X-Men: Revolution
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: X-Rev for short. "Fallen looked above his shoulder at the TV screen where X-Men: Evolution began to play, like it did every morning on this channel. Kurt also looked back at the screen and drew a deep breath looking as his and his friends' lives are displayed as a cartoon. What a strange feeling it was, even after all this time and seeing this show." But soon everything changes...
1. Trailer

Kurt Wagner stretched his arms with a yawn as he left the bathroom, his morning hairstyle still keeping his hair slightly messy, but he couldn't care less. He was 19 now, in biological meaning of the word. If to count the years he actually lived... well, that was more complicated.

As he was preparing himself cereal with cold milk and tried hard to stay awake, a soft sound from behind made him gaze back.

Fallen stood there in boxerpants and boxershirt and tried to calm her hair that were also in the morning mess hairstyle. She was rather a short girl, feminie on the outside, but hardly admiting to being a woman on the inside. Brown hair that in its time had all kind of dyes on them, were now again natural brown; dark eyes, usually with make up making them even darker.

At these points some could assume she was a lot like his ex-girlfriend, Amanda. But that was only cover of the book, while the contents couldn't be any more different.

She smiled at him sleepily. "Mornin'" she said, her voice a little muffled by sleepiness.

Kurt smiled back her. "Morgen, Fall" he answered softly as he went on with his preparations.

The girl walked barefoot across the room and stopped beside him to also pour herself milk, altough into a glass. "So, it's the day" the girl said low with a deep breath as she rested herself against the counter.

"Yeah" Kurt replied low. His smirk was swaying from nervious to excited.

"Do you think Forge did it?"

"He said it's very likely" the boy answered. Seeing that Fallen didn't look very assured, he grinned at her. "Come on, cheer up~!"

The girl sat on the counter without reply and used remote control to turn on the little TV that was on the opposite side of the kitchen. Comercials were on, but she kept her eyes on the screen. This made Kurt put aside his cereal and step in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" he asked gently grabbing her hands.

Her eyes moved from the screen to him and she noded with a sigh. "Yeah. I'm just worried. There's just so many ways it can go wrong..."

"Forge's a genius" Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure he's got it under control."

"Like when he trapped himself in the Middleverse?" she asked. Kurt frowned. "Oh don't give me that look, I watched the show, and after you came here, I watched it REAL carefully" she frowned back at him.

Kurt dropped his head with a smile. A little sad, a little notalgic smile. "It's been a long time" he said low resting his hands on the counter on either side of Fallen.

She reached to his neck and began to rub it with her thumb. "Yeah. How is it to finally go back to your world?" she asked in lowered voice.

He slowly looked up at her, hoping she won't stop rubbing his neck like that because it always felt just so damn good. "Ask me after we're there."

Fallen looked above his shoulder and onto the TV screen where X-Men: Evolution began to play, like it did every morning on this channel. Kurt also looked back at the screen and drew a deep breath looking as his and his friends' lives are displayed as a cartoon. What a strange feeling it was, even now, after all this time and seeing this show at least two times.

Guess there are some things you can never get used to.

"This is wicked" another voice said. They turned to see Amy stroll from another room, as well in her morning hairstyle and knee-lenght nightgow.

Amy was Fallen's mother, and they didn't contact much over these last months. Only after they learned from Forge that his machine that can send them to where Kurt comes from is finally-likely working, Fallen decided to get back to Amy and take her along. Amy needed a new start - Kurt said so and he talked her into this. Funny, how he seemed to care more than Fallen herself, and it was her mother after all. But, then again, her or his, is there any difference anymore?

Amy didn't believe her at first when she tried to delicately introduce her to the idea that she might know the Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, but well, she had no other choice but believe when she came to meet him face to face. But it's a history.

Now her eyes still skipped from the TV-screen Kurt to the very real blue boy standing beside her daughter. But this extraordinarity grew to be almost routine by now. She just prepared herself a coffee and left to her own room in this hotel where they were renting the for for these few days.

As Amy was gone Kurt rested his temple against Fallen's shoulder, with corner of his eyes still seeing the screen. "You turned on TV because you knew it would be playing."

She didn't need time to respond. "Yeah. I want to see it one last time before... before facing it personally. Especially since we may end up re-living it from stratches."

***X-Men: Revolution - COMING very SOON***

I wrote it right very now because I was so anxious to get on with publishing this story, but the first chapter needs to be re-organized, so at least I'm giving you this Trailer.

I want to say one thing about this cover picture of this story, the one with Kurt kneeling in front of stained glass window that makes it look like he has glowing wings. I drew it all by myself and I don't want anyone to steal it (you can see full-sized version on my .com ), and it feels to me like it has a special meaning as a cover of this story. As you might have already figured they will be re-living the whole X-Men: Evolution and because they know the original plot, they may make some changes, which is why the title of this story is X-Men: Revolution. Kurt on the pic is having wings like an Angel watching over the rest of the team thanks to his almost divine knowlage of the future that he has after already once being through the whole plot and watching the cartoon.

You've got no idea how much feedback means to me and how much it makes me write hyper fast. You know what to do :D And tell if it'd be okay if I didn't add extra spaces between paragraphs, I'd rather write it in book format, because the chapters will be really long...


	2. 0,5 Borderline - part 1

**Long A/N** for introduction to entire fanfic: You can scroll down to the story if you need, but it will be easier for all of us if you just read the following:

**I want to offer you a very life-like experience with this story. It's supposed to show the humans behind the powers, people who breathe the same air that you do. Of course, there will be also good (hopefully) fighting and action scenes as well as long-term mysteries, but not all the time. I wan't to show that there's more to superheroes than just tight suits and more to villains than just cheesy names, AND more to hero-villain relations than just constant war between the good and the bad. Lead characters will be Kurt and my powerless character Fallen with many close-ups on her mother, Amy. But I won't forget to dig background of whoever your favourite charas are and I will try to avoid using many OCs because I know how annoying that is. OCs other than Fallen and Amy will be mostly in far background.**

**So this is my main story. I already wrote on my profile that it would be the most important, most detailed and the longest story I would be posting. All in all it will contain a chapter for each episode (overall 52), the unrealised season 5 (based on what Marvel planned for the season + my ideas) and my own season 6 that will make the ending connect with the beginning. So overall I'm aiming for something about 80 detailed chapters, including a few side stories and addictional chapters in between the ones based on episodes from the show. (For example extra chapter between chapters 7 and 8 would be "episode 7.5".) They might be posted randomly though, not always according to their numbers. Per example "episode 1.5" explaining origins of Scott, Jean and Ororo isn't likely to be done/posted anywhere close to the first half of the season one.**

**Seasons will be posted as individual stories because episodes will be posted in parts (2-3), and it will make seasons constain more chapters.**

**This may sound complicated but if you just read everything in line according to how I post it, things will fall in their places.**

**So yeah, wish me luck. And REVIEW! That's the best luck charm ever invented ;)**

**You don't need to bother to point out where I screwed up in english though. It's the third/fourth language I learn and at this point I'm bound to make mistakes. I will notice them myself sometime and get down to fixing them. Same with German in conversations with Kurt's mother or when he just slips into the native speech.**

**This chapter (as all my first chapters) is a little different from the others that will follow because it introduces situation and is supposed to basically explain to You what's going on. Then the story will slowly set on the right course. For now You may learn a little important elements about characters' background (mostly Amy and Kurt, since Fallen will be explained little bit at a time) and get all confused~ Joy! XD**

**Until then, I hope You enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters from X-Men: Evolution, they are belongings to Marvel. I own Amy (or more like my mother does) and Fallen, as well as OCs in the background and the edited cartoon plot idea itself. This disclaimer applays to this and every following chapter.

**Episode 0.5**

**Borderline**

Once upon a time... yeah, probably. But this isn't one of the kind of stories that you may recall from your childhood days. Well, unless you had a very screwed up childhood, that is.

But let's get to the point... Everything had really began a few years from now and then the events fell like domino that cannot be stopped. However this day is the point of no return of this story, and this is why I want you to begin your journey right here, in the dark forest in Bavarian part of eastern Germany.

Now you might find it ridiculous of me to use this phrase, but there, in the woods, a portal made it's spectacular appearance. A shift-spot, time-crack, gateway, call it whatever you want, as long as you realize that if you were on the other side of it and you went past it - you would dive into the world of this cartoon. There, from the front of your TV screen, right into the fictional world displayed on it.

Right now, here in the forest, we're on the so-called fictional side of it. Story back from the 'real' world beyond this portal will remain a mystery to you for a little while, but I assure you I will explain in details how in hell did Nightcrawler get to the 'real' world and what happened afterwards.

But not yet. For now, focus on the situation at hand. He met some people there, and some he befriended. Right now, thanks to a machine invented by Forge (the genius guy who trapped himself in the middleverse back in 1970s, does it ring a bell?) Nightcrawler is coming back with two girls back from 'real' world alongside him.

Let's see.

The white-and-blue, shimmering with cool glow portal appeared slowly crafted - you could say - from the air, casting light at the dark woods. The shadows were slowly swaying on the ground and tall spruces. For a lasting time the forest remained indifferent to the portal, and it just hung there, two feet above the ground, humming low. Not an animal, no roe and not even a bird peeked from their hideplaces to steal a glance at the phenomenon.

Eventually the silence was torn by a sudden, group cry. Or maybe a 'shout' would be a better word, for it sounded like a bunch of people on rollecoaster. Three people suddenly emerged from the portal, plopping onto the ground in a painful way.

Somebody striked someone else in the ribs, someone pulled someone esle's elbow back, someone landed atop of their companion. It was a real mess of limbs that moaned at the pain.

Let me introduce them basically;

"A fan't fit fay face fon fe found, fo fits of mey...?" [I can't lift my face from the ground, who sits on me...?] the first one of them muffled. Soon enough the pressure on her back lightened and disappeared, and she was able to lift herself to half-sitting position as she spit grass.

Her real name was Anna, but most people considered her friends called her Amy. It was said to be an alternate version of her name but it wasn't yet proved. Her hair was black, tangled and messy, wrapped around her tanned face with nearly black eyes. Right now she was dressed in a black blouse with green shirt underneath, old jeans pants and a coat. She began cleaning herself of the dirt, but she froze still the moment she realize where she is and who is she with.

She was a very missmatched woman. For once she had two children and a drunken husband, but non of it really mattered now, in the different world. Even if it mattered to her, she couldn't access that part of her life anymore. It was left in the 'real' world. And still, despite having children at age of 18 and 13, she was never a good adult and often wished to be a teenager again. She failed as a mother - her daughter soon told her she's more like an annoying sister who needs to pull herself together and leave the patologic husband, then begin to finally be a mother to the younger child.

Right now at least something went her way. She could not see it yet but her face softened, her body became more fit, and her entire appearance changed slightly. She was a teen again. [A/N: It will be explained in detail in chapter 2]

Let's go on with the introductions;

"Somebody kicked me..." another fellow female moaned as she rubbed back of her head and attempted to lift up to some reasonable position.

She was Amy's older child, her real name was Paula but for years she hated the name for personal reasons and had everyone call her Fallen. She too, shifted back in time, but only a little, 4 years maybe. Her hair was brown, used to reach her waist but now were blades' lenght and growing curly towards the tips. Her eyes were warm brown, her skin regular caucasian, and her body mostly of an avarange girl her current age.

She was the one Kurt got along with in the so called 'real world' after getting there. And that run deep as you can guess by the sole fact that Fallen came with Kurt to this world. She even took her mother along! Yet, that was partly run by her pity for the miserable woman. She was aware there would be a shift back in time, shrink in their age making them young teens, and she figured - what the hell, it'd be a chance for Amy to craft a better life!

And she, too - froze when her eyes laid on the other three and their surroundings.

On with the introductions we could go, but you already know very well the last fella. Kurt Wagner, for most of comic-geeks known better as Nightcrawler.

"I don't think anybody kicked you. I think it was my head that hit you" he responded rubbing the said part of him. Yet right after these words left his lips, realization came down on him like a bucket of cold water. He lifted his gaze on the first female, then shifted it to the other.

And so they sat there, on the frozen ground, staring at each other for a while. Their faces were full of surprise, interest and growing happiness... or awe, depending on the individual.

**Episode 0.5: BORDERLINE**

[[A/N: Now should play the intro 'o']]

And so they sat for a few seconds staring at each other before their eyes skipped to the portal that began to weaken, darken and eventually disappearred, as if it was never there at all.

With a slight- or rather huge - stupor Fallen ran her eyes slowly between the other two twice, before she whispered in amazement; "It worked..."

The other two had a similiar reaction - couldn't stop staring as the fact was slowly, very slowly sinking in. It's not everyday you travel into a world of a cartoon, the confusion in their minds was the strangest in a while. Breathing came hard, like after a long run.

"We did it..." Kurt gasped. "I... I'm back" he said louder. "I mean... WE are" he looked at the two females then locked his eyes on Fallen's. The girl for a moment still had that confused, stupor-filled look in her eyes, but then she smiled uncontrollably at him.

"Like hell we are" she said, joy in her voice.

It only seemed natural to share a quick, warm embrace right now; Kurt leaned fast towards Fallen and for a moment they held each other tight, as Amy rose to her feet, cleaning herself off the dirt and grass as she tried not to look awkward.

As the couple pulled away from each other, still stunned but more vividly filled with joy, Kurt smiled akwardly at Amy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crush your daughter, especially before welcoming you in my reality, miss."

"Don't 'miss' me, it's annoying and uncalled for" Amy tried to act calm and easy going, but she was nervous.

Truth be told she didn't believe the least bit of what she was told about the portal. Now she was deeply shocked that the portal actually worked and now she was in an effin' cartoon. And what thrilled her more - if what they predicted was true, she was a teenager.

"Especially now, when I'm your age" she added. "...IF I am. Am I?" she lifted her hands to look at them in the dark. She couldn't tell if there's much difference in her age, but she did feel lots younger.

"Yes, you are, sis" Fallen told her with a grin.

'Sis' Amy echoed in her thoughts. That was surely to remark that Fallen hadn't treated her like a parental figure for years, and she sure like hell isn't going to treat her that way now. Especially since biologically being of the similiar age made it impossible to prove that she actually is her mother.

Maybe that was for good. Amy didn't feel confident nor fullfilled as a mother. And Fallen raised and shaped her mind by other sources than parent's example. It was so obvious - her ways of being, thinking, her approach to life and people, her relationship with Kurt - it was all an apposite to what life Amy led. The only things they had in common were likely combat boots, not being racist, and love for good music as well as fascination with martial arts they never really trained. Other than that? They were two different worlds.

As Amy stood there in the dark and unknown forest she thought that's some place to begin a new life. And this time she would be more confident, motivated, won't let anyone take the wheel of her life and take course on 'living dead' island of No-Achievement.

If travel between worlds is possible than she'll be damned if living a better life is not.

Kurt also rose from the ground and wanted to offer Fallen a hand but the girl was on her feet before he reached out. The brunette's eyes ran through the dark woods and all the little that was visible of surroundings. "All cool, but it's cold, dark, we don't know where the hell we are... I mean, we're supposed to be on your surface" she gave Kurt a quick look, "but this" she looked back at the forest, "looks nothing like Xavier's Institute to me. Not that I ever saw it in real life, but I don't think the cartoon creators could screw up so much to animate a building instead of woods."

Kurt smirked at her, knowing exactly how her half-serious approach was evident mix of worry, nerves and rejoicing. In fact, he himself felt delighted at the thought that he would soon arrive at the Institute with the new company. Even if their current position was a mystery.

Or not? The spruce forest seemed surprisingly familiar to him.

"Wait up" he told the females in lowered, yet joyfull voice. He glanced around once more before picking a tree and begining to climb it.

He did it with such surreal ease that Amy's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Fallen. "I wouldn't even see where to grip in such darkness" she told her low.

The brunette crossed her arms and smirked at her now-teenage mother. She didn't seem to be much impressed as she rested her back against another tree. "Kurt's sight in the dark is a little better than most people's" she told her with a shrug.

All around them was dark gloom, and she herself could hardly see the outline of the nearest surroundings. She didn't know where they are or whether they are safe, but for all she knew their extraordinary experiment turned out to be a success. In spite of that she wasn't entirely sure, and it made her feel a little anxious.

After a moment Kurt jumped off the tree landing gracefully on the grass.

"I think I know where we are" he said first off. Both females looked at him awaiting. "I dare to say more, I know that I know where we are" he grinned slightly. "It's Schwarzweld" he stated. Amy was very confused, but it seemed to ring a bell for Fallen..

"Schw-" Amy tried to repeat. "Schwa- Schwabs I guess. What is this place?" she asked.

"The Black Forest if you prefer, you don't need to break your tongue" Kurt chuckled, then grew more serious. "This forest surrounds my homevillage from three sides."

Fallen smiled because that would confirm their plan worked out. Then a shiver ran through her body; she only had a leather jacket on her boxer shirt, and it was cold, even for her.

"Why here?" she asked the question. Amy also had it in mind, however she didn't want to ask in case it was obvious and she just didn't get it.

"I believe" Wagner began, "that we were supposed to appear in the right place according to the place and time where we were supposed to appear."

Fallen stared at him like he was an alien and Amy frowned. "The hell did you just say?"

Kurt sighed - genius minds are so missunderstood. He pulled the freezing brunette to his side, trying to share at least a little bit of his warmth.

"I mean the episode. Time share, you know" he continued. "If it was the episode about San Sebastian island, we would likely appear there-"

"Ok, I get it" Amy waved her hand.

Yet it was sometimes still amusing and awkward to hear Kurt speak of his own reality as of cartoon.

"So when are we?" Fallen asked in lowered voice. She felt slight rush of fascination going through her viens. She knew that whenever they are it will be crucial to their lives now.

The boy wondered for a moment with thoughtful expression. "It's probably February, we're nearby my home, so... I think the episode one hadn't even begun. We're at the prologue, you could say. But I can't swear I'm right..."

"Wait a moment... slow down" Amy brushed her hair back with her hand. "If we're in your area, you DO know how to get someplace safe, don't you?" she wanted to make sure. It was awkward enough to travel past realities, turn into a teenager and be in a forest with her daughter and her boyfriend who had an extraordinary origins. She didn't urge to be lost to top all this.

Kurt smirked and noded his head towards the trees in front of him. He began to walk that way, still keeping his arm around Fallen and enjoying her warmth as much as sharing his own. The brunette followed him quietly, sinking into his presence and finding it joyful enough.

"If we won't make stops, we should arrive at mine before the daybreak" Kurt said.

"The daybreak?" the black haired woman-girl joined the other two. "And how do you know what time is it, Mr. Smart?"

"About three after midnight" the boy answered without hesitation.

"And you know that how exactly...?"

The teenager looked up. "The position of the moon. It's simple, right?" he smirked at the black haired woman.

The Older Grace put her palms in the air and slowed down slightly. [A/N: Older/Younger Grace is an easy way of making a difference between Fallen Grace and her mother Amy Grace, who will only get this last name after consulting Professor Xavier in chapter 1... but it will make easier for the reader to read it as well as me to write it]

Amy and Kurt didn't know each other very well. Despite the amount of time Fallen and Kurt knew each other, Amy was always on the other side of the life. Most of her time she spent working, most of it as well as the free time around her husband, who was never allowed to meet Kurt. Not with the way he was a racist asshole. And Fallen didn't come around her father either, she sincerely hated him. This is why Amy and Kurt had very little time to get to know each other and now - they were here almost as strangers. Both confused and nervous but trying to act cool and relaxed around each other. Both being not.

* * *

><p>Kurt Wagner. I guess I hadn't given you a close up on his person at the introductions. I suppose you know who he is - the goofy guy, shy elf, prankster of the X-Men and the sensitive people-loving outcast that couldn't escape your attention when you watch the cartoon.<p>

Most of his trouble sourced from his look, that he was likely born with. The long spaded tail, soft blue fur covering his body, difference in number of digits, elfish ears, fangs, all that that made him hide for most of his life. I didn't give you much in-sight on his appearance before because too many already had in their own stories. And you would be surprised at how edgy and different those can be. Once, I even witnessed a story where - by the describtion - his eyes would glow so much that they served as flashlights.

Live with your own imagination by all means. But the Kurt Wagner who walked through The Black Forest alongside Fallen had no flashlights in his eyes. Now, in the night, they illuminated a soft glow that made their honey-golden color remain almost the same shade as in the daytime. But it casted no light on anything, not even his own face, and didn't black out the surroundings when you looked him in the eyes.

The Kurt Wagner that walked alongside her was real flesh-and-bone person who had never been this sincere. Dropping the X-Team's pranksters mask, the fake cool attitute, quiting the show-offs. Now Kurt Wagner was as true in his behaviour as he was real in his flesh.

"Stay close" he said turning his head to look at Fallen's mother strolling a few steps behind them.

"I won't get lost" Amy murmured back, as if offended.

"That's not what I mean" Kurt chuckled slightly. "There are legends and stories about these forests" he said in a theatrically serious voice. Then he added with laughter that had a bitter sound deep down there; "Fortunately for you, most of them are about me."

"'Most'..." Amy echoed slowly. "And the rest?"

"From here all over the way to borders with Poland there are wolves living in the forests" Kurt explained. He felt a little nervous talking to Amy, but it was easier with something so unpersonal. "If you go too deep into the woods you're likely to become their victim... and we ARE deep in the woods."

Shiver of worry ran through the teen-again Amy, and despite staying cool on the outside, she decided to stick a little closer to the other two.

"I thought there's no wolves in middle european forests..." her eyes became more focused as they searched the woods.

"I'm not sure about nature" Kurt shrugged slightly, but his voice became more absent. "But these are said to be runaways from slavery who live in the forests ever since. The hunters didn't manage to eradicate them..."

"Have you seen them?" The Older Grace asked because of sole curiousity.

The boy looked at her seriously and noded his head once. Amy didn't want to ask why so serious [A/N: GO JOKER!], but she sensed it's not a happy story.

Eventually Amy sighed and switched her focus to Fallen. "And why are you so quiet? That's ways not like you..."

The brunette looked at her suddenly, appearently torn out of her thoughts. "What?... No, I... I was just thinking, that's all" she smiled apologentically.

"And what are you thinking about, hm, youngster?"

"Oh you know, technical side of the situation, stuff like that..."

"Enlighten us."

Fallen sighed after a moment. "You want to know what I was thinking, here goes. Since we are here where energy of the surface is different... we are in a place where energy allows psionic abilities, they aren't blocked out."

"...So what...?" Amy asked and Kurt watched the brunette with interest.

Fallen shifted her gaze between them. "It means that we can theoretically turn out to be mutants. Me and Amy, I mean" she added.

"But only psionic because you don't have the X Gene in your DNA" Kurt added. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Psionic..." Amy repeated, thinking hard. "So it's like what? Telepaths...?" she asked unsure. She wasn't eager to hear anyone's thoughts randomly.

"All brain-based abilities" Fallen said. Reading comics sometimes makes you a smartass, who says otherwise must change the comic developer. "Basically everything ending with -qinetism or starting with tele-... teleportation included" she stole a quick look at Kurt.

"Uhum..." the black haired woman stuffed her hands in pockets of her blouse.

"Hej, Amy...?" the younger girl spoke. The called female looked up questioningly, however it was rather pointless in the darkness. "How am I supposed to introduce you to people? I mean now you're my age, it'd be ridiculous to even tell anyone you're my mother. Why not to set for sisters?"

Amy wondered for a moment. For years they already lived like that, because Fallen refused to give Amy superiority and Amy had no control over the teenager. Unlike most parents losing grip, she trurly had no way to control the young female who was capable in disobeying and having her way with everything. It was either strangers or sisters, and to keep at least some family-bound she settler for the latter.

"I guess" she said. "But... I'll be a year older" she said. Since they can't estamblish their current age it was a play of guess and stick to it. She decided to at least keep the natural order of age and make herself the older sister. There was also something else worrying her. "We don't have any documents, neither prooving that I'm your mother nor sister. It may get us in trouble soon enough."

"Professor Xavier will get you all documents you might need" Kurt interupped before Fallen managed to think of a way to deal with the problem. "He did it for me the last time he recruited me, so he will do the same for you."

"Hn, right, you didn't have birth certificate or anything else..." Amy said low as if to herself.

They keep headed the way Kurt was leading, and soon the sky began to turn a lighter shade, dark navy was painted with shades of purple and orange fading into light blue, and the stars were swallowed by the brightness.

"We were supposed to be there before daybreak" Fallen said low, she felt exhaustion creeping in. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Easy, I know that in detail" Kurt assured her with a light smile. "We would have been there already if I didn't want to walk around the village instead of through it. We don't need any problems with angry mobs."

Fallen raised her eyebrow at the sound of softness in Kurt's voice turning into bitter irritation towards the end of his sentence.

Once the idea of 'problems' of this kind that could end up in being tied to a stake by the villagers wouldn't awaken Kurt's irritation. It was a scenario that filled him with dread and kicked hard towards a breakdown.

Back then he seeked the reason of their hatered in himself. However after the last four years spent in the 'real' world beside her, Fallen watches as his approach changed. A part of it was because of her - he saw the way she approached life and subconciously mimicked, but this began to turn into a sincere approach. In time, his complete lack of self-acceptance was replaced with realization that he isn't at fault. He understood that he can't condemn himself for his entire life.

May he wasn't completely healed of his self-banishing approach, but he was getting there.

"I can see the buildings already" Amy spoke up.

About 30 meters from them the woods stopped and further there were one-family houses.

"Finally" Fallen stated, trying to sound annoyed but she was smiling and it was reflecting in her voice. Kurt smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the boy looked around carefully and they pulled out of the woods.

They walked on the edge of the woods.

Fallen watched the houses. They likely looked very cozy in the daylight, but now - in the morning fog and grey glow, with all this feeling of abandonment, it had a feeling of a ghost town.

The boy led them to the door of the house that stood the closest to the woods, however when he gripped the handle the door appeared to be locked.

"Wait a moment" he said and disappeared with a quiet 'bamf'. Amy jumped a little, she didn't see it coming. A moment later they could hear the door being unlocked from the inside, and soon Kurt's smiling face appeared in the open door.

"I thought you couldn't teleport until episode one?" the older girl asked as she entered the hallway and looked around. "Wasn't that how the Professor found you?"

Wagner shook his head. "Not exactly" he said as he closed the door behind the females. "I was able to teleport a little ealier but I couldn't control it too well... now I suppose I can due to experience" he spoke low not to wake his mother.

"So why hadn't Xavier found you ealier?" Fallen asked. She was familiar with most of Kurt's story, but sometimes she found herself unaware of the small details that were actually important.

The boy showed them into living room and switched on the lights. "Until then Cerebro didn't reach to Europe" the boy said and then his eyes laid on the calender hanging on one of the walls. "Right now I suppose it already can reach this far, so the Professor knows where to find us."

Fallen followed his eyes and noticed the current date on the calender. 10 February 1999.

Her eyes widened. "We're not in the Facebook age" she whispered happily. "My life makes sense again!" she theatrically fell back onto an armchair standing in front of a coffie table.

Amy laughed lightly at the words and sat on the sofa by the same table.

Kurt checked the time; it was nearly 5:30 AM. With a slight frown he sat on the armrest of the chair where Fallen was.

"We've got about half an hour until my mom wakes up... I will have to explain her why you two are here and that you need to stay for a while" he peeked nervously towards the door beyond which his mother slept. "But it could be that the Professor will come today" he remarked rubbing back of his neck. Then he smiled awkwardly at the two females sitting in his home. "You want some warm drink?" he asked nervously.

Fallen and Amy exchanged glances. "Obviously" the older one said.

Kurt smirked at them and stood up to fill his host duty. "Then feel at home. I'll be back in a moment" he said and left to the neightbooring kitchen.

But there were other things on his mind. They were back. He was back. Someplace familiar, sometime he had already been to. Before all this Xavier part of his life began. Now he's to live through all that again, this time Fallen beside him and Amy nearby. All the happy and sad moments, everything once more, yet - now it would feel different. He wondered if the fact that they know the future will somehow end up in changing it.

But that was far into the future. What matters is here and now, and here and now... his mother's alive. She had died two years from now, and now, back in past, she was here. Sleeping barely a dozen of meters away from him, in the bedroom that once she shared with his father and her husband, Hans.

Sad smile crept onto Kurt's face as he prepared hot chocolates with these very thoughts haunting him. He would meet his mother again, have some time with her again. But it was a bitter joy because he knew the very day she would pass away and leave him mourning once more.

When Kurt left to get them warm drinks Amy and Fallen were left in the living room and they looked around. Amy felt like laughing at the overall situation. It all seemed so surreal, and yet there was no room for being sceptical. She laughed low and heartidly and rested on the sofa.

"It's gonna be interesting" she said with amusement.

Fallen just smiled at her in response. After she looked around something caught her eyes and she stood up. Amy watched as Fallen walked up to one of two shelves where there were books, figures and other elements.

Fallen's eyes scanned the German titles and she frowned slightly frustrated because her german skills were pretty limited. But on one of the examples she saw a golden writing that she understood; 'Album'. She smirked as she picked it from the shelf.

Amy rose her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Album" the brunette's answer was simple as she opened it. Her eyes scanned what was inside on the first pages, her expression changed from amused to nostalgic. But there was a moment when she could hardly stop herself from bursting out with laughter, and it took a momet for her to calm down and keep going.

Amy was slightly interested in what was so funny, but she didn't ask. Instead she rested her head against the armrest and curled up her legs. "Hn... I remember something about Kurt's siblings, or something" she said wondering. "Does he have a sister, brother or both...?"

Fallen didn't have the time to repond, because Kurt entered the living room with steaming cups, and answered to the question;

"Non, actually" he said as he served the chocolates. Once they stood on the table, he again sat beside Fallen on the armrest. "My mother miscarried twice" he said, trying to smirk but the expression came out sad and awkward. "It was before they took care of me. In 1980 and 1983."

"Oh..." Amy sat up feeling a little guilty for asking the question. "I'm sorry" she smiled awkwardly. "And thanks for the chocolate."

"I couldn't find anything but. You're welcome" he smiled. He switched his eyes to Fallen who didn't want to push on the awkward and saddening subject, so she kept herself focused on the photos instead. The boy tried to frown at her, but his lips quivered in uncontrolled smile. "Tell me, what do you think you're doing with this album?" he asked trying to sound dangerous, but failing all the way.

The brunette looked up as if uncertain he's talking to her. "Me? I'm messing with your private stuff, what do you think?" she answered as if it was oblivious. Her master-of-annoying stage act good as ever.

At first Kurt just chuckled and shook his head, before he froze realizing something. "...Please tell me you began with the last page..." he looked at the album as if it was a bomb ready to blow.

The brunette gave him a mischevious look and smirked evilly. "Oh. You mean the photo from page three?" she asked theatrically in stage-sweet voice. The boy's eyes went wide and he reached for the album in her hands, but she stood up and hid it behind her back. "Yes, I've seen that photo" she continued with the same tone.

"Fallen, give it back" the boy tried to sound damanding, but he found the situation awkwardly fun.

"This photo's actually my favourite!" the brunette went on. "It's so..." she took a deep breath as if couldn't find the words to describe the amazement. "I wonder what was on your mind when you- HEY!" she exclaimed when the boy finally managed to get the album.

"Forget about what you've seen there" the boy waved his hand in front of her face as if to hypnotize her. "This photo should have disappeared in unknown circumentances long long time ago."

[[A/N: I SWEAR if you read carefully enough you will find the detailed describtion of the photo in one of future chapters - "Shadowed Past part II"]]

Snatching the album away from her made Kurt lean pretty close to the girl, and he had this ridiculously itching urge to lean in the few inches more and share a kiss that sat in him ever since landing in The Black Forest. But he reminded himself of Amy's presence in the same room, right on the sofa, and he decided it might be better to spare her such scenes. Amy and Kurt were still pretty much awkward around each other. The fact that Amy was Fallen's mother didn't help.

He cheered himself up with the thought that he would have enough time to enjoy later on. Right now he just smiled at Fallen and pulled back to place the album where it should be.

Before he managed to turn around, all three of them looked at the doorway where Margali appeared out of nowhere.

"Kurt?" she said and everyone began to stare suddenly. Her voice was full of surprise and confusion.

"Mutti..." the teenage boy looked from the woman to the two girls in the room. He appearently had no speech up his sleeve but was going to try finding reasonable explanations. "Kann ich mit dir raden?" [Can I talk to you?] he asked awkwardly.

Amy's eyebrow twitched. For her they could as well speak in suahili and she wouldn't understand anything less.

"Sie sogar sollten..." [We should...] the woman said slowly with her eyes piercing the two females.

Kurt could understand her feelings right now - Xavier didn't yet happen, X-Men didn't happen, USA didn't happen. For his mother it was the time back when his only experiences with people outside the house were very unpleasant. And here he is, out of sudden brought home two girls his age. Wouldn't that ring a warning bell in every mother's brain?

He walked up to his mother, and he felt himself shiver. He was at her grave, in the future. And now here she was, alive. He wished he could just hug her to feel she's real and alive, but wouldn't that make her feel even more confused? To her it was probably only a few hours that they didn't see each other. To him, it was over a year. Long, long months.

* * *

><p>After a moment of lingering Kurt began to explain something to his mother in german. Fallen sat beside Amy on sofa and tried to keep track of the conversation shared between the boy and his mother.<p>

"Do you understand any of it?" the Older Grace asked in hushed, desperate voice.

The younger girl didn't look away from the two. "Only that Kurt says nice stuff about us" she smirked goofily. "And that we're not from here, so it'd be better if she talked to us in english when it's possible..."

"He's got the point."

"And that he knows us for quite a long time..." Fallen continued. "Nothing about alternative universes, worlds or time travel. At least I didn't catch any of the key words."

As Amy listened to what Fallen was able to make out of the german conversation, she eyes Kurt's foster mother. Margali Szardos was a medium-heigh woman, a overveight but feminie and good looking for her age. She seemed to look about 40, but the wrinkes around her eyes and corner of her lips (surely from smiling a lot) made Amy realize she's probably older than that. 45, maybe 50, maybe even more.

Her hair was fairy brown with grey and white-ish streaks, they seemed never dyed, and were combined in a bun, messed after the night sleep. Her eyes were greyish shade of blue and very concious. Eyes of a person who is strong and resourceful, with her heart offered in her hand, but also of a person knowing the pain of living - warm, aware, tired eyes.

After hearing a few sentences she looked at the girls with brand new emotions. She smiled at them.

[[A/N: Up until this moment our characters spoke in polish (Fallen and Amy's national that Kurt learned over time, will explain that later on), from now on any conversations in polish will be marked like this: "[abc]". Every "abc" is said in english]]

"Forgive me the cool welcoming. I was just a little surprised that we have guests" the woman walked up to the girls and shook hands of them both. "It's very nice to meet you" she said. She spoke in english, so Fallen had no issues understanding her, especially since she was used to Bavarian accent due to Kurt. Amy had some trouble understanding, but she guessed what could have been said.

Both girls told her their names culturally. Fallen did first, and she introduced herself just like that - 'Fallen'. Using another name felt to her like lying. Amy followed her example and introduced herself as 'Amy', because now, this was her indentity. If she had non in documents, she at least could chose.

Truth be told this was the easiest part of starting a new life. Not chosing who you want to be, but meeting people. With no labels you are not judged, with no past to follow you - you have no worries.

Margali acted very openhearted towards the girls and almost right away agreed that they stayed a while. 'A while' was something non of them was able to define, and noby mentioned staying for the night, but at least the teenage three were aware that was an option.

When everything was more or less clear and the situation seemed under control, Amy asked for the directions and went up the wooden stairs to find the bathroom.

First off she walked to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt thrilled to see the face of a teen. For so many years she wished she could come back to that age and relive her life in a better way. It would now take a long time for the fact to sink in. Her wish came true, just like in all those silly kid stories.

Science can do magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Margali left to kitchen soon after Amy gone to bathroom. She offered she'd prepare some breakfast for everyone, trying not to be the type of mother who monitors on her son chatting with a female friend. Yet she had to swallow a whole lot of questions about the girls.

The moment his mother disappeared into the kitchen Kurt sighed quietly with relief. He stood behind the sofa where Fallen was still sitting and put hands on her arms. She bent back her head to look at him.

"First step is always the hardest, isn't it?" he asked low with a light smile.

The girl smiled gently and reached up to his cheek. "Yeah" she responded low. Her expression became slightly more sincere. "Before Xavier comes- IF he comes- I wanna check a few things on the web. Make sure we're where we think we are."

"Skeptic like you always are, hm?" the boy chuckled. "There's snail's-speed working internet conection on the old computer in my room. Not the 2014's quality but better than nothing. Come on" he nodded towards the stairs joyfully.

The girl smiled lightly and stood up from the sofa.

"Wo gehst du hin?" [Where are you going?] Margali's voice stopped them as they passed kitchen.

"Nach meine Zimmer" [To my room] Kurt answered unhesitantely and motioned at Fallen to head first up the stairs.

"Zuruckkommen in zehn Minuten, Fruhstuck wird bereit sein" [Come back in ten minutes, breakfast will be ready] the woman called after them.

Fallen only understood they should come back in ten minutes, but that's it. She didn't speak until Kurt joined her at the stairs.

"Did you tell her?" she asked as she reached the second floor. Her voice was curious but calm.

"These door" Wagner instructed pointing to the door in front of the staircase. "Tell her about what...?"

"Us" Fallen responded shortly as she peeked at the boy with corner of her eyes.

He shook his head 'no'. "For now she's shocked enough that you don't run from me hands in the air" he said as he smirked bitterly. "And a telepath with a weird statement is on the way. Maybe it's enough surprises for now" he chuckled sincerely. He was impatient to tell his mother the truth and introduce Fallen properly - as his girlfriend - but he knew sometimes it's better to sit and wait.

They entered his room.

"Feel like at yours" he welcomed her.

"Nhm, will do" Fallen answered in absent voice, because she was focused on looking around. The room was pretty much ordinary, with everything you could expect and nothing very surprising.

She sat in the chair that stood by the desk and looked at the computer. Right now, in 1999, it was probably one of the better, or at least ordinary, but to her it was already ancient. She pushed a heavily-working on button and waited patienty until the old system was ready.

Kurt watched her commenting in his thoughts. She was always open minded, but very skeptical until something was prooved to her. She was humanist - creative and math-hating, yet she supported science. Science was also her only belief, she didn't share any belief in god. Then again she also didn't belief in the devil, and it allowed their relations to be easy-going even back when they figured Kurt's father claims to be the Satan. "If he's smart enough, he doesn't believe in himself" she said. "A good act is a good act, but the Devil is what I call an imaginary excuse to be evil and feel aproved by someone mighty."

Science rarely cheers him up so much. Thanks to that approach he laughed about big ego of his biological father instead of mourning his worst nightmares come true.

Sometimes he loved that approach of hers.

Right now she also didn't just believe they are in the cartoon. Just like back when they met - she needed a proof after proof before she considered believing that things are as they seem. It's been two years before there was a proof strong enough to make her believe that he was THE Nightcrawler. That day was a historical day, in their own little history.

The web wasn't overflowing with bullshit like it would in a dozen of years, but it wasn't also as complete. But she could find some informations about . 's School for Giften Youngsters in Bayville, New York, and there were even some photos. One small, bad quality photo of a huge mansion against ocean, another with a bald man in a wheelchair with white-haired afroamerican woman at his side. A dozen more photos of the man at universitets where he would teach, and even a one old, black and white photo back from when he was still a student and won some science contest.

Kurt swore to her that these are exactly the right people - Ms Ororo and Prof. Xavier. Fallen wasn't going to argue with that, so she settled for the cozy thought of being in the right place. In that effin' cartoon. Hell, life is crazy.

She turned out the ancient machine and rested her back against the chair with a sight of relief. She spun in the chair once, smile ornamenting her face. Her eyes ran through the room once more as she turned.

"Your room's quite cool" she said.

Her eyes stopped on one particular element - music player and a shelf with CDs. She stood up and knelt in front of it, her eyes running through the titles and her fingers following them, sometimes lingering on particular CD. "HOW, and I'm asking this seriously" she said finally. "HOW is it possible that you're listening to all THIS, and you're not all black clothed, spiky and all bad boy type?"

She glanced at Kurt with a goofy smirk. She knew very well he listens to rather heavy music, not without ridiculously light artists though. But his love for rock didn't reflect in his style, that always remained stylish according to the fashion that rules in the current moment. She knew it's party because he wants to fit in, but the other reason was his lack of craving for anything dark and gloomy. He was a light person, lighter than her. It kind of kept them balanced.

Kurt was standing by the window, his attention switching between the outside world and Fallen when she was still doing her research. Right now he was just looking at her with a light smile and arms crossed on his chest.

Seeing that gentle smile Fallen lef the CDs behind, rose to her feet and stood close in front of the boy. She - too - was smiling. She was shaking her head slowly as if in disbelief and gladness at the same time. And both of them knew that these feelings source from their common targed achieved. Being here. Together.

This world held a lot of promises as well as threats. It's future was wrapped in gloom, stormy skies would roll over them, but they believed that it could be changed. Their entire lives were to be build up almost from the stratches. And they wanted to make it right.

Kurt wordlessly pulled the girl closer and they sank into each other's arms. They weren't sure about the future, the only thing they felt sure of is that their lives will be bound together. And that knowing the future of this world their lives may make a difference at global level.

But there was serenity in them. Serenity because they've been through a lot already and no matter what new they would face, they felt the support of one another. No matter how life will punish them, at some point they already won the war by having each other and withstanding up to this point.

"We should go downstairs, my mom wanted us for the breakfast" Kurt whispered finally and withdrew despite he felt like staying in that embrace for hours.

Fallen nodded slightly as she pulled back too. She was very silent, at least right now. He knew it's because she's the kind of person who needs time to adapt before she functions fully again. She always considered everything in her skeptical mind. Even if she acts upbeat in new situation it's fake, and she didn't want to fake it now. He let her take the time, simply enjoying her sole quiet presence.

The girl smiled slightly and lifted her face to kiss him on the lips. He didn't see it coming, a pleassurable shiver came over him. He responded to the kiss once but that was it, she pulled away slowly.

"Now we can go" she whispered with a smirk.

He smirked back and gave her one more quick kiss before stepping away and pulling her towards the door gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

"[Where have you been?]" Amy asked in polish when she saw the two teens walking through the kitchen's door. She came back from the bathroom a while ago and when she did, only Margali was in the kitchen.

"[Check out the school on the web, just to be sure]" Fallen asnwered. "Thank you, Mrs Szardos" she smiled to Kurt's mother when the woman offered her a plate with smashed eggs.

"Enjoy your meal" the woman smiled at her.

Wagner also sat in a chair beside the two girls and - undisturbed by the events of those past hours - began to eat with delight.

"[And, seeing your careless behaviour, everything is fine, I suppose]" the black haired woman-teen [[A/N: Womanteen, I like it.]] stated. Fallen grined at her in response.

Amy smiled back and continued eating.

"[Hej, Kurt, when is Xavier going to arrive]?" she asked after swallowing.

The boy looked at her, then at a clock and shrugged. "[Back then the situation was different, it's hard to tell...]"

Margali turned to look at her son with her eyebrows all the way to the top of her forehead. "Kurt? Seit wann sprechen Sie polnische?" [Since when do you speak polish?] she asked when he was finished with his sentence.

Wagner made a Nobel prize worthy face when he understood his mistake. He sat straighter, his hand traveled to back of his neck as he stared at his mother with pokerplayer's face.

"Um..." he couldn't think of a single argument that would excuse him without explaining time and space travels. At the same time he didn't want to lie to his mother.

Fortunately Margali didn't wait for his response for too long. She chuckled lightly - amused with Kurt's expression - and smiled at the two girls before looking back to her son. "Ich denke die jungen Damen haben Sie eine Menge gelernt" [I suppose these young ladies taught you a lot] she said half-seriously.

The tree teens smiled awkwardly, one - Amy - not even understanding the least bit of what she said.

"[Your mother laughs really often, I don't even know if she laughs with us or at us" Amy said in a hushed voice. However she knew Margali doesn't speak polish and she only speaks little english.

"[She used to be the serious one here]" Kurt responded peeking at the woman. She was now back to them, preparing something likely for the dinner. "[She changed after my father deceased. Like she tried to replace him]" he sighed low.

Amy looked at the woman, and hearing Kurt's words made her understand a little better. Living in this little village she likely had to work far from here to earn enough money, and it's far from here to anyplace, seeing all those forests and moutains around Winzeldorf. The entire home was on her shoulders, as well as her son's well being; moreso the son - by the judgement of most - was an object for instant extermination. And still, despite all of these harsh and trappy problems, she seemed very vigorious and good humoured. However, yes, there was sadness hid deep in her eyes.

Amy shook her head to shake off these thoughts. She smiled again. The current situation was no doubt very cconfusing, and Margali's story planted a hint of sadness in her heart, but the course everything was settling for made her rejoice every moment. Negative and serious thoughts just wouldn't stick to her, they slid off her thick layer of new-discovered positive approach.

That was at some point confusing, the mix of positiveness she never felt before with the sadness and worry for her future. Xavier, Wolverine, trainings, mutants, everything she would sure like her face soon enough. She wasn't sure if she's ready for all this. Until this very day it was only a fiction to her after all, a toon her daughter got her to watch in time she tried to explain who the heck is Kurt. Amy was confused enough back then, now - being in this place, time and world... now that was beyond confusing. Yet somewhat felt nice.

And as much as she didn't care much back in her world, now she was interested with this place. It was her place now, even if she was trapped in here with no way back.

"[You said that back then the situation was different]" she said turning her attention to Kurt. "[What did you mean?]"

The boy swallowed his bite before he began to answer. Yet it seemed like he tried to save more time before he actually spoke. Or could it be he just remembered the day?

"It wasn't here" he began finally, his eyes focused somewhere beyond the kitchen table. "The... the people there wanted to capture and kill me... they thought I killed a priest there and burned the church... that's another story" he shook his head slightly to get back on the right track. His accent was becoming heavier making his nerviousness show. "The Professor... he came in the last moment. One more minute and I wouldn't be here" there was a shadow of frown on his face at the memory of the pain of that evening. "He helped me back home, proposed joining his Intitute... I said no" he smiled sincerely, but soon it grew sadder. "It's been some time later on, when wounds healed, when I decided to try and accept the Professor's offer" he finished.

Fallen's eyes were pierced absently into the table. It could seem like she doesn't listen, but Amy was pretty much sure she was listening closely. Maybe the Younger Grace already knew it all for a long time, but the Older Grace felt an odd shiver. It was a minute untill she understood why;

It was a shiver caused by this odd satisfaction that sourced from getting to know the story on a different level. Something so many people back in her world watched and spectaculated about... and now she was right inside this entire story, discovering details no one else could know.

The shiver came again when she thought that it's just the beginning. Not only of the cartoon story that she was supposed to take part in and perhaps reshape, but also the beggining of the new story of her new life, new younght, new school times. Her second chance in every possible interpretation of the phase.

There were 'buts' like everywhere, the hughest being her son. He was left back in the real world, and she couldn't be sure what was going on with him. She couldn't see him again. It was like she died on him. Left him alone with this drunken father and sneaky grandparents. It was a heavy burden she might never deal with, but she was powerless to do something about it now.

She had to focus on what is now. She can't loose the focus. If she does, her life will fall apart again and who know who she will pull with herself this time. She can't affort to dwell on what can't be changed, she can only hope that her younger child is going to be smart enough to avoid trouble and find a better place in that world than she had. Sometimes it felt like anybody could do that, but her.

And she was now going to fight as fiercely for better life as she wishes her son will up in the 'real' world.

This thought was comforting. Motivating, against the faint feeling of being only an excuse.

She needed time and space to think.

"[I think I'll go take a walk]" she stated in a little tired voice.

"[Whatever you want]" her daughter said. "[But A - don't get lost, and B - remember you don't have money and you don't know the languge.]"

"[Are you advising me?]"

"[I happen to do that often, didn't you notice?]" Fallen smirked.

Amy sighed. "[Do you think it will be to much to ask Xavier - after he buys us what we need, gives us rooms, feeds us, gets us documents and hell knows what else... Do you think it's too much if I ask Xa-]" she cut, reminding herself of Margali. If she uses the name and then the man comes it will wake suspecion. The woman won't understand polish, but names remain the same. "[Our good bald fairy to buy me some musical instrument?]" she asked. Her motivation at the current moment was so high she wanted to use her love for music in a better way than just sitting between loud speakers.

"[I think if you make goo-goo eyes he'll agree]" her daughter chuckled. "[What, you're aiming to become actually skillfull this time around?]"

"Pft" the black haired female puffed up her cheeks. "[If have a second chance, why wouldn't I take it?]"

Kurt quietly shifted his eyes between the girls before looking at Amy as if struck by a bolt.

"[You want a guitar? I got a better idea than buying]" he said. The woman-teen looked at him with obvious interest. "[There's an old accustic guitar in the attic]" Kurt told her. "[It used to be my father's. It's in good shape, but nobody here would use it... I think it's better if it was in good hands than lay there forgotten.]"

Amy blinked a few times. "[You're serious?]"

The boy smiled sheepishly and nodded. "[Yeah. I'd rather hand it to someone who's... who's like family, than to a stranger who will burn it in fireplace when he gets bored playing.]"

At first Amy wasn't sure about taking the guitar, but this argument convinced her. Moreover, she felt oddly warm to hear that Kurt considers her 'somene like family'.

"[If that's the case...]" she said happilly. Fallen smirked with amusement at her. "[I will be honoured to take care of this guitar. Even right away. Right very now.]"

"[I get the hint]" Kurt chuckled and stood from his place. "[If you're so in hurry, then let's go.]"

The black haired female didn't need to hear it twice. However before following the boy, she gave Fallen a questioning glance, as if he bruntte could mind it, but her daughter just shrugged with a smirk. Amy grinned at her and followed Wagner up the stairs.

Fallen shook her head with a smile. Her mother really seemed to act like she was the younger one. But that was just another reason to be glad she decided to take her along. Give her the age that's proper. Amy was still learning how to live and that's what you do at your teens. Now she's got the time and space to learn and prosper.

Funny, how a daughter can think of biological mother like that.

Her gaze drifted to view outside the kitchen's window where she could see far off moutains and forest they came from ealier this morning. As she remembered how much that moment was the turning point of their lifes a smile was appearing on her face, and as she tried to surpress it - it'd only grow bigger.

Before The Black Forest she was considering hundereds of possible scenarios, some really abstractive and some painfully realistic, others blissfully perfect, and now here she was, basically knowing what they're standing at. And those are the first steps of this cartoon. Was it good, or was it bad? She yet had to decide. Nobody will remember Kurt and maybe that's not good. Or is it? Like they say: 'when life gives you lemons, make a lemonade'. Maybe starting with a blank page will turn out to Kurt's benefit.

She stopped thinking about it when she heard chair slide on the floor softly. Her eyes moved to the woman who sat across her at the table. Suddenly Fallen realized that maybe staying here instead of going with Amy and Kurt wasn't such a good idea. Appearently Margali wanted to confront her.

Fallen didn't fear confrontation with Margali - in fact, she trurly wanted to meet this wonderful woman who was such a good mother to Kurt. Moreso, even without meeting her, she grew to consider her a mother of her own, to a point.

"It seems that you three get along very well" Margali said, her tone light and a smile on her face. Her english was obliviously far from perfect - she was speaking slowly and carefully picked words, and her heavy, Bavarian accent made her words less understable.

"Yes... I feel that way too" Fallen replied.

"How did you meet?" the woman asked.

Fallen put effort into remaining calm on the outside and her face was graced with a cultural smile, but on the inside she was performing a long speech made of cuss words alone. They didn't make any plan, there was no version of events they decided to stick to. She knew they would eventually need one, but this situation was forcing her to be the one to come up with something. And now what? She won't lie. No - she knew Kurt wouldn't want to lie to his mother. Keep quiet about something, don't mention it, that's one thing. But straightforward lies are something he wouldn't do. And this means she shouldn't lie either, one - because she wanted to act fair, and two - because Kurt would correct her version sooner or later, and them Margali wouldn't trust her again.

And she somehow depended on the woman's trust. She was Kurt's mother after all. It's almost like her own family.

She decided to tell the truth. Or at least - the part of it that sounds rationally.

"In fact our meeting was rather accidental..." she said slowly. She knew it's not enough for an answer, but it's some way to start. Think, Winnie, think, or pretend seizure, it'll excuse you - she thought. "We crashed into each other some evening... pretty much literally crashed. Then it just somehow went on... on it own" she had that quiet, but strong hope that this will pass for an answer.

"You know one another for long?" the woman asked 'out of curiousity'.

Fallen cursed in her thoughts. With a small smile she made a nod. 'Just don't ask how long, don't ask-'

"How long?"

The girl cursed in her thoughts again. 'Maybe that seizure pretending isn't such a bad idea?' she wondered. With corner of her eyes she checked the staircase, but it seemed like Kurt and Amy aren't coming back anytime soon.

Changing the topic seemed out of question.

"Me and Kurt know each other for almost five years, and he and Amy for four I guess, but not so good..." the brunette replied looking back at the woman. Margali seemed very surprised by the large numbers, and Fallen wondered if she'll regret telling the truth.

Maybe that seizure pretending would have saved her.

* * *

><p>Amy followed Kurt into a room on the first floor. The house only had the ground and first floors and there was no attic itself, but a room that served for one - across from bathroom door on the first floor.<p>

However the room wasn't any different from a regular attic - one of the walls was partly on angle, the floor was made of something at least resembling dark wood, and two windows - one square in front of the door and a small one on the right side - allowed in enough light to see where you're stepping, but not enough to have a good look. A lot of cartons and other stuff stood assembled by the walls and two pseudo-pillars that were likely remainings of old chimneys that weren't in use anymore.

Kurt switched on the lights; the bulb instantly shone light on the room. The boy stood in the middle and looked around thoughtfully. After a moment he walked over to the bigger window and began to search through what laid next to it. Amy watched quietly as struggled to get the guitar case out of the mess, but her eyes shone like as if she was a child waiting to open her christmas gift. The boy blew on the case to get rid of some dust, but it seemed like he regreated it when it filled air around his head. Waving it away he turned to Amy.

Wagner took a good look at the case for the last time before handing it out to the female.

She grabbed it without a moment of hesitation, her face brightened with a huge catlike smile. "Mine!" she called happily.

The boy found her childish reaction so funny that he actually felt like messing her hair. "Check if the guitar is alright" he sugested.

The woman smiled and knelt on the floor that - compared to other attics she've seen - was pretty clean. Putting the box on it she opened it and her smiled grew wider at the sight of the actuall guitar. It was brown with black, shiny sides, and looked definately used but not ab-used.

She took it out of the box like it was precious and examined it. Then she noticed the pappers that were hidden underneath it in the box. Taking them she saw these are music sheets, lyrics and grips.

"Cool, with these I can start learning right away" she grinned. She didn't know if the guitar was tuned, but as she ran her hand through the strings it sounded good to her.

As her eyes scanned the papers she saw some well-known hits she'd gladly learn how to play. Then her attention was on something else - a photography that was in-between the sheets. It was polaroid photography in black and white, but quite a good quality so she could clearly see what's on it. There was a tall man with wide shoulders, he was on a stool, one leg up to support his guitar - the very same guitar she was holding. His hair were a little long, likely dark blonde, and wide, sympathetic smile.

"It's your father?" she asked as she examined the photography.

The boy looked at her questioningly and reached out for the photo. As he looked at it, his lips curved in a small, a little sad smile. "Ja... He was the one who got me interested in music and he'd keep buy me new CDs. He also promised that someday he'd get me drumms" he laughed, but then his smile faded. "He didn't last to do so."

"Ah..."

* * *

><p>Fallen sighed with relief when she heard footsteps on the staircase. No offence, Margali was very nice woman and finally getting to meet her was pretty heartwarming, but since Kurt's mother was kind of kept in dark, she didn't like her asking questions. Do keep her from asking she already crafted a monologue about how Kurt is cool, tell stories about totally nothing important and was very eager to give long answers to simple questions of 'do you like chocolate' safe kind. She couldn't keep this going any longer, already feeling like an idiot. Oh, that first impression on mother in law.<p>

When Amy and Kurt appeared in the doorway the female happily held guitar box in her hands, paying more attention to the tressured instrument than to where she was going. Fallen smirked at the sight, and Margali rose her eyebrow.

Amy didn't notice either of their looks, she was all about the guitar. "I'll go practice outside if you don't mind" she grinned, waved and disappeared towards the front door.

"Haben Sie leihen es ihr?" Margali gave Kurt a questioning and surprised look.

Fallen once again felt that urge to facepalm because she didn't get them when they spoke German, when she suddenly figured: ha! she undersood this one! Years beside Kurt and poor attempts on taking german classes finally paid off. The woman asked if Kurt 'lend it' to her.

"Ich gab" Kurt replied.

'I gave' Fallen translated this one easily.

"Was?"

'What', obviously. You don't need to be genius to know this much.

"Ich Weiß was ich tue. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mutti" Kurt assured.

'I know what I'm doing (?), Something-something, mom.'... Well, at least Fallen tried. She knew probably any one-year-old german kid would know this much, but it was still much more than she'd understand one year ago.

Margali sighed. "Ordung, Kurt, einfach nicht machen bedauert" the woman got up and began to prepare some ingredients on the counter.

'Alright, Kurt' - and this is where Fallen got lost. She's likely to get day-to-day headache if she'll try to understand German. She noted in her mind to tell Kurt how much she respects him for being fluent at three languages, two of them incredibly difficult.

Seeing Fallen's emotionally-battered face, Wagner stepped behind her back and leaned in slightly. Not far enough to make Margali suspicious of them if she turned back around. Letting her know just yet that they are together could be a little risky. After all the woman wasn't aware of Kurt already going through the next two years and then spending another few in Fallen's reality. For her it was his first time she saw him around people who didn't try to hurt him.

"Do you want to breathe some air?" he asked smiling.

The brunette looked up at him. "Definately."

* * *

><p>A light smile played on Margali's lips when she continued up the stairs of her room. At first she was stunned when Kurt brought in the two girls, but very soon it was replaced with gladness and hope. Out of blue her son introduced him two female friends - ok, that's a little weird. Considering that never before he made friends outside the house - it's much weirder.<p>

At first Margali had a bad feeling about it, but she silenced these negative thoughts. She would rather see it in the positivelight and believe it's a chance, not a trap. Seeing the three of them smile and talk freely made her really believe it's all right.

She remembered every moment when she was a witness of how people hurt her son. You don't forget these things - no, they root in your awareness to forever hold your throat in iron grip of sorrow and guilt.

Margali entered Kurt's room to open the window and let in some air. It was the time of the year when the weather was warming up so she made sure to air house everyday.

She reached to open the window but before she stepped away she froze, stilled in place by the view she had far away, in front of her. On the field behind the window was her son, Kurt, and one of those girls - Fallen. Margali remembered the names right away.

But it wasn't the reason. What made her freeze at spot was the arrangement. The brunette laid on hed back, one hand under her head, the other playing with grass strands. Her son laid beside her, very close, on his side with one arm supporting his head. It wouldn't be disturbing if his other hand wasn't placed on her stomach and if their faces weren't so strangerly close for a regular chat. But she was sure they were talking, just from the distance she couldn't tell about what.

Margali watched them for a moment, question mark hanging above her head.

Mother willl always love her child, no matter what. And you don't need to give birth to be a mother. However that day Kurt said that parents' love isn't enough he broke her heart. Still she couldn't hide that she's aware it's true at some point. One needs love and this special someone. After all those ears and all meetings with 'outside people' going all wrong she could see his hope for finding that someone being smothered cruerly, and it hurt her to watch it.

Right now looking down at them she could see he made friends, and she was glad about it. He needed more people around him. But what came next - she didn't expect, despite everything.

His son leaned in closing the small space that separated him from the brunette. Margali was sure she knows what she's seeing, but a part of her had issues embracing in. Her son kissed the girl.

Oh, he's going to have to make a lot of explanations.

Margali smirked, worried but at the same time - hopeful.

* * *

><p>To be continued in part two of the episode.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last short autor's note I want to write here, is huge THANK YOU to Ophelia Lokisdottir who sumbited the first review this story got here. Marvel bless you!<strong>


	3. 0,5 Borderline - part 2

**A/N:** I've got to say just one thing, it's to everyone who reviewed or will review: You are wonderful! I hope to often see your reviews, it's powerful motivation! Make sugestions if you have some, just don't suggest me to make chapters shorter or change something about my characters, because those elements are staying ;) But do tell what you wish to see in the future chapters. Don't be afraid to ask questions too~ I'll reply as much as I can without spoiling it.

Now on with the show, enjoy ^^

**Episode 0.5: Borderline**

Part 2

_"Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?_

_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

_I'm gonna live my life shining like a diamond_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly_

_When the world gets in my face I say:_

_Have a nice day!_

_Look around you, nothing's what it seems_

_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams_

_Let me be the first to shake the helping hand_

_When the world keeps trying to drag me down_

_I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground_

_I say: hey! Have a nice day"_

Amy's fingers sored when she finally gave up on trying to play the guitar that Kurt gave her - for what she was deeply grateful. By the time she finished she remembered how to play basic grips and managed to learn how to play a part of Bon Jovi's 'Have a nice day'. She decided she must learn the whole thing, because the lyrics were perfectly fitting her current situation.

She remembered quietly her past: back when she was an aging adult with two kids and an awful husband. Her stomach was turning with happiness when she realized that part of her life is left behind. When they moved with Kurt to his world she became a teen again and got another chance. She was going to make a good use of it, definately. That broken woman ceased to exist.

She noticed Fallen and Kurt approaching from side of a field. She saw the field when she was looking for a place to practice playing, and eventually she settled here, on the back porch.

"Paula!" she called to her daughter. ONCE daughter.

"Amy, please..." the girl said when they approached the porch.

She knew what she meant. For years Fallen hated being called by her document name. "Sorry. Fallen!"

"What?" the brunette stopped in front of her ONCE mother.

"How about we go to the village?" the black haired female asked.

At first Fallen rose her eyebrow with interest, but then she peeked at Kurt and her interest was gone, replaced with indifference. If she agreed she'd have to leave Kurt behind at home, because he can't really walk the streets without image inducer.

"I think I'll pass" she stated shrugging.

Amy's enthusiasm was gone, but she wasn't going to push.

Fallen asked: "How are you doing with the guitar?"

* * *

><p>[AN: Dialogue in the scene below is in German]

Kurt entered the house leaving the two females talking on the porch. Feeling thirsty he found orangade in the fridge and didn't bother to find a glass as he sat on the counter and took a few sips of it.

His mother stood in the doorway with a smile that should make him suspicious right away. "You and Fallen are quite close, hm?"

The boy almost couched as he suddenly pulled the bottle away from his lips. "You think so?" he asked, smirking awkwardly.

"Am I wrong?" the woman placed an empty glass in front of him. The boy quietly poured the orangade into the glass, in back of his mind admiting that habit of drinking straight from bottle was something he got living beside Fallen. "Kurt?" the woman said again.

The boy looked up at his mother with a low sigh. Alright. Hands up, white flag, don't shot.

"You're right" he agreed. But he didn't know what else to say. Is he expected to explain? Be straightforward about it? Avoid getting into details? Margali had THAT look on her face. No, he's not going to escape, not this time.

"How close?" she asked with THIS tone and Kurt knew he's done.

Ah, God, have mercy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later.<p>

"Alright, works for me, but don't make me regret-" Amy stopped mid-sentence when Kurt left the house and joined them on the porch. First off he sat powerless on the bench beside Fallen and with sigh of agony rested his forehead against her arm.

"Hey, you're alive?" the brunette poked him lightly, not quitting to speak her native language. Kurt was fluent by now.

"Ym-ymm" well that wasn't polish, but sure like hell it meant 'no'.

"Uhu...? What is it, deadboy?"

"My mom saw us on the field and-"

"Do I want to know what happened on the field?" Amy interupped.

"Nothing happened" Fallen stated and looked back to Kurt. "She figured?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"What did she figure?" Amy interrupped again. She hated it when people around her had those telenovel conversations when only those talking know what they mean.

"She figured me and Kurt are together" Fallen rolled her eyes slightly at her ex-mother.

"Are you sure I don't want to know what happened on the field?" Amy insisted.

"Jesus-Christ-bananas" Fallen got this one from Stephen King's book. Strangely catchy. "I told you, nothing happened..."

Kurt chuckled. A kiss or two is relatively nothing compared to what Amy could suspect.

Amy sighed as she got up. "Alright. I'm not willing to hear any details" she shrugged. She just liked to annoy them about their relationship a little. Maybe she really was more like a sister than a mother. "I'll go see the town on my own" she told them.

"Sure."

"Turn right in front of the house" Kurt instructed with a smile.

"Thanks" Amy waved her hand, took the guitar and left them alone.

Fallen sighed deeply when the other female was gone.

"So what your mother knows?" she asked.

"That we're together, how long, and..."

"And...?" Fallen frowned nervously.

The boy sighed wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. His eyes were on the field and moutains. He was glad this part of the house neightboors only with nature, at least he could be relatively safe sitting here. "I didn't want to tell her you're from another... dimension. Too much to explain, too little credibility and too many complications."

"So what did you tell her?" she rubbed his arm. "I'm sure she wanted to know why you never told her about me."

"I told her I'll explain it someday."

"And she took it?"

"Ja."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Fallen took a deep breath and rested her chin on top of head of the boy leaning against her. "Are you really going to explain it to her?"

After a moment of silence Kurt replied: "Someday."

Fallen peeked at him, a little nervous. "And how did she react so far? Am I in trouble for getting too close? Should I take off and hide in Canada? You coming with me?"

Wagner chuckled. "She's surprised, but she'll get over it" he answered, laughter in his voice. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Why Canada?"

The girl shrugged. "They do that in movies."

* * *

><p>Amy walked barely for a few minutes when she found herself in Winzeldorf's center.<p>

She couldn't say she doesn't like the look of this village. Stone-paved roads, alleys and buildings were very traditional and specific for this land, white with dark planks, and the mountains surrounding the village from all sides were quite stunning. It all made her feel like she stepped onto plan of some Hollywood movie about old Bavaria, or maybe France.

She could hear and feel her stomach growl. She grimaced and looked around. Names of the stores and shops were written above their doors in old fashion style, but everything was in german and she didn't get it. And still, even if she found a place to buy food, she had nothing to pay with.

Keep walking Amy found herself on the edge of the village. There were some fruit trees that were probably property to one of the villagers - mostly apple trees and grapes. Amy decided that taking one apple (just to fill her annoying stomach) can't do much damage so she reached for one of the apples.

The second her fingertips brushed the fruit images and voices flashed in her mind. She never experienced something like this before: "Stop moving around so much, Lydia!" a boy said to the girl who was on top of his arms, reaching for the apple. "It's you who should stop moving!" the blonde girl replied, her fingertips brushing the apple but not being able to catch it. "Hurry, you're heavy" the boy swayed trying to keep stabil, but he didn't manage and they both feel onto the grass.

Amy abrubtly withdrew her hand, her eyes wide. What was that supposed to be? She's seeing things! Could it be because she slept so little? Is she hallucinating, or maybe after all she's just plain crazy? Maybe everything that happened today was just her dream and she's in a coma?!

Okay, she's overreacting a little. She took a deep breath and reached for the apple again, hesitantely touching it and... nothing happened. Maybe she was really just tired...

* * *

><p>[AN: Speaking in polish in the scene below]

"Alright- or rather, not alright" Fallen said as she offensively sat down on sofa in Kurt's living room. "It's getting dark and Profesor didn't bother to come and get us."

"So it seems like we'll have to stay here for the night, right?" Amy asked. She came back from the walk and didn't mention the scene that flashed in her mind when she touched that apple. Right now she sat on the same sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "I wonder what your mother will think about it" she turned to Kurt.

"We'll do it like this" the boy began. "If the Professor won't contact us until tomorrow, let's say - noon, we'll get him to notice us."

"How?"

The boy shrugged. "Overusing my powers or something. We'll figure. Until then... let's give him two more hours. If he won't show up I'll find a way to tell my mom you're staying the night" he peeked nervously towards the door. "It will be interesting" he whispered to himself.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Fallen asked.

The boy looked back at her and smiled as if trying to convince her the idea was good. "That's the only one I've got."

* * *

><p>However two hours passed and Xavier didn't give a sign of acknowlaging their existance. They didn't know how much they can rely on how it all went the last time, but sure it seemed like their stay "for a little" will run "a little longer".<p>

Deciding it's time to bring plan B to life, Kurt began to cautiously explain the situation to his mother. Of course he couldn't tell the whole truth, or at least - he didn't want to do it just yet. Instead he told the parts that were relatively easy - about how Fallen and Amy have nowhere to go (that's interesting, only for tonight?) and how much he didn't want to turn his back on them.

Both girls spent the time sitting in the living room - "for their own sake" - and tried to hear what's going on in the kitchen.

Fallen would be sorry for Kurt being in such an uncomfortable situation, but... during the time he lived at her's he put her through many many situations like that and the revenge was kind of sweet now.

And even if she wanted to spare him this talk with his mom, she knew he'd insist to offer them housing for the night. She knew he wouldn't leave them on their own, especially after all they've been through.

Luckily it seemed like they won't have to worry. Margali sighed and smiled at the same time when she stood in the doorway and looked at the two females.

"Alright, girls, you can stay" she stated.

"Thank you, Mrs Szardos" Fallen smiled gratefully. "It means a lot."

The woman laughed lightly. "The pleassure is all mine" she replied. "And please, not 'mrs Szardos'. 'Margali's enough" she smiled. Her eyes were on Amy only for a little before resting on Fallen with interest. She was watching her like that every time since Kurt revealed he and Fallen were together - she was smiling, all sympathetic, but the girl felt like followed by eyes of the Big Brother.

Despite feeling incomfortable, she smiled back at the woman. "Alright... Margali."

"We've got one empty room upstairs, there are two beds we don't use" the woman continued. "I believe you'll be comfortable there" she assured and then turned to her son. "Kurt, could you be so kind...?"

"Of course" the boy motioned at the two females to follow him.

"Why is there a free room with two beds?" Amy asked in a matter-of-fact tone as they walked up the stairs.

"Long story" Wagner replied. "Does it matter now?"

"Not really."

The boy showed them to the room. It was quite empty, not much to look at, but also nothing to complain about.

There was a clock on one wall, displaying it was already after 8 PM. Chances that Xavier would come today were running thin. And whether he'd come or not - Amy wanted a shower, so after being officially accomodated here for the night, she kindly asked for a towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>*Half an hour later*<p>

With a towel around her shoulders Amy sat on the side of the bed that was her's for the night as she stared at the floor. She was thinking about what happened in the bathroom.

It started out from soap by the sink running out. She wanted to find a new one but when she touched the handle of a cabinet images again flashed in front of her eyes, like theey did with the apple. This time she saw this cabined being opened, time and time again and every time a pair of scissors would fall out of it, and once a voice asked: "again?". It was a short flash and left her feeling it was just her imagination, but she stepped back before opening the cabinet.

Scissors fell out and hit the floor.

And she couldn't stop thinking about it now. What was she seeing? A future? No. With the apple it was the past, because she took that apple. No one else could reach for it later on. Then was she seeing the past? How could it be possible?

Looking at it from a distance... she began to laugh at herself. She was in a fictional world, at Nightcrawler's house, being a teenager again, and she traveled in time. And NOW, she refuses to believe that she can randomly see flashes of the past? It was relatively nothing weird compared to the entire rest.

Moreover, considering the reality they were in... Amy felt pretty sure she knows what is the reason behind those flashbacks. It starts with 'm' and ends with 'utant'.

* * *

><p>At some point Fallen was glad she had the bed by the window, but on the other hand it was annoying. Amy was asleep at least for an hour by now, and Fallen was staring out the window the entire time.<p>

If she had a bed far from the window, perhaps she'd be asleep by now; with nothing to rest her eyes upon she'd drift away. Or maybe she'd be bothered by thoughts. Right now she was not - her head was empty and it felt good. She just watched the clouds passing by.

And suddenly the calmness was over, as without warning there was a flash and sound beside her. She almost yelped, but Kurt who startled her with his bamfing managed to cover her lips before any sound escaped them.

He placed finger to his mouth with a low 'shh'. The girl frowned at him, but he couldn't care less as he smiled at her, withdrawing his hand from her lips.

"You were asleep?" he asked.

"And what if I was?" Fallen replied with a light frown.

"I doubt. It's barely a few minutes after 1 AM, you never sleep at this hour."

"It was an exhaustive day" she noted.

"Which is why it was even less likely you'd be asleep" Wagner smirked. They spoke in a low whisper so they won't wake up the Older Grace - Amy.

Fallen rolled her eyes at his 'I know you too well' approach, but she also smiled. She was just going to ask him why he came here at this hour, but he was faster:

"I doubt you're going to go to sleep anytime soon" he said, moving closer to be able to lower his voice even more. "I know you didn't go to the town with Amy because of me, and as much as I appreaciate it, I also feel guilty" she finished seriously.

"And you came here in middle of the night to let me know that" the brunette summed up.

Kurt smirked mischeviously. "Nein" he whispered low.

Fallen's eyes got used to the dark by now, but still she couldn't see much of anything but Kurt's eyes. They glistened like eyes of a child who's heading to an Amusement Park for the first time. Something unmistakeable and deeply innocent, and she never saw this emotion so strong in anyone else's eyes.

The boy whispered: "I want to make up for that one. If you feel like it, of course."

Grace thought about it. "You mean you want to show me the village right NOW?"

Wagner didn't reply, he just smiled wider, his eyes never losing that emotion.

Sometimes Fallen was really taken aback with how different Kurt seemed to act around her than around anyone else. Not way back when... only now, when he relatively got over his insecurities. He was open, calmer than he used to be and than he still was among others, mostly because he didn't show off in front of her anymore. He was just himself, with all the good and the bad parts. He didn't hide it when something bothered him, he didn't avoid the difficult talks.

He really changed, but he was still the same person. Always.

She smiled at him a little and answered to his unspoken request. "Alright, we can go."

* * *

><p>As Kurt led Fallen into the night-covered village the girl quietly wondered if Professor Xavier will come and get them at all. And as they walked side by side she discovered that she strangely wouldn't mind if he didn't. She was in Kurt's homevillage, with the one she loved by her side, she was free of ghosts of her pasts and far enough from her own hometown. She cherished the peace.<p>

It was dark, but the night sky here was very different from how it looked in towns. Surrounded by the moutains, with almost all lights in the village off, they could see the beautiful stars and the moon. It was enough light to enjoy the views and feel somewhat shielded with the darkness from the eyes of the villagers.

Both of them knew that it's much safer to stay out of anyone's eyes. For one - Fallen wasn't from this village and she was dressed like a girl from her own times would. The village being small and outdated - it would make her outstand in a way that might not be appreaciated. And Kurt - he obviously had to hide from the villagers. They both kept eyes open for passerbys and Kurt disguised the best he could. He walked upstraight, with hood on his face and his tail hidden in the material of his clothes, however if someone knew to seek something suspicious about him, the dark couldn't be enough to hide it.

But worrying about it couldn't break their moods, as their clasped hands were tugged in pocket of Kurt's loose blouse and they talked quietly, chuckling and just letting go of all the stress.

Their peace was threatened when a man appeared on the other end of the street. He was a slender, stooping man with rat-reminding face, and he didn't look dangerous by any means. However if he would call other villagers, a larger mob would pose well-known danger. It wouldn't be something to worry about if he didn't head straight their way the moment he noticed them.

Who knows his reasons? Maybe he wanted to ask for time, or a handkerchief, or he wasn't from here and he wanted to ask about directions. Fallen would step forward before the man would get close enough to see any uniqueness about Kurt, but she didn't know german so the man was likely to try talking to Kurt either way.

Both teens were suddenly anxious, and they knew they need to do something before the man hurries his way to them.

And then - it hit her. The simplest ideas are always the best, aren't they? So Fallen went with her guts as she pulled Kurt around just enough to keep his face hidden in the hood for the approaching man, and she took the boy by surprised as she just kissed him. With corner of her eye she watched as the man who tried to approach them, appearently felt embrassed for he looked away and passed by them stooping even more and pretending he didn't notice them.

Kurt smirked as they pulled away, understanding how this pleasant idea saved them trouble. As the man disappeared from their view, he chuckled. "I'll remember this trick for the future" he said making a thoughtful face.

Fallen smirked back. "Oh yeah, embrassing random passerby's may come in handy."

"Thanks for distracting him" Kurt smiled as they continued down the street.

"Anytime, captain. Anytime. So where are we going now?"

"I wanted to visit some place, if you don't mind."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Fallen took a deep breath and despite the air in a church was suffocating, it was also in a way nice. It wasn't just the smell of candles, incenses and old people, there was also something within these stone walls that appealed to her. A smell of history.<p>

Of course Fallen didn't like - to put it delicately - any objects of cult and sacret buildings belonging to any religion or its fraction. She felt very comfortable with her atheism and she wasn't going to change it. She also convinced many people to drop their religion, however Kurt wasn't one of them. Though usually she felt that he believes for the wrong reasons.

And still she was eager to come here, because the architecture of most churches was something she liked, and she liked religious studies as a skeptic subject of human's beliefes, and a part of history only by means of what people did in the name of their gods.

This church was different from all the other ones she've seen, but she couldn't tell exactly why. Maybe it was because from the outside it seemed small, but on the inside it was not. A lot of elements were made of dark wood, and it actually seemed like a place for quiet prayer, not gold-filled place for pedo-priests.

"A little gloomy" she said. "And somehow goddamn catholic."

"Interesting use of words to describe The Lord's House" Kurt commented, but he seemed amused a litte.

The brunette turned to frown at him. "The Lord? That sounds like some fetishist game of slave and master. Won't drag me into that, a-a" she waved her finger in the air. "At least not with god involved, I don't do treesome. The two of us? If you want to."

"You're so perverted, I don't think it's the right place for talks like that" Kurt smirked half-heartidly as he shook his head and walked to the candles to drop a few cents from his pocket and light one candle. Not like he didn't mind Fallen comparing his God to a fetishist and belief to threesome. It was wrong, but she never held herself back from going hard on things she despised- and he knew she despises religion. But he knew her too long, and they had too many religion-related talks for her camparisions to still make him feel bad. He knew it's just how she is.

He just quietly lit up the candle and absorbed the serenity of the church while Fallen slowly walked towards the altar, looking around.

Then Kurt heard something.

Fallen noticed only a moment later when a priest appeared in door on left side of the altar. She turned around to Kurt, but the boy was no longer there. In fact it didn't surprise her.

Uncertain, she turned back to the priest who said something to her.

"I don't understand German, I'm sorry" she said in english.

"So it's no surprise I didn't see you here before. Where are you from, child?" the man asked, also switching to english, however his accent was so heavy that she had to listen to him very carefully to understand what he's saying. "It's not in common to visit church at this hour."

The girl smiled awkwardly. Her eyes nervously searched for Kurt in any place he could possibly use to hide.

"I'm here... visiting. I wanted... to see the town because I'm leaving tomorrow."

The priest aproved her with a nod. "In this case I hope you fell at home in our Church. God bless you" the man crossed himself in front of the altar and did some ritual that she recalled from the early childhood when she'd go to church. She watched him nervously wishing he'd just go already. And finally he did, disapearing to where he came from.

The girl sighed with relief and looked around once again. "Kurt...?" she whispered.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and she almost hit the 'attacker', before she realized it's just Kurt. He could move so fast and quietly that it sometimes could give her a heart attack.

She relaxed again. "Someday, if you surprise me like that, I may not be able to stop myself, I'll kick you, and you'll spend the rest of your life as a girl" she warned.

Wagner chuckled right next to her ear. "Wanna leave before the priest comes back?"

"Yeah. I've been long enough in a church for the next decade."

* * *

><p>That night when Fallen and Kurt finally returned the sun was already shining through the mountains. They both crawled onto their beds, quietly wishing they could just cuddle together, but instead being in two seperate rooms. Still both were relatively happy and soon fell asleep.<p>

But it wasn't meant for them to sleep long and good, because barely an hour later Margali woke everyone up and informed them that she's almost done preparing breakfast for everyone. As much as Amy seemed tired, Fallen and Kurt both looked like they left half of their brains sneezing in their beds.

After breakfast Amy decided to go outside. She did feel a little tired and she hoped that breathing some fresh air could help her. She found herself on the dew-covered field behind the house, at the very edge of it that rapidly came down and met a lake. She sat on a rock and watched the lake as she struggled to stay awake.

After a dozen of minutes she could hear the wet grass moving behind her and she looked around to see her daughter's boyfriend, who approached her with hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"May I join you?" Kurt asked in her native language. She was glad he was good with languages, if she were the one to learn german... oh god, just no.

"I don't own the place" Amy smirked, still a little awkward around him.

"I like to spend time here" the boy said, standing a few steps away from her and gazing at the lake. "The view calms, doesn't it?"

Amy yawned uncontrollably. "Even too much. I need caffeine."

"You won't find any at my house, sorry" Kurt chuckled. "No one there ever liked coffee. Unless you really want some, I can tell you where to buy it..."

"Eh, I'm good" the black haired female waved him away. "Where's Fallen anyway?"

"She also wanted coffee, but since she found non, she's taking a cold shower" Kurt replied. "She said it may help."

"It may."

She wanted to say something more, but a strange sound up in the sky made both of them look up. For only a moment they witnessed a dark shape passing above the clouds before it flickered and disappeared - or rather turned on masking mode.

"I guess the Professor's here" Kurt said.

"Let the fun begin" Amy keep stared at the sky, but the only way she could tell where the jet is, was as clouds suddenly collapsed above the field.

She was going to get up and head to Kurt's house, but the boy pulled her back by her arm. "Wait. They will probably land on this field, it's the only flat area around. Don't get under their wings."

Amy nodded and stood by. After a momet they could hear louder noise of engines and see air sway unnaturally where the Jet was hidden. Soon it went silent. After a few seconds a ramp opened and to them, who were outside, it looked like a gate to another world, hanging in the air.

"This is so cool" Amy whispered with amusement.

A bald man in a brown suit was now wheeling on his chair down the ramp, and a few steps behind him was another - quite short, but very muscled, with cowboy's hat on top of his head. Amy was a little surprised to see the second one - she thought about everything she remembered from the first episodes of Evo, which she obviously watched when she learned about Kurt's case, and she remembered that Wolverine joined only at the end of the first episode. However she wasn't going to ask about it now, it's not the right moment.

"I think we should just talk to them" Kurt suggested.

The Older Grace suddenly looked at him and stepped back. "You first. You know english better and you know what to do."

"I do not know what to do..."

"You still know english better than I do! We're talking in polish for a reason, remember?"

The boy sighed, a little amused, and noded at the once-grown-woman now-a-teen to follow him. Kurt tried to make up some plan before they get close, but no idea seemed much better than another. The sole fact that they are walking up to two people who landed with invisible jet made them look a little suspicious. Or maybe Professor get's this everytime? 'Hey man, nice invisible jet, can I fly it?'

When they were still a dozen meteres away, Logan and the Professor turned to them, hearing or sensing their presence.

Xavier was at first surprised when he saw them - because of Kurt's unique look or just because they were casually approaching them, we'll never know - but then he smiled kindly. Wolverine also rose his eyebrow at first, but then his features were once more unreadable.

Kurt and Amy felt like someone quickly scanned their minds, and they were pretty sure that this is just what happened. After learning their identitites Xavier appearently decided to get his point across.

"Good morning, Kurt, Amy, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Logan" the man said in english. "We're from a school for people with unique abilities. I would like to talk to you two."

'You TWO?' Kurt echoed in his mind, giving the Older Grace a questioning look. The female shrugged hesitantely.

Wagner looked back at the two men. "Alright... How about we talk inside?" he gestured towards his house.

The Professor nodded a little. Sure, he just began to recruit students, but you can guess that he didn't expect them to cooperate so casually. Especially since you don't get to see an invisible jet (yeah, see the invisible jet, I know) everyday, so it should make them at least shocked. However both - the Professor and Logan - have seen enough to accept, that for some individuals an invisible jet can be purely boring.

On the way to Kurt's house (and how much was that? 100, maybe 150 meters... however try getting onto the other side of a field in a wheelchair, it takes forever) Xavier explained them the basic idea of his school and made it clear that they are more than welcome to come with him and live there.

Kurt keep peeked at Amy, obviously wondering why Professor would talk about her like she was a mutant. Finally he asked the man who is the offer for.

"You, Kurt, and Amy. I believe you already know what unique gifts you own?"

Amy more or less knew what he's talking about - these weird scenes flashing in front of her eyes for some reason - but she didn't dare to say it out loud, because she barely could grasp half of what the man said, and she wasn't ready to speak in english. The stress was too big.

To her relief Xavier didn't wait for the response as he went on about his school and Gen X, and things she didn't understand.

Kurt listened, though he had issues focusing on what was being said. He knew it all before, and he kept thought about Amy appearently being a mutant as well as the issue of Fallen not being one, which could make it harder to get Professor to take her along. Logan walked behind and kept quiet. If Kurt didn't know better, he'd say that the man is having a bad day, but he did know better - Logan was just being calm.

It was actually nice to see them again.

The Older Grace keep eyed the two men, but more Logan. He was the kind that draws attention even if he doesn't want to. Even if she didn't know who he is and what he's capable of, she would still stare at him wondering what wild western movie he escaped from. He was wearing that cowboy hat and boots, brown leather belt, worn out jeans, 'woodcutter's' button shirt and he had a toothpick in his mouth. This outwear on a hundered kilograms of muscle in 160-cm-high hairy box would make him pretty outstanding almost anywhere.

And the Professor looked like he was from completely different world compared to him. Elegant suit, calmness and kindness on his face - those really made him very different from I-always-look-angry cobwoy-woodcutter.

Despite she was mostly watching the men, Amy also noticed Kurt peeking at her curiously. After fifth time she really wanted to burst out with laughter. One more time and she would.

Fortunately they reached Kurt's house and the boy invited the two quests to sit in the living room. Then he left to get his mother, and Amy suddenly realized she's left alone with the two. She stared at them poker-faced.

"Don't be nervous, Amy" Charles smiled at her.

The female smiled back awkwardly. "It the language barier... I'm not very good english" she explained nervously, proving her point without meaning to.

"You're good enough, and you will get better" Professor motivated. "Now tell me, Amy..." he began slowly. "Where do you live?"

Weird question - she thought. But maybe the right one to be asked.

"For now... I thinking no where" she replied, her english still failing, but oh - she was proud she at least understood the question. Both men rose one eyebrow skeptically. She nervously sat down, hoping to find comfort. Logan stood there with his arms crossed on his chest and watched her.

"Nowhere?" Professor asked.

Amy realized she doesn't know how the right things to say. It wasn't just english being a problem - she didn't know if they are even going to tell the Professor what REALLY happened. They didn't have a plan. Damn, does anyone plans anything here?!

She made a long, pointless sound as she tried to figure out what to do now. Then she noticed movement in the kitchen's door and turned that way. It was her daughter- err, ex-daughter.

Fallen had her hair combed in a messy bun after the shower, she was wearing a loose boxer shirt, with button shirt tied on her chest. She likely borrowed these two from Kurt to put on after the shower. She was wearing her own pale jeans though, likely because they weren't stained with glass (and landing with her butt on Amy's back when they fell from the portal could have something to do with it).

When Amy noticed her she was throwing out a papper the lollipop in her mouth used to be wrapped in.

"Fallen!" Amy called out to her.

The girl turned around and when she noticed the two men in the living room, she slowed down. But she was good at acting casual in the weirdest situations - talent? No, but living side by side with Kurt you get the EXPERIENCE. Without hurry she entered the living room with her eyes very focused as she scanned the two men.

"Morning" she greeted them after taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

Charles replied her and introduced himself and Logan, who didn't do more than blink.

Fallen didn't need to hear their names, she knew more than enough, but she noded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Paula Korzeniowska, but please, call me Fallen like everyone does. I'm..." she paused for a moment and peeked at the black haired female sitting in the armchair. "Amy's sister."

'So you're going to play pretend at least at some points' Amy thought, as Fallen continued:

"...and Kurt's friend. I believe it's him you're here for?" she asked with a kind smile.

Charles noded slightly. "Yes, and for Amy."

"Co*...?" the girl whispered in her native language as she turned to her ex-mother. The Older Grace hung down her head, amused and nervous at once.

The Professor continued: "I was just trying to figure where your sister and you live."

Fallen's eyes were back on him and for a moment they traced his figure as she tried to find just the right answer. Instead of a reply, she asked a question of her own: "Why would you like to know?"

Charles sighed low. It went so easy so far, but here comes someone who actually asks questions. Alright, he was willing to get rid of all doubt his recruits and their beloved could have.

"Kurt and your sister are very special, they are what is called mutants. Brain activity of people gifted with powers is different. I own a device that finds them and downloads informations so I can help them. However in case of your sister and your friend the informations were very incomplete" he explained.

Fallen was just about to make up a story that could excuse it, or at least keep asking questions until she figures out how to answer the Professor's questions without giving away their origins, but she was saved by Kurt returning with Margali. The woman eyed the two men just like she eyed her and Amy the other day - her eyes aware and curious. Then she walked up to introduce herself. Xavier began his little talk to assure Margali that his school is going to be good for her son.

Meanwhile Fallen withdrew slowly and pulled Kurt into the kitchen. "What the plan? What do we tell him?" she whispered in her native language, just for extra protection from anyone's ears.

The boy looked at her like she just asked to be given a piece of moon. "How do I know?" he asked nervously, then continued calmly: "If you want to know my opinion, I think the Professor could know the truth- or at least a part of it. Maybe it will be for the best."

"What part of it do you mean?" the brunette asked critically.

Wagner thought about it for a moment. "Everything."

"WHAT?"

"Shh..."

"Sorry. Are you sure?"

"In this situation we can't be sure of anything" Kurt sighed. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "If we tell the truth we can help in some situations. Besides... if we don't tell the truth Professor may disagree to take you to the Institute. Or both of you. Altough it seems like Amy is a mutant, I didn't see this coming. But still" he looked into her eyes. "You're not. He may not want to take you, and I'm not going without you. Not after all of this. And I doubt Amy would want to go alone."

Fallen needed a couple minutes to take in his words. Finally she sighed with resignation. "But let's just NOT tell him we know much more than the nearest future."

"Alright. But why?"

"It's about Lo-... I mean..." the girl remembered Logan's sharp hearing. She didn't know if he could hear them, but if he does she knew the chances of him understanding polish were slim. However if she spoke his name, it could draw his attention. Instead of speaking whom he means, she gestured by putting three fingers to knuckles of the other hand like they were claws. "You know. I don't want him to ask questions about his past. I'm not yet sure what should remain unsaid."

Kurt noded with understanding.

This is when Amy entered the kitchen. "Don't leave me there" she said in a begging tone of voice.

Fallen and Kurt locked their eyes on her before both pulled her into the kitchen and had her sit on one of the chairs.

"You have POWERS?" Fallen asked. "And I know nothing about it?"

Amy suddenly felt like she was in some movie with the good and the bad cop interviewing her about murder.

"Em, ya know... something odd happened, like some vision, but I don't know what it really was. I thought I'm seeing things because I'm tired or... I don't know..."

Fallen and Kurt exchanged looks.

"You could have told one of us" the boy said gently. Yeah, he was the good cop.

"I wanted to. Seriously! Today, but we didn't have a moment" Amy tried to explain.

And this time it was Margali who entered the kitchen. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" she asked in english, her face solemn.

"Of course..."

"In four eyes."

"Aw" Fallen noded at Amy and the two girls left to the living room.

The Older Grace sighed. Everything was happening so fast and in was a mess, she felt tired with the entire situation. She wished she could just rest and find the track of reality again. She needed time to adapt to her new, young body, new, weird situation, and new, foreign language.

Xavier welcomed her and Fallen with a smile when they entered the room. The younger girl took a deep breath and sat on an armrest of sofa. Margali was with Kurt in the kitchen, talking seriously. If not now, then maybe she won't get a chance to talk to Xavier.

"Professor..." she began, still uncertain. But she knew Kurt had a point. If they don't tell the truth, they may get stuck here. She may. And she didn't want to part with Amy and Kurt, and even more she didn't want to hold them back. "You asked where we lived... we appeared here yesterday, we stayed here, at Kurt's over night, but basically we don't live anyplace... anymore. Uh... we're not from here, you see" she explained carefully.

"Then where are you from?" the man asked.

How to get the point across? She tried but every possibility was wrong. Logan can't know too much, they don't have enough time to slowly explain everything. No, it was too complicated, worlds-wide anomaly.

Eventually she made up her mind and made a tough decision. She sat closer to Professor Xavier.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself" she said low.

At first Xavier didn't know what she means. Or rather he did know, but it seemed too easy to be the right interpretation of her words. She couldn't know he's a telepath, he didn't tell about that to any of them but Logan. But in the girl's eyes was the kind of confidence, awareness. It made him sure.

The man gave her a slight nod and reached to put two fingers on each side of her temple. The brunette closer her eyes, not entirely sure what to expect and if she's supposed to do anything. She just tried to guide him to the right informations by gently remembering the right things.

Amy stared almost breathless. Suddenly Fallen's fingers formed tight fists and she shivered. Amy held back her breath. She couldn't really see anything, just a man touching a girl's head, but damn, even Logan seemed interested.

It didn't last a full minute before Xavier withdrew and his eyes slowly opened with surprise, interest, even shock. These emotions were too intense for the picture of him that the girls created in their minds.

"Amazing..." he whispered to himself. "I sincerely wish to learn more about this case. It's certainly very interesting..."

Fallen sighed and smirked a little when she remembered her friend's words: Allow a telepath into your head, and it's like letting a man into your bed. You'll do it once and he'd keep coming back.

Xavier smirked with amusement. Could he be hearing her thoughts?

Fallen shook her head. Don't, you better don't be.

"In this situation can I join Amy and Kurt?" she asked.

Charles noded, smiling kindly. "Of course."

Margali and Kurt came back from the kitchen - the woman's eyes were a little nervous, but still focused. Kurt stopped in the doorway and watched his mother approach Xavier.

"Alright, Professor, Kurt can go with you" she said. Just from the look on her face you could tell that she's not certain it's a good idea, but she respected her son's decision.

Charles smiled kindly at her and looked at everyone. "I'm glad to hear that. If you want to go back with us today, I suggest you to go pack your bags. In the meantime, I'll talk some more with Mrs Szardos."

Margali looked back at her son, and being given a small nod of agreement she noded back. Fallen stood up and looked back at Kurt. They both smiled.

"So, he takes you too?" Kurt asked low when they left the living room.

The girl sighed with a smile. "We don't have anything we could take, but I guess you should get your stuff ready. I can tell you what happened as you pack."

* * *

><p>Barely two hours later everyone were ready to hit the road. Or hit the sky in this case. It took a dozen of minutes to say proper goodbyes to Margali. The woman would remind what to do and what not to do a couple times, tell Kurt to stay safe a couple more, make sure he packed everything twice, and of course - hug, hug and hug. Not only her son, she also hugged and gave tips to the two girls.<p>

Finally they found themselves on board of the jet. The insides didn't make Kurt even blink, he was very used to this place once, but the two girls gave curious look to everything around them.

Everything was made mostly of iron-like materials the girls couldn't identify exactly, the chairs were in two's on both sides of the cabin, overall 12 of them and 2 pilots. On the front was half-round navigation panel and a huge window that provided a wide rage of sight.

The Professor pushed a some button and the first pilot's chair disappeared in the floor, instead of it appeared a couple handles that locked on the Professor's wheelchair to keep it stabil. Logan sat on the seat of the second pilot and without much emotion told the others too take seats and remember about belts.

Kurt sat on one of the two seats behind the Professor and gestured at Fallen to take the seat beside him. Amy sat behind Logan, believing it's better to seat behind where he can't see her. This man gave her kind of creeps. And from here she could see how Professor pushes buttons on the control panel. Pushing buttons is cool, especially big red ones and there actually was one like that on the panel.

* * *

><p>The flight, as the Professor informed, was supposed to last about three hours. It was pretty little considering they'd be flying across an ocean. The jet was quite an amazing machine.<p>

However considering how tired Fallen was, she didn't hold back and fell asleep after less than half an hour. Kurt, whose arm was her pillow, also soon decided it's time to sleep.

Only Amy stayed awake and stared into endless space in front of her, wondering about how will her future look now, after she got a second shot.

The flight seemed to last forever for her, but finally they automatic voice woke up the other two as it informed them that they crossed New York's air zone.

Fallen sat straight as she rubbed her eyes and for a moment she couldn't remember what's going on. When she looked the front glass she could see they're flying low above the water, and in far front of them was a huge building on top of a high scarp with a waterfall. She remembered they had a hangar under the waterfall, and she smirked.

"Home sweet home, huh?"

Kurt sleepily smirked back at her. "Now I can say it" he whispered and grinned: "Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p>DICTIONARY:<p>

Polish:

*Co? - What?

* * *

><p><strong>Next time in X-Men: Revolution:<strong>

Fallen, Amy and Kurt take babysteps in the legendary Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. As they slowly settle down for the new life, they have to face a lot of things. First trainings, filling documents, making explanations, meeting first students and finally - High School. This means more than just facing Mystique and Todd messing at the Institute, it also means something by far worse and more complicated. Math exams.

**Look forward to episode 1: Strategy X**


	4. 1 Strategy X - part 1

**Short reminder:** Kurt already went all over the episodes living them like you saw on the screen, and THEN he moved to OUR world (yes, right where you're siting in front of the screen. Fun, ha? How it happened'd be explained really deeply, promise), where he and Fallen accidentally met, after a year (or so) they got together, and after four or five years thanks to machine invented by Forge (the dude from Middleverse) they both moved to X-Men Evolution reality. Fallen's mother (turned into teenager) alonside them just for fun of writing it. All is gonna make sense in time. BUT due to the travel between universes there's a time shift and they end up aaaalll the way back at the beginning of the series (episode 1).

*deep breath* God, will I ever start writing simple stories? Oh, don't even answer that.

Also; if you will like this chapter at least a little, you will love the rest.

This chapter is mostly from Amy's perspective, but chapter 2 will be mostly from Kurt's I think, and from chapter 3 the perspectives will be switching between all characters important for the current action. Amy will slowly fall back to be the background character, Kurt will slowly get more onto the front, so will Fallen, however I warn you she will act out of character in the chapter 2... for a reason. But I want to introduce Amy more before the action gets more complicated and the rest of the team joins the Institute.

English is not my first language, I only use it for writing and it's all self-taught, so don't be harsh about gramatics and weird use of phrases. If something sounds weird, then you can be sure it would sound just right... in my native language.

"[Polish dialogues translated]" - lots of them in first half of this chapter, but then it will happen only at times

"Normal dialogues"

_'Thoughts'_

*Phone calls and telepaths*

* * *

><p><strong>X-Men: Revolution<strong>

**Episode 1**

**Strategy X**

Amy watched the walls, fancy stands and paintings in expensive frames, floor made of dark wood and the red carpet covering it. In some way she liked the impression of this place, but on the other hand surrounded with so much expensiveness one felt like such a unnecessary dirt staining the view. She was sure she would get used to all this fairy easy and this so-worthy ceramic vase they just passed would be nothing but a boring flowerpot. But not yet.

As Amy stared at the corridor, and Kurt was mostly on his cloud nine, Fallen was focused on the situation at hand, her eyes on the Professor as she listened to the man carefully.

"Considering the situation and your appearant origin, many explanations from my side happens to be pointless" the man said.

He didn't start the 'real talk' on the flight from Europe, neither when they were leaving hangar. He began just now, once Logan left in his own direction the moment they left the Institute's undergrounds.

"Altough I can't say I'm not..." Charles' eyes gained more focus "...intrigued, by what I heard from you so far. Sadly it also worries me. Altough I doubt that your origins could bring dark clouds upon us so soon, therefore for now I assume we let it be" the man's eyes shifted again to the brunette walking at his left side.

The girl gave him a single nod of agreement. "I also think that there will be a better time to dig deeper into this. For now we have other stuff to explain" the girl sent a short look to Kurt walking at Xavier's right side, then her eyes stopped at Amy. "You still didn't tell us why Cerebro found not just Kurt, but you also."

The black haired female sighed deeply. "I don't know how to call this, really" she said honestly. "I don't understand it."

"Understanding the nature of your abilites is the key to what you're ought to learn in this school" Xavier interupped gently. "Come with me to my office, Amy."

"Can we go too?" Kurt asked peeking at the Older Grace. (AN: for those who forgot: Older Grace - Amy. Young/Younger Grace - Fallen. Grace is their last name to be.)

"If Amy doesn't mind" the mentor gave them a nod, and the black haired girl noded vigorously as well.

XREV

Once they were in the office, Amy was told to sit on a sofa and Xavier stopped his wheelhair in front of her, behind a glass coffee table.

"Now without stress, tell me what exactly happened" Charles instructed the desorientated female.

The Older Grace hesitantely began to explain how she touched an apple and saw an image of children reaching for it. She also told him how she seemed to absorb the knowlage of constanly falling scissors from a touch of the cabinet they were in.

She was glad that the other two were there to help her find the right words, for her knowlage about english language was lower than she wished. She got stuck or lost every few words, and then usually Kurt tried to quess what word she needed.

He sat on the wide armchair, with Fallen beside him, sitting on the armrest with one of her legs pulled up. The brunette curiously watched Amy explain her new discovered power. At first she was looking around the room, but now she focused on her 'sister'. Sister, yeah. How could she call her 'mother' now, that they were about the same age? Not like Amy ever was a mother to her. Always a sister, which, even Fallen admited that, wasn't always right.

Seeing her 'sister' confess her new discovered ability, Fallen couldn't help but wonder about her own lack of powers. Of course she wasn't about to wish to become a mutant, but she also didn't want to be disqualified from taking part in trainings and other actions. Maybe it was ridiculous once you notice how many mutants in the series have powers that are useless in fight, but the thing was - she didn't want to be useless.

She decided that once they settle in a bit, she will ask the Professor if she can have some kind of weapons to take place of genetic abilites that she didn't seem to have. At least for now, she knew she may turn out to have some powers as well, especially since Amy does, but she didn't want to take it for granted.

She was pulled back into reality when Xavier spoke low, as if though to himself: "What you're describing seems to be a form of psychomethric ability that bases on retrocognition." [[A/N: I'm sorry if I write the smart words in different ways then they'd be called in comics, translating some of parascience names for powers is problematic. Keep in mind I write this story originally in my native language.]]

"What does it mean...?" Amy asked.

Charles looked up at her again. "It means that you have the ability to see the past, but this ability needs an underpin in form of an object. You can see what an object 'saw', and that includes situations, other objects, places and people" he explained.

The Older Grace listened carefully, but it all was tangling in her head, creating a messy, undreadable... something.

"If you will practice, it may be that someday you will be able to create psychomethry based visions in real life time" the man added.

You didn't need to be a genius to know that Amy was way far from understanding what it actually means.

"[Any object will be like telephone wire for you, and you will be the phone]" Fallen interupped with explanation in their native language. At this point she was glad that once upon a time she've read too many Marvel comics. Now this smart talk about powers was less complicated for her. "[For now you can see 'memories' of objects in form of audiovisual retrospections. Got it?]"

"[I guess so]" Amy agreed. It all became way simpler once Fallen put it her way and used the language that Amy actually could speak easly.

Xavier went on about Amy's power. He also handed her a pen and asked to try using psychomethry on it.

As Amy was trying her best with the pen, Fallen sighed quietly to herself and rested her back against the armchair, putting one of her arms on it's back, behind Kurt. She slightly leaned towards the boy.

"Guess they don't need us here, let's go, hm?" she asked low.

Wagner looked up at her. "You want to leave Amy on her own? With Xavier, english language and pen's memory reading stuff?" he asked half-seriously.

"Mothers. They grow up so fast..." the brunette said theatrically.

Kurt smirked at that and wasting no time stood up, offering the girl a hand. "Therefore care to see the mansion?"

Hearing it, Amy immediately stood up. "[Don't leave me, I won't even find a way to my room in here!]"

_'Ah, right... room assignments'_ Kurt thought. When you already live at one place for so long, it feels only natural to head to the room you had all along. He almost forgot the time has shifted and to the Professor it was the first time he was here.

He turned to the man. "Vhat rooms are we supposed to be in, Herr Xavier?"

[[AN: Before you start asking questions/if you didn't read the previous chapters carefully/if you forgot. Kurt speaks Polish because during his time on surfance he was in Poland for 5 years. Don't tell me it's not enough to learn language, especially since you should know how good he's at languages. In comics he speaks what, 8 languages? But I figured the accent would still be there due to the fact that he never really stopped using a lot of German daily. Though I don't always write it in his speech, but know it's there.]]

Xavier didn't take long to think about it. The Institute only began to gather students - with so many rooms and so little residents, he didn't need to search for extra space. "Kurt, what room did you have... the first time around?" he asked, carefully searching for the right words.

"The seventeen."

"Then if you want you can have it once more. I suggest you girls could take the sixteen."

"I want to have seperate room?" Amy asked before thinking about it. Fallen sent her a look with fake hurt.

"And the fiveteen, then" Charles smirked slightly. Amy grinned. "We can talk about the whole rest after the dinner, for now make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Professor" Fallen said as she pushed/pulled the other two towards the door. "It means a lot to us. [Move it, you two!]"

As the door behind them closed, Amy looked at her former daughter with eyebrow lifted. "[Why did you want to leave so bad?]"

"[I sat there for fifteen minutes thinking about how hungry I am. Direction: kitchen!]" the girl passed the other two and marched through the corridor. Amy and Kurt exchanged amused looks and followed the brunette until she stopped at the end of the corridor and began to stare.

"[You ok?]"

"[Yeah... I just realized I have no freakin' idea where the kitchen is...]"

Hearing it and seeing the hilariously confused expression Fallen had, both Amy and Kurt bursted with supressed laughter.

"[It's not funny!]" the girl exclaimed.

Kurt, still laughing slightly, grasped her hand and pulled her towards corridor on their left. "[Come on, genius, ve're going foodhunting.]

"[Yes please~]"

Amy, also still laughing, joined them. On the second though her stomach actually felt ready to kill for a sandwich with something good. Maybe it's better to avoid losing people and just stuff it with something from the fridge.

**Episode 1: STRATEGY X**

**[now should play the intro]**

"[Tell me, Kurt...]" Amy began when she swallowed another bite of a surprisingly tasty sandwich with salad and some meat.

"You should use english, you'll learn faster" the boy interupped her preparing his own food.

"[While I don't want, it's too hard!]"

"Then you should practice even more" Wagner smirked at her. He looked at Fallen who was sitting on the kitchen's counter. "Am I right?"

The girl had her mouth stuffed so she just gave him a thumb up.

Amy let her forehead drop into her palm. "[And I was glad I can use polish around you]" she sighed.

The boy laughed. "Life is brutal."

"[I used to say this, you know?]" Amy exclaimed. "[You shouldn't use it against me.]"

"**ANYZING** you say can be used against you" Wagner smiled mischeviously.

Amy gave out a short sight. "[Now I see how you two manage to get along]" she muttered. Just like Kurt didn't give up on using english, she didn't give up responding to him with polish. "[Either way, tell me... who is here except us, the Professor and Wolverine?]"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Frau Monroe for sure, Scott and Jean should be here too... I think. At least zey were the last time I joined, and it would be three weeks from now... into future. So... I don't knov."

"[I got lost in all this english, and your accent is NOT helping me]" Amy stated. The boy repeated about the same thing in polish. "[Still complicated. But I get it now. Hn, I guess we'll see if they're here or not.]"

And they actually saw, sooner than later. Scott who was walking through the main hall appearently was drawn to kitchen with sounds of unfamiliar voices, and now he was heading their way. Kurt didn't give it a second thought, but both of the girls looked the boy upside down.

He was tall, that's for sure. About 190 centimeters [[A/N: We use centimeters to descibe height here, so excuse me if it's not what you're used to. But hey, it's math. Just accept it's some number and keep going]], maybe a few more or less. He had brown hair, strips of his bangs were falling onto his scarlet sunglasses. He was wearing some sweather with sleeves rolled on his elbows and typical corduroy with the belt placed high. Well, maybe not that high, but higher than it was usually worn in 2014 year when half of the men wore their pants in their knees... or was it just Poland? A short thought ran through Fallen's thoughts: it would take her a while to get used to like the 90's fashion, but she sure preffered it from what was modern in her reality. Then again it didn't mean she was going to dress like typical 90's teenager.

Thinking about it made her realize that the three of them must look like from another planet when it comes to the way they were dressed. All the three of them were definetely dressed 2014, but non of those here could know that.

Summers stoped in the doorway looking them upside down, yet lingering mostly at Kurt, who more than with clothes, drew attention with appearance alone. However Cyclops fastly recovered from surprise and walked closer to the new students. "I'm Scott Summers, and you are...?"

"Fallen Grace. I mean, I know it sounds ridiculous, but... well, nevermind. Just call me Fallen" the girl waved her hand once. She didn't even bother to explain 'Fallen' wasn't her document name and she doesn't like people seeking 'poetic' meaning of her name. Not quite what she aimed for.

"Kurt Wagner" the boy introduced himself not getting up from the table. He wasn't very eager to shake hands with Summers after the 'last first time' meeting him, but it was nice to see the dude again.

"Amy Grace" the black haired female finished the introductions nervously.

The brown haired male noded. "You're all new?"

"Newborn you could say" Fallen said meaning their transversal time travel. Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head. "Nevermind" she muttered.

"Then-" Summers was going to say something, but he stopped and looked around. From behind his left shoulder appeared a tall, red haired female. She was smiling politely.

"Welcome to the Professor Xavier's Institute" she said, as if though finishing Scott's part. Altough if he was given the chance to finish, he wouldn't probably have this candy smile plastered to his face. This smile of hers was driving people crazy, some in the good way. But only some. "My name is Jean Grey. Scott, are you ready to go?" she asked, moving her green eyes to the brown haired male who noded in response. The girl looked back at the three teenagers. "I'm sure you'll love it here. If you'll need anything don't be afraid to ask. We can hopefully talk later today."

She gave them one last wave of a hand before smiling to Scott and they both headed to the main door leading out of the mansion.

"She's so sweet that makes me wanna vomit a rainbow" Fallen murmured to herself.

"[You better get your stomach used to this, we're gonna see her everyday]" Amy stated.

"[You better tell me how do you feel being a teenager again]" the brunette smirked mischeviously.

When the girls began to talk about the school, Kurt's thoughts drifted back to the day when the last time he met Jean and Scott. The very first time he joined the Institute, no time shifting and no company...

[Flashback]

_"Herr Professor, are you sure it's alright for me to live in your school?" the boy asked in a lowered voice. He kept stared out the raindrops covered window. Grey buildings they passed were so different from moutain landscape he was so used to, that it made his stomach turn. The weather was so depressive, and even without it he felt tightness in every muscle, even in those muscles he didn't know they exist. Calling it stress was trurly an understatement._

_"Of course, Kurt, and I'm sure you will like it there" the man on passager's front seat replied friendly. The white haired, dark skinned woman behind the wheel didn't say anything, focusing on driving instead._

_It was a few hours later that the boy remembered the waterdrops didn't hit the front window. But back then he was too fullfilled with worry to notice that._

_Sitting in that limo he was heading for something new, but he didn't know what was it. Was it happiness and normal life, or was he rushing towards another gloomy calamity in his life? He's feelings were stirred and confusing, but he knew that this is a chance and he has to take it._

_The window reflected insides of the car, as well as his own schiluette, but darkness swallowed his face underneath the hood, and only his eyes were glowing through the dark. Eyes full of hope and fear at once. He could see it way too clear._

_When they approached the mansion Kurt couldn't look away from the place. It looked completely stunning. _

_As he followed the Professor and miss Monroe, they led him through corridors and into what they told him to be the Professor's office._

_"Herr Professor, where are the other students?" he asked surprised by the emptiness on the hallways._

_The man smiled at him. "You are one of the first students. Except you there are only two of them" he said lightly. "You will meet them soon."_

_Those last five words sent a shiver through the boy's spin. The idea of meeting anyone smelled like trouble._

_When they finally made it to the office Miss Monroe left their company saying something about getting an uniform and that she would be back soon. As Xavier welcomed Kurt to take a seat, the boy thanked resisting and peeked from underneath the hood at the man who explained him more about the school. Kurt wondered if it can trurly be as good as it sounds._

_Then there was voice coming from the corridor, "We're leaving, Professor!"_

_"Wait a moment, come" the man said back in a louder voice, but still sounding gentle. "I want to introduce you to someone."_

_Kurt tensed hearing the footsteps of two people getting louder and louder behind the open door. Eventually two teenagers approached the office - a serious looking brunet and lightly smiled, redheaded girl._

_"This is Kurt Wagner" Charles began, but the boy he mentioned wished he could be someone else at that moment. "He arrived yesterday evening."_

_That's right, he was in US since yesterday, but he spent the whole night in a train to Bayville. You wouldn't believe how many doubts a person can have during a travel like this. How many times they can wish to turn around and run back home._

_"Hi, Kurt" the serious brown haired boy's mood shifted as he smiled. "This is Jean, and I'm Scott. Welcome" he introduced both of them and held out his hand to Kurt. Wagner shuddered, tensed, and took two steps back, silently standing beside the Professor Xavier._

_"Kurt... you're among friends" the man said. The red haired female stood beside Kurt._

_"Don't touch anyone" his mother told him once, when back in early childhood he went outside with her, from head to toes covered with clothes that didn't let an inch of his body to be seen. Only the eyes, so he could see. But when he eventually walked away from his parents and some man touched him, thinking that he was lost, people wanted to kill him._

_"Don't touch anyone" she told him time and time again, whenever he was going for those rare outside-home-journeys with his parents._

_"Don't touch anyone" settled in his head like a life-lasting warning. Like a rule he can't break for it would always bring tragedy upon him. But does it mean he's supposed to throw away the chance to rearrange his life?_

_That's right. He didn't come all the way here to hide again. It was supposed to be a chance to change that, and this is how he should see it. His hand in his pocket budged and froze before it eventually moved out of the hiding and hesitantely gave Scott's hand a light squeeze. "Halo."_

_The girl beside Professor had uncertain look on her face, Scott's face for a moment look almost fearful, then surprised and finally settled for something that reminded Kurt too much of disgustement. Wagner quickly pulled back his hand and tugged it into the deep pocket. The brown haired male ran his pale over material of his jeans, as if trying to wipe it clean._

_Kurt felt hopelessly and took another step back. He was ready to get out of there at any second. Any. But Professor coughed to get their attention and smiled kindly. It stopped Kurt. _

_"I was just telling Kurt how I created this for young talents" he began. "Youngsters with gifts that don't always come as an advence. Am I right, Scott?" there was reprimand in the man's voice. Wagner rose his eyebrow at the new emotion he didn't hear in Professor's voice until now._

_"So you heard what happen, Professor?" the brunet's voice was full repentance._

_"It would be hard not to, they mentioned it in every news" Charles replied, but Kurt no longer paid attention to the words. Now his focus was on the redhead who stepped closer to him, making him nevous._

_"Somebody was in trouble, uh... there was an accident. I'm so sorry" the tall boy massaged his neck and likely looked away, but it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. And anyway, why would he wear them indoors?_

_"I know that" Xavier's voice was a little too angry. "Fortunately no one got hurt and they still don't know the real reason, but you must be more carefull, Scott._

_"What are you talking about?!" the boy spoke louder. "I have bazooka in my eyes! What do you expect me to do about it?!"_

_"Control yourself. This is what you're here to learn. All of you."_

_Kurt peeked at the redhead who listened quietly as the two men spoke. Feeling his eyes she turned to him and shrugged slightly as if saying that's just how they are. Wagner smiled at her. Well, at least it's not only him who tends to get in trouble here._

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird - fly, into the light of the dark black night"_

_- "Blackbird"_

_by The Beatles_

_[[A/N: I like adding song lyrics to express feels, don't hate me D:]]_

Kurt was torn out of his memories by Fallen's hand on his arm and her voice saying: "Rooms? Way? You show. Verstehst mich*?"

The boy blinked a couple times before rubbing his eyes. "Oh, ja, sure. Leveling up in german, Fallen?" he smiled at her as get up.

The brunette shrugged. "You were ignoring me, so I thought you won't be able to ignore my bad accent and you'll have to start paying attention. Worked."

XREVXREVXREV

It wasn't that hard to get lost in Xavier's residency if you were there for the first time. Both girls remembered how to get to their rooms, kitchen and the Professor's office and that was always something to start with and enough to split. Amy took a fresh towel she found in her room and went to take a shower. The bathroom was on the corridor and it belonged to five rooms, also Fallen's and Kurt's rooms, however they let her go first.

Fallen realized she has nothing to do considering her lack of any bags to unpack, and she didn't want to wander the mansion alone, so she ended up lying on Kurt's bed and watching him unpack.

"Who will have these rooms next to ours'?" she asked watching the boy try to put his clothes in the closet without creating a mess of materials.

"Evan, Rahne with Amara, and Tabitha for some time" the boy replied then smirked. "And you two took rooms that belonged to Jubilee and Kitty with Rogue."

"Aw..." the girl turned to lay on her back. "Nothing like messing with reality at the very beginning" she chuckled.

The view of ceiling was suddenly hidden with Kurt reaching above her to another load of his stuff from the bag that laid on the bed beside her.

"I doubt the world's desitny can change because someone will have another room" he smiled as Fallen poked the cross he wore on his neck, that now hung in the air above her face. He took what he needed and pulled back again.

"We'll see about that."

Almost twenty minutes passed when Fallen entered Amy's room without bothering to knock. Her ex-mother sat there, wrapped in a towel, with her hands crossed on her chest and her hair dripping. She stared feverly at her wet clothes hanging on chairs and other furniture.

"[Did I miss something?]" she frowned.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy managed to dry her hand-washed clothes just in time to join everyone for dinner.

Professor still was not here, but everyone else were present. Jean went this and that way with food, Kurt hurried with helping her, Scott watched and Fallen and Ororo settle the table and chat. Amy didn't have the chance to meet Ororo yet. She used to think of her as her main possibly-friend-to-be when Fallen suggested her to consider her stand in this reality. Right now, due to the fake age difference, she was worried they might not get along all that well.

"Amy."

The female suddenly turned around, Professor Xavier was behind her back. "Yes?" she asked hesitantely.

"I would like to talk to the three of you after the dinner. Until then I advise you not to speak out loud about the circumentances of your arrival."

"And Fallen and Kurt know...?" the girl peeked at the teens.

Charles gave her a nod and smiled. "Let's join them. You could use a warm meal."

XREVXREVXREV

The dinner passed by like you could expect any first common dinner of group of people to pass. Considering the Europe-US travel, time travel, reality travel and age shifts- ah and being in a school of young superheroes where Kurt already was but no one knows- after meeting your boyfriend's mother in Fallen's case and facing english language in Amy's case-... Well yeah, it was a relatively ordinary dinner.

Jean and Scott asked the obvious questions, and - obviously - there was also the question: what are your special gifts? Kurt replied simply, Amy tried to remember the complicated way Xavier put it, but it was Fallen who gained the most attention here when she said she's gifted with ability to be pain in the ass.

Of curse it also didn't satisfy their curiousity and the girl had to admit she's not a mutant, which caused a lot of unspoken questions in the fellow mutants' heads. However she made up this story about her and Amy being suddenly orphaned, and Professor added that they are his very far relatives so the Institute is now their only home. For a moment Fallen worried Jean might read the truth is a little different, but then again why would she use telepathy right now? Their story seemed pretty realistic and even Xavier approved it.

Everyone stayed at the table chatting until everyone finished their meals. That's when the three new teens heard Professor's Xavier's voice in their heads: *Follow to my office please.*

Amy noticed with interest that when it comes to telepathy, the language barrier seems not to exist. Also this invatation didn't make her any more stressed than she already was. After all that happened since yesterday she couldn't be. Yet along with stress came so much motivation that it frankly surprised her. In fact she hardly could stop herself from grinning insanely all the time, and she had to remind herself: you're an adult, act like one. Then she'd always remember she's now a teen, and she was grinning even wider.

It was almost shame to admit that her daughter, or rather the person who used to be her daughter, seemed so much more serious and focused. At first Amy thought it was weird, becase after all Fallen depended on being here, so when it happened it only seemed natural to grin and bounce happily. And eventually Amy understood what's the deal. Fallen had to make sure to have a good start and control her situation, only then she could relax.

They entered the office. The weather was getting worse and filled the room with greyish glow that made the room seem cold, yet when the Professor switched on the lights, his office seemed very cozy once more.

"I have been wondering what is the right thing to do about the... case of your arrival" Xavier began the moment door were closed behind their backs. The three teens sat down, all more or less worried what they might hear. The look on Charles' face was a serious one when he turned to look at them. "I believe you are aware, that a change of something seemingly insignificant for the history, can have tragic consequences."

Sudden fear and insecurity shot like an arrow through hearts of the three teens. The worst scenarios played in front of their worried eyes.

"Are you trying to tell us to stay away from here?" Fallen asked breathing out sharply.

"Or worse" Kurt added, his voice lowered. "Wash our brains?" the boy grabbed Fallen's hand.

This idea was shocking for the brunette. Her fingers locked on Wagner's hand with beseeching look in her eyes. Even Amy was suddenly tensed. She began to doubt things will go smoothly. If they will be now kicked out, or have their memories removed, or worse- somehow sent back to where they came from-

She cleaned her throat. She didn't even want to think about coming back to 'that life'.

The growng heavines on their hearts was lifed when the Professor rose his hand and shook his head. "No, I'm not about to 'wash anyone's brain'. I'm not altering anyone's memories unless it's neccessary, and in your case..." he paused and looked each one of the in the eye.

Now that the scary moment was over they watched him with interest and attention, in Amy's case also confusion, because she didn't understand half of what he said. Yet still Charles could see the shadow of fear in depth of their eyes. They still weren't sure of anything.

"Of course you are very welcomed in this school, however I have to request you to remain under one condition..." the man entwined his fingers and looked at his schoolers. His eyes were kind, but deep down there was the threat of restriction and consequences. "I realize that it is not possible to change nothing as you are here, and maybe sometimes the change is good, but sometimes it can cause more trouble than we can afford to deal with. I ask you to restrain your interference in what may be significant, and all interference you want to make in our destined future, you must consult with me. Do we have an agreement?"

The three teens nodded, quietly yet without any 'but's'.

"Alright. And of course try to keep the truth about your origin in secret. The less people know the better. That's all I wanted to talk to you for now. You will get your uniforms tomorrow morning, and after the dinner I suggest we will make a training to judge your current skills. As far as I'm concerned you don't have any documents?"

Receiving little shakes of their heads he went on:

"I will take care of it within the following days, then you can begin to educate yourself at Bayville High."

All the three of them thanked, got up and headed for the door. Kurt and Fallen already left when Amy remembered something important and turned back to the Professor. She took a moment to make sure she knows how to express herself in english.  
>"Me and Fallen apppeared here without any stuff. We don't have clothes, shampoos or anything."<p>

The man silently noded. A low sound of his wheels rolling on the carpet was the only sound as he left to the neightbooring room. For a moment Amy thought that was it. But before she decided whether she should leave, Xavier came back with a bank card in his hand.

XREVXREVXREV

"What do you think?" the brunette rested back of her head against the tree where they sat on the grass.

"About what?" Kurt was cross-legged next to her.

Fallen looked dwon from the three top and looked at him, however her head bent back made her seem exhausted like that. She shrugged slightly. "About what Professor said" she answered in lowered voice. "That we can mess up."

After a moment Kurt sighed and re-seated himself beside her, back to the tree just like her. He also rested his head against it and looked up. "There is always some risk when you fight for something" he said finally.

The girl stayed quiet for a while before dropping her head onto his shoulder with a deep sight. "Let's just not screw it up."

Kurt looked down at her with corner of his eyes and smiled a little.

Time passed lazily until Amy startled them. "[I've been looking for you! And I mean you, youngster]" she looked at Fallen. "[Didn't you forget about something?]"

"[I breathe constanly, blink 20 times per minure and I remembered to put my panties on. Is there anything esle I need to remember?]" the girl asked in matter of fact, tired tone.

"[We need some equipement, clothes, toiletries, other stuff.]"

Fallen rubbed her eyes and sighed. "[Right. We should ask Professor if-]" she cut mid sentence when Amy held up a bank card.

"[Do I have to think for you?]"

"[It's also your ass that has nothing to wear]" Fallen got up fro the grass and cleaned her back from the dirt. "[But you're right, we have to move our asses to the town and get stuff. The only problem is we don't know the way.]"

"[I can show you]" Kurt offered, also gettiing up from the grass.

"M-m" Fallen shook her head. "[For one you don't have the inducer yet, rememnber? And even if you did, I'm not the kind who wants to drag her boyfriend into some lingerine shop or another money-sucker. We can make it.]"

Wagner put his hands in the air defeated. He wasn't going to argue with either argument.

"[However some other time you will show me the town, for now I have to deal with this, so later]" Fallen smirked at him and saw him smirking back before she turned to Amy. "[Now what are we waiting for? Left, right, left, righ, march on, soldier.]"

Amy gave Kurt a look that could either mean 'I have birth to this?' mixed with 'save me from her'. Kurt's only responce was an amused grin as he watched the two females head to the main gate.

XREVXREVXREV

Pressure.

Yes, what she felt yesterday was definately some kind of pressure, and also - stress. Because even despite it seemed like everything is going their way, she wasn't yet ready to say she believes it completely.

However this morning made Fallen look at everything from a fresh point of view. Now she felt no longer hanging on a thin threat that could break, but walking on relatively steady ground.

_'Anyway, Fallen'_ she thought to herself, _'what are you worried about? Xavier won't throw you away, you've got all you need to live, and even if for some reason it would be taken away, you still have Kurt. You can make it together. Relax, girl.'_

She smiled to herslef as she brushed her hair back and searching for toileters in the bag she brought from mall yesterday. Grabing a towel and shower gel, she headed out for a shower.

She closed the door quietly and turned around to see Kurt waiting by the bathroom's door. He was watching her with a warm smile.

"How was the first night?" he asked.

"I slept well, much to my surprise" the brunette walked up to him. When she stopped beside him she could hear water running in the bathroom. "Amy?" she asked looking at the closed door.

"Who else?" Kurt smirked.

Grace shrugged lightly. Their three rooms were beside each other, with Fallen's room between Amy's and Kurt's, while the other two rooms assigned to this bathroom were still empty. Jean and Scott had their rooms a dozen meters away, and they were assigned to another bathroom.

The girl sighed - relaxed - and rested against Wagner, wrapping her arms gently around his stomach. He immediately replied doing the same.

"It all seems so unreal" the girl said low after a moment. "It all appears true, but the sole idea of what happened is..." she took a deep breath and moved her head back just enough to make an eye contact with Kurt. A small smile appeared on her face. "It seems unreal."

The boy chuckled low. "I know. One chance in a million... a perfect reason to start believing in miracles" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And in technology" the girl grinned.

"You didn't believe in technology before?" Wagner pretended to be surprised.

"Not that it could help me this much" the girl chuckled.

"Us. Help US."

"What's mine is yours, or something like that" Fallen shrugged.

"I'll remember that and use it against you sometime" Kurt smirked mischeviously.

Grace showed him her tongue as she pretended to be offended. Wagner's reply to that was a chuckle as he put his forehead to hers. After a moment his gentle smile changed into a look of concern.

"Hey..." he began delicately. "Don't walk around like that" he said as his eyes 'gestured' to her clothes. "For now it's just me and Scott here, but soon this place will fill with many teenage boys with lacherous thoughts."

The girl looked down at her tank top and panties. Hey, she slept like that, this is comfortable. She looked back up at the boy and smirked.

"Is that a warning, or already jelousy?"

"Preventiveness" the boy replied as he smiled again.

"I'm almost 19, I can take care of myself" Fallen chuckled.

"No. Physically you're 14. And I know you can take care, but let's say I'd rather not have my teammates tempted by my girlfriend."

"So I was right it's jelousy" Fallen smirked more, then finally sighed and smiled a little. "I guess I can invest in some sweather."

Kurt smiled at her. "Gut."

The bathroom door opened and Amy stopped humming the moment she saw them staring back at her. "Um..." she was visibly uncomfortable. "Are you standing here for long?"

"Just a little" Fallen stepped away from Kurt and towards the abthroom. Kurt noticed what she's aiming for and gave her to wester-movie kind of look: don't you dare... The girl grinned and dived into the bathroom closing the door behind herself. "Ten minutes max! You know me!" she called.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Sharing bathroom with a couple females is suicidal."

Amy smirked, shrugged and left to her own room as she started humming again.

XREVXREVXREV

*Some time later, kitchen*

Amy was halfway done with her breakfast, Kurt also began to eat, only Fallen was still in her room, likely straightening her hair. Jean and Scott also joined them in the kitchen and Jean, with her stainproof smile, tried to get to know more about their new fellow students.

"What's your birth years?" she asked smiling. You can't blame anyone for their kind nature, but sometimes she could get annoying. However Kurt didn't seem to mind yet and Amy was only annoyed with the language barrier. If not for english and memories of her past poking her all the time, she could be on her cloud nine.

"'84" Kurt replied as he poined at himself with his thumb.

Amy quickly considered it. She should be at least a year older than Falen, and since Fallen was born in April, and she claimed Kurt was born in November and is a couple months older than her-

"Me too" she said. She would be the same year as Kurt, just from March.

"And Fallen?" Grey asked as she rested her back against the counter. She was done with her breakgast before any of them even came to the kitchen.

"Um... '85" the Older Grace replied.

"Ah" Jean's face expressed something like disappointment.

"So you won't be in the same year at High School" Scott said. "That's a waste. You seem to be good friends."

This idea surprised both of the teens. They were so focused on here and now and these big things in the future, that they forgot to think about something so little as school. Even if they thought briefly about it, they were imagining to share the experience with the other two. It seemed obvious and natural. The idea of being on two different years created a mess.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" Professor's voice drew their attention to the man in the doorway. "Good morning."

The four voices answered him with a brief welcomings.

Summers stood up from the table and and stepped towards Jean as he turned to Xavier. "I suppose you'll want to talk. Will you need us, Professor?"

"No, Scott, thank you" Charles noded giving him a go.

The boy noded at Jean. "How about we catch a movie, then?" he smiled awkwardly.

The redhead smiled at him. "I would love to." She smiled at Amy and Kurt as she left with Summers.

When they were gone, Xavier said: "Non of you have any documents proving the level of your education" he said, much more than asked. "But I supposed you would like to be on the same year, you two and Fallen?"

Amy and Kurt exchanged very quick looks before nodding.

"In this case I offer you to take exams this week. We can see what is your actual level of knowlage and then we can decide what school-years you belong to. If the differences won't be major, you may all three be on the same year. How do you like it?"

"Love it" Amy smiled happily.

Kurt looked at her happy face and smiled himself, then turrned to Xavier and noded. "Works for me."

"Good morning, Charles" another soft voice spoke and Ororo came in through the backdoor. "Good morning Amy, Kurt."

"Morning, Frau Monroe" Kurt grinned.

"Good morning" Amy said quietly as she politely noded herhead.

"Ororo" Charles also noded to welcome her.

The woman was going to get herself some coffee but she noticed someone already made some. She rose her eyebrow and looked back at the three.

Amy struggled to speak up. "I want to do just one, for me, but Kurt say I don't be only one who love coffee."

Kurt smirked, amused with her strugles with english. So did Ororo, but her amusement was caused with other reasons.

"Aren't you too young to drink coffee?" she asked.

Amy opened her mouth but didn't answer. She wasn't too young! She was freakin' older than her!... Well... at some point.

"How do you like it here so far?" the blue-eyed woman asked kindly as she poured the coffee to her favourite cup.

Kurt smirked again and looked at Amy. Let her struggle with english, she needs to get through this awkward phase.

"Pretty" Amy said shortly. Even a single world required her to focus a lot.

As Ororo proceeded to prepare sandwiches to eat to her coffee (because not all people just drink it for the breakfast), the Older Grace watched her with expression reminded Kurt of a deer caught in the lights.

Ms Monroe was tall and fit, dressed in a long skirt and a t-shirt that revealed her flat stomach. She was wearing a lot of handmande-looking juvelly. Her long white hair contrasted to her dark chocolate skin making her an exceptional kind of beauty. But non of it drew Amy's attention as much as her cristal blue eyes. Amy always wanted to have eyes like that, but ended up with very dark brown, almost black ones. We always want what we can't have, don't we?

It took a dozen of seconds before the Older Grace realized she's being watched by amused Kurt. Her staring at Ororo with a spoon in her mouth must have been hilarious at some point of view. She gave him a fake-offended face and focused her focus on her plate.

Wagner was already done eating and now he just quietly laughed at Amy and sipped orange juice. Suddenly he was 'attacked' and had a small heart attack when - without warning - Fallen wrapped her arms around him from behind with a low 'boo' right by his ear.

"How about you show me the town today?" she asked and by the tone of her voice he could tell she's smiling.

He turned around a little to see her face with corner of his eye. "I still didn't get the inducer. And by the way, how is it possible that it's not even 9 AM and you already look alive and not like a zombie with messed hair?"

The girl stood straight keeping her hands on his shoulders. "I suppose that's how I get in friendly surroundings and without having to wake up on 4 AM" she shrugged. "Ah, and good morning, Ms Monroe~" she grinned.

"Good morning, Fallen" Ororo chuckled softly. "Do I understand well that you were in Bayville already, Kurt?"

Suddenly the boy felt like threatened. This is what happens when things already happened and no one knows but you.

"Noo..." he tried to think of something to say.

Fallen was faster and before Ororo's confusion grew too big, she 'explained': "Kurt has a much better sense of orientation in thee field. I could get lost in my own hometown so compared to me he knows the entire world" she shrugged.

Ororo laughed a little. She never had trouble with getting lost. Growing up in both, Jungle of New York ciry and the deserts of Kair, you were bound to have some sense of orientation in the field.

Fallen sighed low, relieved that the woman took her answer and accepted it. The the girl looked at what Kurt and Amy has (or had) on their plates and in their glasses. Last thing left was Kurt's orange juice, but her stomach twisted at the thought. Her body was begging for meat and suger. _'Could it be exhaustion after moving between worlds?'_ she wondered, but shrugged it off and turned away to find the food.

"[It's so peaceful here]" Amy said in a drift-away voice.

"[Enjoy while you can]" Kurt replied to her. "[When this place fills up, you won't find a peacful place. Not even in the storeroom under the staircase]" he waved a finger in the air as if to stress that he's not kidding.

Amy laughed. "[You checked?]" she asked while Ororo left the room quietly, leaving the three teens alone.

"[Not me. I have better placed where nobody can disturb me]" he smirked like a winner.

"[And I take it you won't tell me where these are?]"

Kurt shrugged in 'you never know' manner.

Fallen sat in the chair beside Wagner with a sandwich with some kind of undefined meat and freezing cold Coke. "[I've got to tell you: I'm really glad you two get along.]"

"[What did you expect, jumping at each other's throats?]" Amy asked as she laughed. "[Why would I jump at his throat? He's okay for a potential son in law.]"

Kurt intantly went red under his fur, and Fallen put a hand over her face as she laughed hard. "[You didn't just say it.]"

"[I think I did.]" Amy also began to laugh.

Kurt went evem more embrassed, staring at them with eyes wide and blood rushing through his face.

XREVXREVXREV

A dozen of minutes later, after a lot of unproductive talking, Amy finally got up and asked how does washing dishes work here. After being told they take turns and it's now Jean and Scott's turn, she excused herself and left to practice playing guitar.

Once she left Kurt got up to place his empty plate in the sink. He then turned to Fallen and held out his hand. "Give."

She handed him her own plate so he can put it in the sink too and thanked. "I still need to see this place. I mean, the Institute is huuuge. And the surroundings... yeah."

"So you want me to show you around?" Kurt smirked at her.

"Don't make me beg you."

The boy couldn't help but grin. "I'll show you around before the training."

"...What?"

"The training. You know, jumping and attacking stuff?" Kurt did a funny looking impression of boxing moves. "Today afternoon?"

"Riiight" Fallen dropped her head in her hands. "First training. Right. Am I screwed yet?"

Kurt chuckled and patted her head. "You'll be fine."

XREVXREVXREV

Amy visited her room only to grab the guitar and hurried back downstairs. She took a moment to take in her surroundings when she was in the main hall, simply because for her it was breathtaking. The place was huge, with widnows taking most of the space in front of it. The red carped going down the stairs covered half of the floor in the middle, around it you could see perl-white tiles with black outline and a small, golden 'X' mark in corner of each one. The large, gilded chandilier with strings of glass or cristals was above all this, hanging on the level of indoor balcony that led around the hall.

In a way the place made her feel like it's too much, but on the other hand she was pleasantly taken aback. She stood there on the stairs, her hand on the hand-carved ebony railing and watched the sun falling through the numerous windows. It felt like everything was full of positive energy and she could feel this energy flow through her.

She was skeptic at first, but with every passing hour she was growing happier that this place- this WORLD- is now supposed to be her new home.

She grinned as sincerely as never before and she passed the hall. Being on the other side of the front door she looked around again. It was empty, calm and nice. Like Kurt said - she should enjoy while she can, then this place will be a mess. She was eager to use the peacful time.

She took a firmer hold of her guitar and found a good place to practice playing in the shadow of the trees.

XREVXREVXREV

Just like Kurt told Fallen, he showed her the Institute's grounds and indoors, keeping in mind that the girl has an... original taste in what she considers cool.

During the 'Institute Sight Seeing Trip' she gave big thumbs up to their battle 'X-Van', sang the chorus of 'I believe I can fly' on the ledge by the waterfall, got into the helicopter and claimed to be a sky pirate, patted the wheel of Black Bird and talked Kurt into teaching her how to fly it on simulator... someday. She also laughed at Scott's famous red cadilac and drop on the floor of Danger Room because it was pleasantly cool. At least so she said.

Some would ask how Kurt can stand this girl.

But those who would see the sightseeing Institute trip, would know Kurt helped her singing 'I believe I can fly' when she messed up the lyrics. He also was every eager to join the Sky Pirates crew.

So yeah. Maybe the two actually fit to each other in some mysterious way.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy's fingers hurt again, so she put the guitar aside and just sat there, enjoying the peace that she wished she had for all her life. However as she enjoyed her peace she had a feeling like something is wrong. She forgot about something. Something that worries her.

"AMY!" she heard from afar. She looked around and saw Fallen on the balcony of her room. "[The training starts in 15 minutes, move it!]"

Oh, right. That's what she forgot about. But not remembering about it was nice. She was worried and stressed about the training. Sure, she thought martial arts and ability to defent yourself are wesome and she'd love to learn them. But she didn't feel like she was born to jump, duck and attack.

"I guess nobody cares about that part" she sighed to herself and got up from the grass.

XREVXREVXREV

Fallen just finished putting on her battle uniform. Nobody asked her how is it supposed to look, but she wasn't the one to complain as long as it contained no pink.

It was black, fitting, it had a collar with yellow material on the inner side. Her sleeves were like in a fitting t-shirt, reaching barely an inch below the yellow protectors with X-logo. The same emblem was on the yellow belt. She also had yellow, elastic boots and gloves.

From the drawer she took two elasic bands (yes, Fallen finally unpacked herself!) and began to combine her hair into a ponytail, leaving the bangs hanging loose. She looked at her reflection at the same moment when she saw her door open and Kurt entered her room (obviously, she did the impossible by managing to get him to ocassionally use the door, instead of keep bamfing in). She proceeded to tie the second band onto her ponytail to make it stay in place, and she watched him in the mirror.

Kurt approached her and stood behind her. He smiled at her relfection and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well well. You look pretty in this uniform."

The brunette shot his reflection a quick look and smirked. "As always, you're natural at complimenting females."

"Everyone has their hobbies, why not being womanizer" the boy shrugged, pretending it's something obvious to say. Fallen elbowed him a little. "Auch?"

The girl smirked and turned around in the boy's arms. He was wearing his own uniform - black with red 'V' shaped layer of material on his chest, red 'boots' and yellow gloves, both with designed with the right number of digits for him.

"That's funny" Fallen said as she looked him up and down, then refocused her eyes on his own. "Everyone seems to associate you with this suit, and for all those years I've never seen you in it, until now."

The boy chuckled a little. "You did on the pictures and screen. And they didn't see me live in it so you still win" he grinned.

Fallen smirked. There was a point to that. Fans back in real world didn't get to see him alive in the famous suit. "But it's still kind of ironic. For a long time I didn't even notice I've never seen the suit."

"Now you did" the boy leaned in and kissed her without any warning. He lingered just a little before pulling away. "You focus on the little things. I take it these past days were pretty emotional, hm?"

Fallen hung down her head, defeated. "Yeah. I'm stoking like a bottle of coke with mentos inside" she stated. Kurt smirked at her. She sighed and hugged to him as he stroked her hair. After a moment she suddenly looked up, looking like she was struck by a lightening. "Wow damn. Have you thought what if back in my world now the cartoon is 'updating' and we're in it? God, Kurt, step back, kids are watching!"

Instead of stepping back Kurt began to laugh loudly. Fallen couldn't take it and also bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, and neither of the teens noticed the moment she entered. The Older Grace stared at the two hugged, laughing teens like they were pink aliens. She didn't wait for the answer to what's so funny, she figured it's better not to ask. "I just came to ask where are we supposed to go for the training?"

XREVXREVXREV

Amy sheepishly followed Kurt and Fallen into the infamous Danger Room. If it was a horror movie she wouldn't want to walk at the back, because the last one dies first, but they were't in a horror. At some point of her view, they were someplace by far more terryfying. Her stomach was twisting and begging for mercy.

It was the first time she saw DR with her own eyes; a huge 'can' with deadly machines likely hidding under all panels in the floor and on the walls. Even without knowing about those all cannons and traps, the sole size of the room would be intimidating.

They were awaited by Ororo, who was also dressed in her dark-navy uniform with cape that made it easier to fly on the winds. She didn't smile but neither she was deadly serious; it was hard to tell from her expression whether they should expect fun or troublesome session.

"Are the uniforms right sizes?" she asked gently and she looked them up and down. The three teens noded and she smiled. "Professor Xavier watches us from the control room" she metioned to a room right under the ceiling. "We will turn on various programs to test your stamina, reflex and battle skills. Of course we assure you the it won't be dangerous."

Amy sighed with relief.

"Consider it like a form of a test, not a training" Xavier's voice told them from the speakers, wherever they were. "And remember that everything you'll be learning is supposed to serve you for defense, not for agression and causing harm."

Fallen looked at the other two teens and felt this one statement was adressed strictly to her. Kurt - the good guy by all means and interpretations, Amy - harmless and quiet loner, who avoids getting in trouble. And her, Fallen? Well, let's say she's not the purest angel.

"Last thing before we start" Ororo spoke again. "Codenames. During actions in the field it's better to stay relatively anonymous, so we will be using aliases, and it applays also to trainings. So I'd like you to come up with codenames for yourselves, something you can relate to."

The brunette waved her hand in the air like a schoolgirl willing to ask a question. "May I stick to 'Fallen'? It's not my document name so... may I?"

Monroe gave her a nod and the girl smiled with satisfaction.

"I'll be Nightcrawler then" Wagner sent Fallen a knowing smirk. "Or the Incredible Nightcrawler if you prefer" he pretended to clean dust from his shoulder with a stage-fake 'I know I'm gergous' look on his face.

Fallen rolled her eyes with a light smirk. She remembered Tabitha saying 'Nightcrawler' doesn't suit him, and it was the one time she agreed with her the most. When they meet she'll have to buy her a cookie for that one.

But really, how can you call such a gentle, sweet elf with such a dark-sounding name as Night Crawler?

Still she knew the story behind it and knew it's not a little bit dark. He used to stay up all nights and hunt sweets when he was a small kid and his mother began to call him Her Little Night Crawler. So much for dramatic codename.

Amy spent some time already wondering what alias should she pick. She figured a pretty cool way to mix her name (Amy) with a part of her power's smart name (retrocognitive psychometry).

In Kurt's care, "Nightcrawler" makes sense when you consider his powers that seemed meant for surprise attacks, and definately his party-natural partly-taught acrobatic abilities were helpful with that. His tail helped him to keep balance, his night vision was better, his hearing was sharper, and the fur made him blend in with the night. It all made him a good Nightcrawler.

In Fallen's case the codename had very little to do with anything, but she was very used to it and she personalized with the name and its various interpretations.

Amy also didn't want to have something that shouts "hey, I randomly picked it from the dictionary". And now she had the feeling that she found something she might actually personalize with.

"Ametria" she said.

Fallen shot her a questioning look, wondering whether Amy just failed while trying to use english, or was it actually what she tried to say. "My codename will be Ametria."

It sounded serious, nice and at least had some kind of explanation to why she'd be called that way.

Ororo noded and finally a smile appeared on her face. "Fallen, Ametria, Nightrcawler, alright. I am Storm" she said, then she lifted her hand and signalized something to the control room.

Amy jumped away when two feet behind her back a panel moved and a cannon appeared. It seemed to stare at her with the barrel. It creeped her out instantly so she took a couple cautious steps away.

"Easy, it shots paint" Kurt assured her as more cannons rose from the ground all around the room.

Storm blinked at the boy. "How did you know, Kurt?" she asked curiously.

The boy froze and bit his tongue, though it was too late. Fallen once again hurried to excuse them:

"We already talked to the Professor about this test" she put on a smile. She was glad they told Xavier the truth, after all. If they didn't they would be doomed the second time.

Ororo smiled with understanding. "Alright. You will receive the rest of the instructions through the speakers" the woman headed to the door.

When she turned her back to them, Fallen elbowed Kurt lightly, and the boy mouthed to her 'not my fault'. Keeping your mouth shut is hard.

"In case any of you would feel bad or wanted to stop the training for another reason, just let us know. We depend on your safety and well being" the white haired woman turned to them for the last time. "Any questions?"

"We're good."

Storm left the Danger Room and the door was closed. There were 7, or maybe 8 cannons scattered around the room. Fallen eyed them suspiciously like they were alive and staring at her, Kurt looked at them but seemed like he was watching flowers during a stroll - completely not stressed, he even missed this kind of tranings, and finally Amy - she turned around twice with utterly sad face.

"[I'm dead. I'm so dead.]" she said to herself as she shook her head.

"[You won't literally die]" Fallen waved her hand, but she also expected it's going to be the end. The end of her dignity. She's going to get hit with the first shot, right in her butt. She knew that. Fate's just like that.

"[The worst that can happen is you turning into an orange]" Kurt said in a matter of fact tone.

"Just try avoiding the shots. You start in 5... 4..." the voice from the speakers said.

"[An orange?]" Amy asked, but she didn't turn to look at Kurt. She can't stop watching the evil cannons.

"3..." counts Xavier's voice.

"[Yes... an orange. Living orange walking]" Kurt noded seriously.

"[You are as good as a motivator as I am as a ballet dancer]" Fallen murmured.

"2... 1..."

Amy suddenly understood why an ornage when the first orange paint-bullet flied in front of her face, by a mirace missng her by couple inches.

'That was close' she thought and looked at the other machines. In the last moment she noticed one aiming to shot at her and she managed to dodge, which was a big success in her opinion. But she couldn't enjoy her happiness for too long because just a second later she felt one of the paint pullets hitting back of her neck, leaving a big, ugly, orange SPLASH. She wondered if that makes her already lost, but she figured if it was a real battle, she could live without the leg... somehow. After getting hit in her arm, back and the other leg, she wasn't quite as sure about being alive if it was aa real battle. But she pretended to be immportand and she just kept tried to avoid the paint balls. It seemed pretty much impossible.

Speaking of impossible. Amy had just enough time between dodging and falling flat onto her face to notice how the other two is doing. Fallen had a hint of orange on her arm and leg, like she didn't get hit directly but was badly scratched by the pain ball. However Kurt... Amy got so focused on the fact that he hardly seems to try and still didn't get hit, that she forgot to focus on dodging and got orange paint all over her stomach. Okay. Now she'd be dead for sure. How many times did she get hit already? Four?

"Ack!"

Five.

And she was running low on energy. Very low. She couldn't breath too well and she had completely enough of this 'fun game'. She felt like a dirty bee: all splashed with orange sticky liquid and jumping around like she was mentally ill.

"AUCH!" another paint ball slaped her across the face. Meanie. It's not fun. She wished she could just stomp on the cannons like on the annoying bugs they were.

A couple bad decisions, and Amy found herself laughing hysterically when she noticed she's basically surrounded by the machines that were aiming at her. No... No. Nope. Just nope. If they will shot all at once, she'll be nothing but the orange Kurt mentioned ealier. No. No way.

She looked around fast trying to figure a way out before the machines load. She can't get away unless she could just disappear and it's-

Actually posssible.

She turned to the teleportator who was a dozen meters away, avoiding the shots in a way that could make you want to hide in a closet and never leave to never show your own 'skills'.

"Nigh-!" she wanted to call him, but see, the problem is that most of polish people had a huge issue pronocing his codename. Believe the author of this story, she asked 20 people to read the name and only 2 made it right. True story. "Nightrcry- Nighta- GRRR, KURT!" she called at the top of her lungs.

Fallen nearly fell to the ground laughing when she heard her ex-mother's tries to say 'Nightcrawler'. This distraction made her arm turn orange.

However Kurt noticed her attempts at the first try and - as much as he found it funny - he managed to focus and react fast enough to teleport to Amy and teleport her away right before she'd become a real orange.

Amy felt really weird, like she was in the front wagoon of rollercoaster. It was like her body was crushed and air was sucked out of her lungs for a moment, and two seconds later she was a couple meters away, coughing because when she refilled her lungs, the air was mostly sulfur smoke. She wasn't even sure which way leads to the floor that she desperately wanted to sit on, but Kurt held her up (at least it seemed reasonable, she really couldn't tell whether she's up or maybe upside down) until she regained her balance.

"[God, I'm never doing that again...]" she mutered, holding her stomach.

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "[Yeah, I hear that a lot]" he massged his neck. "[Only the first couple times though.]"

However they fotgot that the training is still in progress and right now only Fallen was jumping around like crazy while they shared this short conversation. When Kurt began to turn around his focus wasn't on the training and he regreted it when a paint ball hit him straight in the face. An epic view!

At first Amy was desoriented, but then she bursted out laughing hard. She was hit once again by the paint, but she no longer cared. Kurt unhappily reached up to his face to remove the paint from his eyes and mouth, which made Amy laugh even more.

"Alright, we're done" Ororo's voice in the speaker informed them. "We'll join you in a moment."

"It was so close..." Kurt waved his hand abruptly to remove some paint from it.

Fallen slowly made her way to them, panting and with her hair mostly messed. "It... could be... worse..." she said between the breaths as she rested her hands on her knees. Only then she looked up and saw Kurt's paint covered face. She blinked a couple times before bursting with supressed laughted.

"Thanks, Fall, thanks a lot..."

"What do you mean? I'm not laughing at all" the brunetter tried to keep a straight face, but her eyes shone with amusement and the corners of her mouth twitched.

The Danger Room's door shifted open and Ororo with Professor approached the teens.

"Very well, I think this will do for the test" the man said. "Kurt, I need to praise you, you did very good job, however remember not to let yourself get distracted, because..." the boy was currently trying to remove some paint from his forehead. Xavier smirked with light amusement. "Exactly. Fallen" here the mentor looked at the brunette. "You need proper training, but you did well for the first try. Amy..." Charles turned to the black haired female. He seemed like he was going to say something but changed his mind. "All three of you will join Jean and Scott's trainings. For now you may want to clean yourself."

XREVXREVXREV

Amy fell face into pillow with a groan of agony.

"[Even the Professor thought I was hopeless, even him. I know that]" she said. The younger girl could barely make out what she's saying because she muttered these words into her pillow.

"[Oh come on. You just have no experience... at all]" she told her 'sister' as she sat down by a desk. "[And by the way, you have some paint on your right arm.]"

The Older Grace mrumured something not meant for delicate ears and sat up, trying to see her arm. "[And I thought I got rid of the entire shit.]"

Fallen shrugged with amusement. It wouldn't be quite so fun if she wasn in Amy's position, but Fallen did better. Not exactly good the way she'd want to, but it wasn't a disappointing achievement either. She only needed five mintues to clean herself and her suit from the paint. Of course she got into the bathroom first, being smart like that.

"[Do you think we'll be on the same year at school?]" Fallen asked, changing the subject. Before they left Danger Room Professor Xavier also informed them that they will take the exams tomorrow, and after that they will be assigned to some year at Bayville High.

"Eh..." Amy sighed. "[I don't know. I doubt. Kurt is up to date with high school, right? Your math skills are stuck at primary school's level, and last time I was in school as a student was... long before you were born. And I can't imagine how am I supposed to write the exam in eglish. I won't even understand the questions!]"

"[Maybe the Professor could somehow make it so you'd take the exam in polish?]" the younger girl suggested.

"[And then what? I still won't get what's going on in the classes.]"

Fallen sighed.

"You have to mobilize yourself to learn better english. There's no other way" Fallen said, using the mentioned language.

The black haired female groaned dropping her head. Fallen smirked sadly and got up. She messed Amy's hair on her way to the door.

"You can make it, I believe in you. I'll check on my uniform, if it dried by now" the girl left the woman-teen alone to her thoughts.

Fallen's own feelings about the high school were mixed, but she tried to look at the bright side. She was worried and excited basically about everything right now, starting from eating a sandwich, through meeting new people that she already knew as fictional characters, and through trainings in the famous Danger Room, to worrying about an army bursting into the Institute and shoting at everything that moves and seems alive.

But that was just the excitement of the first days, she was pretty sure it will wear off very soon and leave her feeling very at home in this reality. Hopefully.

The bathroom's door were unlocked, however the girl could hear there's somebody inside. She didn't care though, as she entered and looked at Kurt standing in front of the sink. The boy looked back at her, surprised. He was still in his uniform, only the gloves laid on the side of the sink as he worked on removing the paint from his face.

"I forgot to lock the door..." he said, as if making a mental note to self.

Fallen shrugged. She could see why he forgot to do that. For a couple last months they lived on their very own, so as much as the front door always had to be locked, they didn't bother with bathroom's door, because why? Nobody would be harmed if they walked in on one another.

The brunette closed the door behind herself, not asking for permission, just like always. "Don't pay attention to me" she told Kurt as she walked to her uniform that was drying on the shower's door. She cleaned the little bits of paint from it, and the spots dried by now.

She looked back at Wagner, who actually did as she said and didn't pay attention to her as he continued to remove the orange paint.

"Cleaning it is always awful. And cleaning it from fur is actually something requiring years of studies" he murmured. Feeling Fallen's eyes on himself he turned around and gave her a helpless look. The girl chuckled low and shook her head as she walked up to him.

"Give me this" she said gently taking the wet towel from his hand and delicately cleaning off the last remainings of orange paint from his forehead.

Kurt sighed with relief and smiled at her, gratefully and a little shy-ly.

"What would I do without you...?" he asked theoretically, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Become an orange" the brunette said without much emotion, but sympatheticly. The boy lifted his eyebrow at the statement. "What? It's a better job than any. Oranges get paid for kilogrames, but I don't suggest you to eat more, even Xavier couldn't afford that."

Wagner sighed a little, but it was definately not an annoyed sigh.

"All done" Fallen smiled and put the towel away.

"Will you take my escot to the kitchen as a thank you? Dinner should be ready in a moment" the boy grinned at the thought of food.

"Only if it's a walk downstairs. I'd rather eat without feeling like throwing up" the girl ran her hands through Wagner's neck. "And I'd like to remind you that I'm not very used to teleporting and the training already made my guts turn."

Kurt smiled at her. "Walking works too."

"Alright then" she smiled. "But I suppose you want to change the uniform first, right? I mean, you can go around wearing funny spandex superhero-imitating suit, but personally I'm not into that" she waved her hand trying to be serious, but when Kurt began to laugh at that, so did she.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy grimaced a little as she put away her disc-man. When she was in the town with Fallen to buy the most important equipementt, she didn't hesitate to tag a music player as a must-have-to-survive. However she didn't want to abuse up Xavier's good will too much so she bought less clothes and cheaper toileters to make up for it. And also she didn't buy and music CDs because she figured maybe Kurt would have some cool music. After all he packed and for all she knew his music taste wasn't bad.

The re-aged woman left her room and headed down the corridor. She was slowly getting used to the place, she knew where to find things, and the halls didn't seem so cold and distant anymore. It was comforting.

She stopped in the kitchen's door. Only Ororo and Jean were there, also Scott entered the same moment she did, just from another side of the kitchen. She was glad not many people lived at the mansion, she needed time to get used to everyone slowly.

Jean noticed her and smiled friendly. "How are you after the first training?" she asked.

Amy smiled awkwardly. "It could be better, but could be badder" she replied, with her epic ability to speak english shining through.

Jean understood the point though and she didn't point out her mistake. "You'll get used to it" she assured in a way that had Amy almost believe it. "Come on, we can sit together and get to know each other."

Amy didn't say no. First of all she didn't want to insult Jean, but also she didn't want to withdraw from the Institute's society at the start, because she knew then it would be hard to make friends. Fallen wouldn't let her forget to be open for friendships here.

Jean and Amy sat beside each other, everyone else except Kurt and Fallen were also at the table already. Grey took the fork, knife and began to cut a piece of the meat.

"So, Amy... tell me about yourself."

"You don't wait for everyone?" she asked. All the years she spent trying to learn english were now coming back to her, but she was still pretty sure at school she will be doomed.

Jean chuckled a little. "Maybe there's not many of us now, but once there will be more students, we would never get to eat warm food if we waited for each and every one. For a while we have this unoficial rule that we only wait for the Professor and Ms Monroe. We'd also wait for Mr Logan, but... let's say... he frequently takes time alone."

"Ah. I understand" Amy smirked awkwardly and began to eat. Now that she thought of it, she didn't see Logan from the moment they parted after arriving from Germany. Jean picked up the conversation again;

"So, Amy. Did you pick your codename already?"

The girl swallowed before replying. "Yes... Ametria."

She turned around when she heard someone and saw Kurt and Fallen entering the kitchen, both staring at the table greedily. They sat down and as they wished everyone a great meal, they began to eat and chat together. Amy turned back to Jean.

"Ametria. I like it" Grey smiled. "Why that?"

"Um... Wha I do... Professor called it psychometry retro-... something... so 'metria' is from power and 'A' is from... Amy, or apple..."

"Apple?" the redhead lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah... first time I used power... it was with apple" the older Grace smirked nervously and received a smile back. Too much conversation for her.

And the conversation died for now and both girls focused on their plates. Of course Amy's focus couldn't be really focused on anything like that, she payed more attention to looking around the companions.

The Professor and Scott chatted about the future of the forming team, and Summer's focus seemed also disturbed, in his case with Jean. Storm listened to them and sometimes commented. Fallen and Kurt talked with very serious expressions, however Amy expected that what they talk about is very far from serious. The more serious they seem, the more probable is that they discuss something as serious as Gummy Bears can get. She've learned that quickly.

XREVXREVXREV

And eventually their second day at the mansion was over, passing in relatively nice atmosphere.

"And good days should have good endings" Kurt summed up when the three of them sat in the kitchen at that evening. The kitchen seemed like their 'base of operations' since they came here.

"What do you mean?" Fallen asked with a hint of interest in her voice.

She turned around to look at Wagner who was by the fridge with a mischevious smile. He took three cans of Coke and at the same time - he took a pack of chips from a cabinet. With that he turned back to the girls.

"What would you two say about some horror?"

Fallen and Amy exchanged looks, then the older girl grinned. "I approve."

Kurt smiled at her happy that she agreed and rolled one can of Coke across the table, right into her hand. Fallen took one can from him and also stole the chips he held with his tail, then got up onto her feet.

"I chose the movie!" she informed them and hurriedly headed out to get to the living room first.

Amy and Kurt stared at her. The boy sighed with amusement and looked up, as if not believing she even hopes to get there first. With a low *bamf* he disappeared.

Amy looked at where he gone away, and at the door where Fallen disappeared. She sighed, shrugged and followed them to the living room without hurry.

XREV

Fallen arrived at the living room's door with her mouth shaped in upside down horseshoe because when she arrived, Kurt was already there, checking what videos they have stored. The boy looked up at her for a second before looking back at the movie tapes with a smirk.

"Seriously, Fallen, I don't know what did you expect trying to race me" he stated.

"Pffftt" the brunette crossed her arms and blew on her bangs. She put her can on the coffee table and looked critically at the bowl standing there.

"I got here, then thought we could use a bowl for chips, so I got it and came back before you finally arrived here" the boy said in isn't-it-obvious tone.

Fallen squinted her eyes at him, shook her head as if saying 'you're asking for it', and as a response, she received a 'you still love me anyway' smile from Kurt.

"We've got documents and dramats mostly. We get to chose between The Night Of The Living Dead, The Draculla and Frankenstein" he changed the subject.

Amy arrived right then, so Kurt repeated the titles asking her for opinion.

Amy didn't take long to answer. "The first one" she stated and Fallen approved with thumbs up.

A minute later Wagner made himself comfortable at the sofa with Fallen comfortable against him and the bowl of chips in her laps. Amy rolled her eyes at the 'cuteness' of the scene and turned her attention to the screen.

90 minutes later, even through the movie was already over for a couple of minutes, they still sat there and discussed it. Why does people in the horror movies always open the door when you clearly tell them not to? Don't they watch other horror movies to learn not to open the door? And what if zombies were ninjas? Who of the three even sugested it? Are they ridiculous? Yes, probably.

XREVXREVXREV

When Amy woke up the next day it was a couple minutes after 9 AM. Just like every morning now, she was haunted by the feeling that maybe it all is a dream, but when she looked around she once again realized it is not.

The morning, still a little cool, spring sun was oozing through the cracks in blinded windows, the silence was only interupped by some bird and low sounds from inside of the mansion. The longer she listened in the more she was aware that it's music.

She laid there for a while, sleepily looking at the high ceiling, not caring, not worrying, just letting the time slip by peacefully.

She felt like she spent her entire life running from things, and at the same time never moving an inch, always trapped in the cage and only escaping in her imagination. Now she was like an animal who was always caged, and now the cage's door were opened. She was slowly, cautiously discovering the world outside and wondering which way to go from here. She felt free, but the freedom was still scary.

Adapting to the new situation slowly and going with the flow helped her to keep the peace of mind.

And still the nature, or maybe the habit, didn't let her stay still for too long. She always worked hard, because she had no choice. Now she had the choice and she chose to work hard, but this time for her own sake, not for someone else's entertainment. She knew she made mistakes, once. But that was the former Amy.

XREV

Barely twenty minutes later Amy was ready to start a new day, curious of what it will bring. She smiled at her young reflection and left her room.

She knocked of Fallen's door, trying to respect the fact that it's not a regular house and the rooms are private space. She heard 'come in' from the inside and she entered with a smile. The music was playing low.

"Hi, youngster."

Fallen was on her bed, with a pencil in her hand and papers scattered round. "Hi, oldie."

The black haired female closed the door behind herself. "What are you scrapping there?"

Fallen's hand froze, the girl uncomfortably let the air out of her lungs, then smiled awkwardly. "Nothing much" she sat up and pilled the papers, then put them in a bag. "How did you sleep?" she asked randomly, just to change the subject.

"Quite well..." Amy sat on side of the bed and looked at the radiomagnetophone sitting on the drawer. "Where did you get it?"

Fallen laughed. "In the garage. You're after breakfast?"

"No. That's one of the reason why I'm here, to ask if you want to go and bite something."

Fallen lightened up at the thought. "Food? Me? Obviously."

The first thing they saw when they entered the kitchen was Kurt sitting back to them. Fallen, having a de ja vu like experience, wrapped her arms around him. "Hey~"

The boy turned his head to her and smiled. He reached to her hands around him, but before he did she was already two meters away, by the toaster, her full focus on putting bread into the machine. "Too much energy for you at this hour. You ate coffee with a spoon?" he asked.

"No..." she then looked curiously back at him. "But I could try that."

"Forget I said it" Kurt waved his hand with a serious expression, but he laughed inside.

"Hnn" the girl focused on the toasts again.

Amy smirked and rolled her eyes at them. She looked around and saw Jean looking at her, eating sandwiches on the other side of the table and motioning to the seat beside her. Amy smiled kindly at her and pointed to the fridge. She prepared herself sandwiches with a confiture and only then joined Jean at the table.

"I heard you're taking exams to get to our high school?" the redhead started.

Amy smiled awkwardly and took a moment to interpretate the words in the language context. "Yeah, I think so" she replied finally.

"Why don't you continue from where you've left it? I mean, understand that Kurt probably didn't go to school, but you and your sister..."

"Uh..." Amy wasn't sure how to answer to that. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask" Jean smiled apologentically.

Meanwhile, Fallen's toasts were ready. The girl added sugar on them and nearby Kurt. The boy smiled warmly at her.

"Being here is nostalgic" he said, looking at his plate again.

"I bet" the girl took a bite of her toast, and after she swallowed a grimac appeared on her face. "God, how sweet is this..."

Kurt laughed at her. "Isn't it obvious? You've got more sugar on the plate, than you have the toasts" he stated.

Fallen sticked out her tonguage at him, like she always did when she thought he's lecturing her, but he's actually right, and yet she wouldn't admit it out loud. The boy smiled at her again and pushed his glass of milk closer to her. "Here. Next time don't complain if you add so much sugar."

The brunette took the glass. "Pffft. You know I will do that anyway" she stated and took two sips. Her face expressed happiness. "The milk is delicious."

"Because nodbody over-sweetened it."

The brunette sticked out her tonguage again, this time more vigorously and with a theatricaly offended expression. She put down the glass in between them and proceeded to eat her sugar with toast- errr, the toast with sugar. After a couple bites she asked:

"Did you talk to your mom since we got here?"

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Maybe you should. Don't forget she doesn't remember anything... for her it's your first time leaving home like this. I bet she's really worried."

"I know" the boy sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "But in Europe it's four, maybe five in the morning now."

"Right" Fallen considered time differences for a moment before coming up with a 'bright' idea. "Hey, let's take the jet and fly towards the west so we see the sunset all the time!"

Kurt's eyebrows went all the way up. "Was?"

"Seriously...!"

The boy laughed. "And what, a romantic scnene like at the end of the movies, with leaving towards the sunset?"

"Dude. It wasn't supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to e-pi-c. Do you consider a knight leaving at his steed towards the sunset a romantic scene? Because I consider it zoophilic if anything."  
>"If you say so."<p>

"Don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"Agree with me to proove me wrong."

"Do I?" Kurt asked.

"Goddamit!"

A couple meters away:

"Are they always like that?" Jean asked, with an interesting expression on her face as she watched the two teens.

Amy, with a similiar expression, shook her head and shrugged. "Appearently."

"Good morning" a new voice said. Everyone looked at Ororo Monroe and replied kindly to her greeting. "Amy, Fallen, Kurt, the exams will start in half an hour, is that okay?"

The three teens hesitantely noded.

"Alright then" the white haired woman smiled. "I'll see you at the Professor's office in 30 minutes then."

"Um..." Kurt looked uncertain. "Who will be there?" he asked, remembering he still doesn't have the image inducer to disguise from outsiders.

"Me and the Professor" the woman replied.

"Ah... gut" Kurt was relieved.

The woman smiled at them for the last time and left. Fallen looked at Kurt and Amy.

"We're so dead" she said in deadly serious tone of voice.

Amy gave her a questioning look.

Fallen's explanation was simple: "There will be math."

* * *

><p>DICTIONARY:<p>

*German:

Verstehst mich? - Understand me?

* * *

><p>To be continued in part 2 of this episode.<p> 


	5. 1 Strategy X - part 2

**A/N:** I changed the timeline a little, they appeared in this reality at 10 February 1999, April didn't work with my timeline. I'll soon edit the describtions of weather and their clothing in the first chapter too. Thanks and sorry for the confusion.

And like I said before, this chapter is mostly about settling down, how it happened that they are at the certain years at school, have certain documents and basically how their first days at the Institute/in X-Men: Evolution reality were. Also all informations about the scientific part of their trans-world travel are left for Episode 2: The X Impulse (don't you think settling down fits more to "Strategy" episode and informations about world wide anomalies fall more for "X Impulse"?)

This one chapter some may find boring but if I were a reader, I'd be very disappointed if all of it was skipped. In part 3 there will be the action with Toad, but it's never been a big deal in the show and won't be here, however in the next chapter something more than in the show is going to happen. But I won't tell you what - my lips are sealed.

Hopefully you also like to know what life is like when there's nothing blowing up! (...okay, I just admit, if you specifically don't like 'behind the scenes', this part is kinda boring.)

**Episode 1: Strategy X**

**Part 2**

"[Three teenagers marched in line, arm in arm, like equals, as if soldiers marching forward the front, the fight, the possibility of end - supressing their emotions and wearing fearless faces, brave poses. The fate decided they were supposed to write a test. A knowlage exam. And so also math exam. God... they will all die. Pray for their poor souls. Say your farewells, dear followers, because this fight will take them all... you have no chances against math. Today is the last day of their lives, they hope to die with honour, but they won't. They will fail at the first question. And the first questions will be... drumms please. YOUR NAME. Dam dam dam DAAMM! And so they stood at the doorstep of apocalypse; fearful they opened the gates and stepped into abyss of hells...]"

"[Fallen, would you shut up already?]" Amy asked. "[Even without your monologues I'm stressed. And do you seriously find it funny?]" she turned her eyes to Kurt who tried to remain serious but was laughing at that.

"[It did create some mood]" the boy tried to excuse his amusement.

"[It? IT?]" Fallen shot him a look like as if he killed her hamster or did something as heartless. "[Do you think I am an 'IT'?]"

"[I meant the speech, not you]" Kurt put his hands in the air reassuring her of his words, yet still smiling.

"[Stop it and let's just enter]" Amy rolled her eyes and knocked on the Professor's office's door. Hearing a 'come in' she entered, greeting Xavier and Ororo who smiled back at her.

"[And the abyss swallowed them grinning...]" Kurt finished Fallen's speech low.

The girl tried to stop herself from laughing as she smiled and followed Amy into the office.

Three chairs and small tables stood in line in front of the Professor's desk. There were school supplies on one side of each table, like pens, rulers etc., on the other side were glasses with mineral water. They were instructed to sit down, and so Fallen ended up in the middle, and Amy and Kurt on her sides.

They were told basic instructions then given the test sheets, and the clock began to count down a very long 1.5 hour.

[Fallen]

The girl couldn't tell how she's doing. She learned not to judge like that because despite she was good with judging people and her abilites in the training field, but whenever she tried to judge her exams at school, she failed at it. She thought she'd get an A or B? She'd get an F. She thought she'd get an F? She'd get A or B.

No lucky blind shots for this lady.

Which is sad, considering that if she's going to get any points from math, it'd be for shoting.

'I'm screwed' she thought and went on with the questions.

[Kurt]

He almost forgot how it feels to have exams. Obviously he didn't go to school when he was in Fallen and Amy's world. He didn't have documents, and most of the time he didn't have the image inducer. Now he remembered how stressful it can be to take exams.

However his knowlage was pretty fresh. He tried hard to learn what he should be learning at school back at home in Germany, before Xavier happened. After being here he also tried his best at school, and while being in the 'real world' he frequently helped Fallen or some of their other friends with homeworks and studying.

Thinking about these people he met in the 'real world' was pretty nostalgic. There was the time when they made a pretty good team, and what surprised him - they were more accepting of his appearance because they knew his 'cartoon' background. People here weren't so easy to look past mutations.

He had to focus on the test now, though. Can't let these distracting memories get him. He took a deep breath and focused on the questions.

[Amy]

All Amy knew was that she's completely screwed. The A-B-C questions weren't that scary, but when the more complicated, open questions began she was completely terrified. She wondered if perhaps she should go to pre-school? That's the level of english she could deal with.

However there was something motivating about the whole sitation. The back-to-school feeling was a nice tease. She was one of those adults who wished they could just go back to school years, and in her case - she actually got this chance. She now has to try hard to remember every bit of the english she knew. She watched movies, listened to music... the knowlage must be there, it just needs to speak a little louder. And she wants to write the exam good enough to actually be in high school.

And, a little to her own surprise she figured she also wants to share this school experience with her daughter-sister Fallen and her boyfriend Kurt, who she actually grew fond of.

She closed her eyes, took a moment, looked down at the exam and swore to herself it will be alright. It must be.

XREV

Fallen put down her pen and looked down at the test she just finished filling. She had to admit that what she always heard was true: what they teach in high school in US, is taught in ealier years of school in her country. She always hated how they tried to force too much knowlage into her brain, but now it worked to her benefit. She felt like this test went quite well. However considering her 'ability' to judge these things, she could never know.

She sighed and looked at the clock. Only half of the time passed. But she always finished exams in hurry, because if she knew something: she'd do well, if she didn't know something, she'd screw no matter how long she'd take.

She jerked up a little when she heard Professor's voice in her head, asking her if she's done and if she wants to leave. She replied him with a nod, Ms Monroe took her exam, and the girl quietly left.

When she was outside she sighed with relief. This exam was probably the first exam ever that actually matered to her. She slid down to sit on the floor and rest against the wall. The silence that surrounded her was almost intimidating. Maybe it's good that the place will fill with more people. However the people will be teenagers, so something like the missing link between apes and thinking humans.

Now that she thought about it, it's not just her and Amy's ages that got messed with. Kurt also... he was over 17 when he moved to her world, they spent 5 years there and now they're back here, so inside he's... 22?! Oh my.

But let's face it, sometimes he acts like he's younger than he appears, and he appears 15. So does the age matter at all? Fuzzy Elf will always stay the same.

She could hear low footsteps so she lifted her head up - Jean smiled at her as she approached from the other side of the corridor. Fallen watched the redhead come closer and peek at the office's door.

"You're already done?" she asked.

Fallen noded without enthiusasm. "Just don't ask if I did well, 'cuz I have no freakin' idea" she stated.

Jean smirked and sat beside her on the floor, which surprised the other girl slightly. The redhead entwined her hands on top of her legs.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked her voice low and calm.

The younger brunette sighed slightly. "I just wonder, it's nothing" she rested her back against the wall and turned her head to Grey, smiling slightly. "It's just that a lot happened lately."

Jean smiled with understanding. "I believe. Is it coming to our Institute or is there more?"

Fallen opened her mouth to reply, but then they could hear Scott's voice calling Jean's name.

The redhead frowned a little, then smiled apologentically and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Fallen's eyes walked Jean until she disappeared into another corridor.

'Is it coming to our Institute or is there more?'...

You have no idea how much more, Jean, no idea, Fallen thought.

XREV

Kurt hesitantely put down the pen and stared down at the filled test as if it was going to blow up. If not the history, if only not the history... who even needs history at school? Who even is that Czartoryski? Was Collumb really as short as he's pictured in cartoons? Oh wait, not Collumb, that was Napoleon... So he knows that Napoleon was short. Is it enough to pass the history part of the test? Probably not. But maybe he accidentaly marked the right answers? Maybe...

The boy let Ms Monroe take his exam and got up from his seat. Amy looked at him helplessly like as if by leaving he would leave her to certain death, but he really didn't want to stay here anymore. As quietly as he could he headed for the door.

Before he fully closed them behind himself, Fallen's arms were wrapped around him. "They killed me in the brain!" she said with stage-like endless sadness.

"Easy, it'll respawn*" the boy rubbed her head as if she was a kitten.

"But there was math...! Do you understand? M-a-t-h" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Kurt smiled and patted her head. Their playful 'weird moments' were definately a good mood setter and made the gloom of the exam disappear. Yet still something about the test bothered him.

"Fallen...?" he asked with a driftaway voice.

"Hm?"

"How tall was Napoleon?"

The girl lifted one eyebrow surprised at the question. "167 centimeters**..." she slid down to sit by the wall again.

"...Wait... I've got just 2 or 3 centimeters more..."

"I know."

"He was known as a shorty...!"

"I know."

"..." Kurt made an offended face and sat down on the floor beside her. "Are we going to wait for Amy?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah. I guess."

"She was taking on the essey when I left."

Fallen grimaced. "Poor girl... How did you do anyway?"

***respawn** reffers to video games, in case you don't know: it's when you kill something and it re-appears after some time

***167 centimeters** - in Fallen's country they use centimeters to measure height and with her unexistant math skills she's obviously not able to figure out how much it'd be in american meassures, Napoleon was 5'2''

XREV

A dozen of minutes later the door slowly opened and Amy slowly came out looking like she just spent a couple hours watching the most boring film about snails you could imagine. Fallen and Kurt were at her side right away, asking how did it go, but the black haired female went past them wordlessly, walked up to the opposite wall and pressed her forehead and palms to it.

"[Don't ask. I have no idea what just happened]" she said in half-voice.

"Aww" Fallen rubbed her back with stage sad face. "[Easy, it can't be that bad]" she said trying to sound nice and convincing. "[Come one, we'll make you some chocolate drink]" she offered, peeking at Kurt for aproval. The boy noded.

Amy slowly turned around to face them. "[I'd rather have cookies...]" she said sadly.

"[Alright, cookies then]" Fallen grabbed her forearm.

"[Butter biscuits?]" Amy gave her a look of hope.

"[Butter biscuits if you want]" the brunette agreed. With her other hand Fallen pulled Kurt closer with a poker face. "[Pssst! Can we find some butter biscuits?]" she whispered to him.

"[I don't know?...]"

"[Don't kill Amy's dreams.]"

"[Maybe we can find some]" Kurt smirked.

"[I hear you, guys]" Amy interupped. "[And I can live without the biscuits. And by the way, we're supposed to report to the Professor for the tests' results 6 PM flat.]"

"Ok."

"Um..." Kurt slowed down. Fallen gave him a questioning look. "I should call mom, she won't be happy if I make her wait any longer and it should be a reasonable hour there now... Do you mind if I leave you two alone for a bit?]"

Both girls smiled warmly at him.

"[Go ahead and call her, we can manage on our own]" Fallen waved in 'it's nothing to worry about' manner.

Wagner grinned at her. "[Good. Sweets are in the shelf right side to refrigerator]" he informed them right before teleporting away to another corridor.

Fallen and Amy made their way to the kitchen but they were silent. Only as they entered Fallen asked in slightly lowered voice:

"[You and Kurt barely were around each other before, but now that we're here I think you got to talk to him more than for all those years alltogether. What do you think of him so far?]"

It seemed a little silly to ask, but Amy was - in a way - her mother, and currenly having the role of her sister, she'd still be a family. Fallen just wished Kurt and Amy would get along, because in their own, unique way, they both were family to her.

Amy smiled a little awkwardly. "[I don't change my mind, I still think he's a nice goofball. That's good.]"

Fallen gave her a short look before turning back to search for biscuits. "[Good. I wouldn't want you two to fight. I don't want to be foreced to take side of just one of you, and anyway...]" she didn't finish.

'And anyway, the choice would be obvious'... but she didn't want to just say it so bluntly. Her relationship with her mother was always complicated, full of regrets and distrust, covered with friendship on sisters-like basics. But Fallen's trust once betrayed was never the same again, she didn't take or give second chances, and her feelings towards Amy were permamently wrecked. They acted like friends, sisters, whatever. But if Fallen had to chose whether to keep Amy's side, or keep side of Kurt, she wouldn't hesitate to go with Kurt.

Yet she didn't need to kill the mood with stating it out loud. She dragged Amy into this do give her another chance, because she didn't need to pay any price for giving it to her. She hoped maybe her mother will find a better life here and now. But she knew Amy wouldn't be mother figure to her ever again.

"[Found it!]" she found two boxes of biscuits, one salty and one sweet. She smiled as if those thoughts weren't in her head just a mare second ago and placed the two boxes in front of Amy. "Mission complete!"

Somebody laughed softly at them in the doorway. Both Graces turned their heads to Ororo.

"So I'm not the only one happy to eat biscuits when I'm stressed?" the woman said.

"It work better than chocolate" Amy commented awkwardly.

"Yes, definately. Especially if you drink something good too. Milk?" Monroe passed to the refrigerator.

Amy smiled uncomforably. "I can not... I..." she couldn't find the word.

"She's allergic" Fallen helped smiling at Ororo, then at Amy.

"Tea then?" Ororo gently smiled at the two.

Two minutes later the three of them sat with cups of steaming fruit tea and its aromat filled the kitchen. Amy and Ororo slowly picked up a conversation, Monroe being very patient with the girl who wasn't very good at english and needed time to properly express her thoughts. But she was doing better as she slowly relaxed, and Fallen decided it's about time she'd go.

It was just what she wanted to see right now when it comes to Amy; That she finds herself a cozy place in this reality, relaxes and feels more home. Fallen, even though being actually Amy's daughter, too frequently felt like the older one and she didn't want to babysit her here.

Her tea was still full when she left, but she carried it with herself upstairs. Kurt was on the corridor where their rooms were, talking on the phone. You could say it's going to be easier when everyone will have their mobile phones, but she liked it this way. It forced people to talk face to face more often.

Kurt noticed her right away and smiled at her, but kept listened to his mother on the phone. The approached him slowly, hearing only his side of german languaged conversation.

"Ganz gut so weit, Sie brauchen sich kaine Sorgen machen, Muti..."

Fallen rested her back against wall in front of him. She didn't miss to notice him looking at the aromatic tea cup with interest. She smiled questioningly, waving the cup a little. Wagner smiled but tried not to let it show too much in his voice, he took the cup and took a couple sips as he listened to the voice in the phone.

"Es gibt nur zwei andere fuer jetzt" he said giving back the cup to Fallen with thankful smile. "Ging es gut" he said softly.

He rested his forehead against Fallen's smiling gently at her and running his hand up and down her waist. Being so close to the phone the girl could hear what Margali says, however not clear enough to understand it all, with her weak german skills at top of it.

However she did understand when her own name was mentioned.

Kurt stood straight suddenly with a desoriented expression. "J-ja, sie ist... entschuldigung, Ich-... Ordnung, aber..." he sighed. "Um, ja?"

Fallen stared at him with wondering, downright interested. Without his objections she leaned in to hear Margali's voice.

A dozen of seconds later Amy appeared on the other side of the corridor and what she saw was quite interesting. Fallen bursted out with supressed laughter and tried to keep it as quiet as possible as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, one hand on her mouth and the other holding half-empty cup of tea. Kurt was on the phone, waving at her feverly, and Amy could only guess whether it was 'be quiet, don't laugh' or 'forget what you just heard', but the look on Kurt's face was simply hilarious embrassement.

"Mutter! Es ist-! Ich meisse, es gibt nicht-! Wir sind nicht-! It's not funny" he muttered at Fallen, then his eyes went wide. "Nein, nein, nicht du, Mutter...!" he said in a failure convincing voice.

Amy looked at them. Blinked a couple times. "[Who am I living with...?]" she questioned. 'No, don't answer to that' she thought back to herself, 'I know. With mad people.'

"Mutter, Ich kann nicht sehr gut hoeren Sie... SHH! Etwas istSHH gut nichtSHH, muesen gehen, SHH, bis spater!" the boy put down the phone, sighing like he barely made it alive. "Mein Gott..."

Fallen slowly stopped laughing and just smiled widely at him. "Your expression was worth a thousand bucks" she stated.

"I didn't expect her to suddenly ask about something like this!" the boy claimed.

"[What's so funny?] Amy asked. Both of them looked at her suddenly like she arrived to kill them. They didn't notice her until now.

"[Nothiiing...]" Fallen replied with pokerface.

"[Looks like something though]" Amy cocked her head with a critical look.

"[Stuff, ya know... mothers asking private questions to their sons making their panicked expressions priceless]" the brunette could barely hold back laughter. The sole situation wouldn't be fun if not for Kurt's hilarious expression. Really worth a Nobel prize. Really. Even now he looked hilariously panicked.

"Fall...!"

"Ok, I'm not going to make it worse for you. Will you evacuate us to the kitchen? I'd like to put away the cup" she said in matter-of-fact tone that was quite out of place.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Fallen's arm and bamfed them to the kitchen, leaving Amy wondering. He didn't even want to know what would she think, the mare imagination of it made him feel like his face was on fire. Obviously what mothers ask to make these awkward situations are usually suggestions to talk about bees and flowers, morning wood, or safe sex. All of them were killers for teen boys with innocent hearts, especially those who revealed their relationship to their mother so recently. Amy figured it had to be one of the above, but she really didn't want to know any details. Nope.

"But the look on your face WAS epic" Fallen said in confiming tone as she put her cup in the sink and smirked at Kurt whose face was still burning.

* * *

><p>**Later the same day**<p>

Fallen lightly strolled down the stairs in main hall as she hummed Bon Jovi's song that she heard Amy was practicing. The title was 'Have a nice day' she was quite certain.

She began to wonder how she's supposed to function properly without mp3 player. She didn't want to carry Disc-man everywhere, and she wanted a huge mix of songs, not just single CDs. That's probably the only thing she will really miss about the 2014 - small music players with lots of recording space. Real blessing.

Already in the kitchen the teen checked the fruit basket, not yet sure what she's looking for but knowing she wants something yummy. She picked up a big orange and began to peel it still humming the song.

When she was throwing out the peels somebody behind her grunted gently and startled - she wanted to rapidly stand up and ended up hitting her head against the sink under which was the trash bin. With a moan of pain she rubbed the hurting place and turned to the Professor.

"Did something- augh, happen?" one of her eyes was closed, the pain eased very slowly.

On Xavier's face a faint grimace of amusement and her clumsy stund. "Nothing concrete. But I would like you to provide a couple informations for documents I'd be getting for the three of you. If we're lucky enough what you know will be enough and we won't need to call Amy and Kurt. Can I ask you to my office now?"

The girl noded, grabbed her peeled orange and followed the man as she nibbed on the pieces of the fruit.

"Are our tests' results already known?" she asked with interest.

The man shook his head.

"They will be at 6 PM, be patient."

"I'm just asking."

When they arrived at the office Fallen seated herself in front of Xavier's desk. The man placed a briefcase, a seperate piece of paper and a pen between them and asked the girl to move her chair a little closer.

"Alright, Fallen. Not everything that I will ask you is neccessary, but I would also like to see into a few thing related to... like you called it, layers of the world. I will explain you my point when you're done answering to the questions for documents, is that alright?"

The brunette noded. She was very curious what the Professor could come up with, but she was worried that it could turn out that their presence here isn't permament. Still she'd rather know the truth than suddenly disappear from here without a chance to say goodbye.

"Alright then..." the man looked down at first pages of the documents he placed on the desk. "As Amy was your mother before her age was reducet to yours I will leave the section about parents empty for both of you and mark you as sisters, does that fit you?"

"You mean like we were abandoned at orphanage's doorstep, right?"

"Exactly."

The brunette noded her head in agreement. "But we're not of legal age..."

"Until you turn 18 I will be taking the responsibility for you as your legal guardian" the man stated, noting something in the papers.

Fallen was a little taken aback. "...Thank you."

Xavier offered her a small smile. "Alright, next. Are you able to give me the names of Kurt's guardians?"

"Margali and Hans Szardos... Hans' deceased."

Professor slowed down the writing for a moment, he noded with understanding. "Do you know what year was it?"

"1996... I remember because that's also the year I was born... Always made me feel bitter."

"But we can't put that year in your documents."

"Of course, I know. I'd be just a baby now."

"When was Kurt born?"

"1984, November, 11. I already counted I should be 1985, April, 4, and Amy would be 1984, March, 17."

Charles noted all the dates. "Very well. Where did you live with Amy before?"

Fallen had a very uncertain look on his face.

"I will write in your documents the name of nearest Orphanage to places you knew as your home."

"Home isn't the right word for it. But it was Świdnica, Dolny Śląsk in Poland" the girl said bitterly. Professor asked her to write it down to make sure to write it properly, then asked the same about Kurt. Fallen didn't need to think for two seconds: "Wineldorf, Bavaria, Germany..."

"In Kurt's cases is the place also place of birth?"

"We only know he was born somewhere in Bavaran Alpes, I believe he would like it if his documents said he was born in that area."

Professor nodded again, noting down. "Your middle names?"

"Is it necessary?"

"Depends" the man sorted the papers. "Have you been baptized?"

"Me and Amy yes, I would like to take mine back, Kurt did but in time that here is still a few months into future."

Charles noted something down. Fallen felt flustrated not being able to see what he writes and what he's planning to do about it.

"Do you know what middle names Amy and Kurt had o would like to have? I believe if Kurt wants the ceremony repeated we can take care of it after documents already have the middle name, since the documents can't wait."

Fallen saw his point so she noded. "Amy would like 'Ursula', she always said she did. And Kurt told me he'd take 'Michael' now, though he had a different middle name before. You could ask him to make sure."

"As first name in Amy's case I wrote 'Amy', but do you want to stick to 'Fallen' too?"

This question had quite a personal impact on the girl. Her real name was Paula, but that was then. Now the filling of these documents meant her life starts again, she's free of everything Paula was. She doesn't have to be her anymore. And Fallen? Fallen was very personal for her, but she didn't really want it in her documents. She wanted it to be name of choice, not of documents.

"Can I please have 'Jennifer' in my documents?"

This name reminded her of freedom.

"Does Kurt stick with last name Wagner?"

"Yes."

You could ask, why? His guardiands, his foster parents who were a wonderful family to him, had last name Szardos. Why wouldn't he take it then? But that's a story for another time.

"And yours and Amy's?"

"I think Grace was our cover last name for long enough to become personal. So Grace."

Professor took another minute scribbing down words on the seperate piece of paper, before he put it away and placed all the documents in neat stacks. He drove his wheelchair towards the bookshelves.

"That's all I need for the documents, but I do have one more question. I researched that in Poland each citizen has their own 'pesel' number. Do you remember yours?"

The girl watched with interest as the man opens the 'hidden door' to Cerebro's fast access room. Two huge bookshelves slide asides quietly revealing a bright place with two sets of control panels and a huge, semicircular screen.

The brunette got up, followed Xavier into the room and recited her pesel, that he typed in on keyboard. After a moment the screen displayed a three dimensional picture of some overweight blonde few year old girl dressed in a sweater and sport pants.

"Is it the person with my pesel number?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. And this" he typed something and more results appeared. "Are the people who own the same pesel number with altered year of birth."

"...Non of them is me."

Charles noded. "At least we know no point-blank duplication took place. However there is still a possibility that there was a duplication with changed date of birth."

"You mean? Somewhere out there can be another me?" she was a little fascinated with the possibility.

"With another name, but it's on the cards" Xavier noded again.

Fallen's eyebrows went up.

Professor Xavier also asked her to give full names of three people she knew and had his systems research all people with these names that lived in that area. After that they also knew that people from her past... didn't exist here. It was only logical, but still, she had that quiet hope that maybe they would be here. Some of them she didn't want to just lose. But appearently, she did.

"For now it's all that I need" Professor informed her.

Cerebro's fast access room disappeared behind the bookshelves again when they left it.

"If that's all I'll be back with the other two at 6PM for the results" the brunette headed for the door.

"Fallen."

"Yes?" the girl turned around.

Charles took something from the drawer in his desk; when he turned to her she saw it's an electronic wrist watch. "Can you give it to Kurt from me?" the man asked.

Fallen quietly chuckled to herself as she walked back to the Professor and took the item.

"Thank you."

"Thank you too" the girl smiled and left.

When the office's door was closed behind her she sighed deeply. All those questions, Cerebro, seeing that her pesel number belongs to someone else, seeing that people she knew does not exist here; it all made it feel real. Made her feel that the past and life that was nothing but burden is left behind.

That life was gone, now it was only her - a creature new to this world, not yet defined. She was shrugging off her past with every breath, every step, like a snake shedding its skin.

The girl headed up to where their rooms were. As she passed Amy's door she could hear her pracitce guitar - no wonder, she was motivated. She didn't want to interrupt her, and she had another thing to do anyway. Going around carrying the inducer in her hand was a bad idea, she'd be too tempted to change the settings...

She was about to knock on Kurt's door but she stopped herself. 'Not like we didn't share a room for years' she thought as she reached for the door handle. The line between 'ridiculous' and 'polite' was right here.

She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kurt looked at the door right away but when he noticed it's Fallen, he just smiled and focused back on the sketchbook in his laps. There was a pencil sticked behind his pointy ear, it also kept strands of hair away from his face because despite they were combined above his neck some were too short to stay in the band. Another pencil was in the boy's hand as he deftly sketched something that she couldn't see from the distance.

Fallen smiled gently, admiting to herself that she very much appreciated the artistic side of Kurt, the side that not many knew about. When she first found out Kurt has a talent in drawing she was surprised, but she was really shocked when he told her no one at the Institute knew about it. She didn't know why it took her aback this much, maybe it's just that among all the things the one wonderful talent was never noticed by his friends.

She quietly closed the door behind herself. "Kurt..."

"Ja, Schatz?" the boy asked without looking up from the sketch, but he was keep smiling.

"Ekhem" Fallen coughed slightly. She didn't want to act too loud, it felt like it would shatter the exceptional holliness surrounding Kurt when he had a pencil and a piece of paper.

But when she coughed he looked up at her with interest. The brunette lifted her hand with the holowatch and waved it slightly.

"Professor wanted me to give it to you."

Kurt blinked at the watch, but didn't need to ask what it was. Obviously it provided him disguise for long enough to feel like a part of him at a time. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, put it somewhere there" he waved his pencil towards his desk and nightstand like he doesn't care.

Fallen chuckled to herself at his carelessness, put the watch down on his nightstand and sat behind the boy's back curling up her leg. She looked at his sketch. You could already see a river flowing though some moutain-surrounded valley; far away in the distance was a forest, but up close was only one lonely and strong tree, and a couple steps away from it, at the river's shore, stood a fairy-haired girl in white, light dress with one of her bare feet touching the surface of water. The idea was simple, but the way it was drawn gave it life, dimension and calm emotion.

Maybe the fact that nobody at the Institute knew about Kurt's undeniable talent was so surprising to her because in sketches Kurt could enchant a part of him that even she couldn't reach. Something that she could see so clearly only in the art he made. There was some form of perfection in it, balance of fantasy with both feet on the ground, ease and courage.

Smiling gently Fallen kissed his arm and wrapped arms around his stomach from behind, so she wouldn't interrupt his sketching. Kurt's smile became a little wider and warmer; he didn't look up from the sketch but his tail wrapped around her waist gently. They both stayed quiet for some time, the girl watched Wagner's swift moves on the paper.

Finally Kurt spoke softly: "Now that I have the inducer would you want me to show you some places at the town?"

"M-mm" Fallen refused. "We'd be late to get the exams' results. How about tomorrow?"

"We've got all the time in the world" Kurt stopped sketching and looked back at her with a smile. "Now. Don't we?"

She smiled at him. The boy smiled back and put away his sketch book and pencils, then sat back facing her and wrapped his arms around her. The girl reached to the band holding his hair and gently took it off, brushing his smooth hair with her fingers. He kept smiling at her, placing his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes like he searched something there.

"You're not quite as tensed as you were before" he said quietly.

Fallen chuckled. "So you noticed. Obviously" she shrugged. "I was very skeptic about all of this but I've been with Professor in the mini-Cerebro thing and what I saw made me really feel the fact that we've made it here."

Kurt suddenly grinned and tackled her back onto bed. "Of course we did!" he claimed. He leaned above her smiling. "So now you can focus on what's here and now. Admit it, yesterday during the movie you didn't focus on it for five minutes, did you?"

Fallen's eyes widened. "Yes I did" she claimed in poor-liar tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! During that scene with zombie child that ate its granny."

"That scene didn't even last a minute" Kurt lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh husshh" the girl rolled her eyes. Then she smiled. "But you're right, now I can focus on here and now" she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

The boy answered with a warm smile. Letting his eyes close he leaned in further and softly kissed the girl on the lips; feeling her smile at that he felt encouraged and they continued to kiss deeper, but without hurry, absorbing every moment of the kiss.

They didn't have much of it during these last days. It seemed like the amount of events created a slight gape between them, but a gape nontheless. They were coming closer, stepping back, passing by each other, kind of like as if getting to know each other all over again. Looking at them from a side maybe you couldn't tell, but they felt the slight emotional difference. It was because when so much around them changed they both felt a little insecure, as if change of surroundings could change them as welll. But this gape was slowly disappearing as they learned that despite they start a new life, their shared past is still real.

Kurt slowly drew back with an innocent, gentle smile. Fallen smiled back at him, wrapping strands of his shoulder lenght hair around her fingers. She sighed.

"I just understood how much I missed moments spent with only you" she chuckled slightly, Wagner did the same.

The brunette grinned and pushed him onto pillows so she could get up, and leaning above him she reached to grab his sketchbook from the nightstand. She sat crosslegged beside the boy and opened it.

"You had to, didn't you?" Kurt tried to sound offended, but he failed, as smile begged to appear on his lips. "You couldn't live if you didn't get to see them."

"Aye, Cap" Fallen smirked evilly as she browsed through his sketches."

Kurt sighed with a smile and relaxed on his pillows.

"Awww..." the brunette made theatrically bewitched face and turned the sketchbook for Kurt to what art she's about. It was undone sketch of the two of them lying in a grass, and on the finger of drawn Fallen was the only colored part of the sketch - a beautiful butterfly, as drawn Kurt was smiling at her her with love. "Kurt, this is so rainbows kind of cute."

Kurt sighed, shook his head and smiled awkwardly.

The girl quickly finished browsing the sketches, finishing on the one she saw him sketch when she came here. She placed the sketchbook back onto the nightstand, and as she reached to it ending up kneeling above Kurt's stomach, just slightly relying her weight on him for balance.

"Hey, did you count it that if we add the 17 years you lived here with 5 years you were in my world, it'd turn out that on the inside you're 22?" Fallen asked blinking at him with interest.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Something like that. So what about it?"

The brunette sighed. "You completely don't care, do you?" she asked like she expected it.

"Nein..." the boy lifed his eyebrow like it was weird to care about it. He sit up, pushing the girl down onto his laps and she rested more weight on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you care?" he smirked mischeviously.

"Me?" the girl wrapped her arms around his neck with a skeptical look. "You've got to be kidding me. I just wanted to notice that some could say that there was a time you were pedophile towards me, seeing how you're 4 years older than me on the inside. But do I care? No, I know you too well - you're far from growing up. You're still that innocent teen" she shrugged.

The boy gave her a look of innocent disbelief on purpose. The girl chuckled, placed her forehead to his and smiled warmly at him.

"This unbreakable innocence of yours is really unique" she said honestly.

Kurt smiled faintly. "I'm not sure if this is what a guy wants to hear" he said, slightly chuckling and looking away.

Fallen gently made him face her and smiled at him. "But it was this innocence that first made me captivated by you."

Wagner seemed a little surprised at it at first, then he smiled hesitantely, but the smile grew warmer with every moment. He tightened his embrace around her and leaned for a short kiss with a smile.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door loudly, making both of them jump.

"[May I?]" it was Amy on the other side of the door.

"So much for privacy" Fallen whispered and withdrew from Kurt to sit politely on side of the bed.

"[Sure, come in]" Kurt said towards the door.

The Older Grace peeked inside. "[Like I thought, if I can find one of you the other would be there too]" she commented. "[We're supposed to be in the office in two minutes, you do remember, right?]"

"[Right...]" Fallen peeked at clock on a wall. She lost the sense of time. "[You can go by yourself, nobody will eat you. We'll join in a moment.]"

The black haired female shrugged like she doesn't care and left.

With a groan of agony Fallen fell back onto the bed. "I need to drink some Coke before I can hear about my lack of math abilites]" she muttered.

"How about we take the express route?" Kurt got up and offered her his hand.

XREV

When they eventually arrived at the office it turned out Amy was already inside, and as they tried to join her Professor asked them to wait outside, saying he wants to talk to every one of them individually. So as soon as they entered, they also left the office.

It was almost five minutes before Amy left the office.

She was met with Fallen's skeptical look. "[You couldn't take any longer? What's your result?]"

Amy sighed with relief that came from being able to finally leave the office. "[Now one of you]" she noded towards the door.

Fallen peeked at Kurt. "[How about you go first? I need to squeeze some information out of this deliquent here.]"

"[Ja, sure]" Kurt smirked at her and entered the office.

"[So?]" the brunette asked turning her eyes to Amy.

"[Somehow I managed to get into first year of high school, which is surprising considering I didn't understand half of the questions]" she stated.

Fallen smiled widely. "[Congrats!]" she clapped once.

"[BUT]" the blackhaired female bit her lip. "[Professor said that with my poor ability to use english I won't be able to make it in school that isn't adapted for foreighers...]"

"[Are you saying you won't go to Bayville High?]" Fallen was disappointed.

"[I will]" Amy smiled again, however a little awkward. "[Professor used his abilites to transfer a copy of piece of his knowlage about english to me... it's not much and he said it's harder to use it than if I learned it myself, but it's a good starter]" she explained. She tried to sound calm, but in fact she was excited about it.

Fallen grinned. "[You crafty ass. I wish he did the same to me with math skills]" she noded her head, full of respect for that idea.

"[Forget it]" Amy laughed. "[Professor said what he did was an exception.]"

Fallen puffed her cheeks with disaproval. "[Dammit. It'd be so beautiful.]"

For another couple minutes they just chatted and wondered how it'd be at high school. Eventually the conversation died and they just stared at the door.

"He's in there longer than you were" Fallen stated, now already in english.

Amy needed a moment before she could reply. The alien knowlage was like somebody else's consiousness floating in her mind. Professor said in time it would settle and feel more like her own, but for now searching for understanding and ability to speak english was like browsing a dictionary for every word.

"I sat there so long because of implanting the language abilities, but he doesn't need it, so I don't know why would it take so long."

"Yeah" Fallen agreed. "He could speak good english before he came here the first time."

Just after she finished her sentence Kurt came out of the office. His mysterious expression made Fallen wonder, but as she gave him a questioning look he smiled;

"I passed for the first year. Now you" he said in a lowered voice.

Fallen smiled hesitantely at him. So Kurt and Amy would be at the same year, now - what about her? Nothing left but to find out. She noded and opened the ebony door.

"I should begin with saying that your results determinate that you'll be attenting the Freshmen year of our high school" Professor began when Fallen was already sitting in front of his desk. The girl smiled. "However from the three of you your results were the most... edgy. From some subjects you show abilities above high school's program and from some you can barely pass for the Freshman..."

"Math?"

The man smirked slightly. "Yes, math mainly. However the majority of your skills make you a good Freshman."

Fallen was smiling - it was definately good enough for her.

"You only have to chose the classes to take alongside the basic ones that you must take" Xavier offered her a paper with list of avaible options. "You have to chose at least six."

The girl liked the fact that system at Bayvill High allowed her to chose that much. She didn't need to think long, she knew what's easy for her, what she will do good at, and what she definately wouldn't pass. She marked: arts, literature, european history, german language, sociology and information technology. She decided to start her new school experience easily, without taking on anything that could possibly be hard.

Her choice was simple - art, literature and sociology - were just easy grades for her. Informatics were obviously going to be easy since she wasn't stranger to technology from the next century, so how hard can old computers be? She already took German because it was among basic classes in Poland and despite all her years taking the class only taught her a couple phrases, she was still pretty sure she can learn that and Kurt could help her. And finally european history - she also had this class for her entire life, and believe it or not - in Poland they probably teach the most detailed european history among all countries. Poland is very focued on european history because they never learned to let the past go.

The girl gave back the paper to Professor so he can inspect it and attach to other documents. Then the man thanked her and excused her.

"Wait, what? That's all?" the brunette asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Yes, Fallen. Thank you."

"But..." 'they were here over five minutes and I was maybe one' she thought, but she stopped herself from saying it out loud. She probably shouldn't question Professor Xavier too much.

She got up, bowed slightly and joined the other two at the corridor. They seemed very positive - Kurt was grinning, Amy was laughing at something.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Kurt signed up for german classes" Amy laughed.

Fallen gave Kurt a skeptical look. "That's so over the top of laziness."

He grinned even wider and shrugged. "No, it's not. It's economy. Saving energy and gaining good grades at the same time" he said in a tone of bussinessman. "It's a gain-gain no matter how you look at it."

Fallen smiled and shook her head. "Alright, let's say you're right. Come on, let's celebrate being at the same year" she grabbed Kurt's and Amy's arms.

"So you're at first year too?" Amy was grinning.

Fallen noded. "Let's celebrate with milk drinks a'la Fallen. My treat."

"You don't pay for cold mixing milk and cocoa."

"That's why it's my treat."

* * *

><p>Finally the day arrived - the first day for Fallen, Kurt and Amy to attent Bayville High. As much desired as feared, the day came. Right now they were still motivated to go to the school, but they were aware than in couple of weeks they will want nothing but to never see the place again. Motivation only lasts for so long.<p>

Some are afraid to be the new kids - 'I don't' Fallen thought as she stood in front of her mirror finishing to straighten her hair. She looked into her reflection's eyes - she saw no fear, but there was something else. The awareness that sooner or later the school will be enemy's grounds. Within couple of months most of its students will hate her boyfriend, her mother- sister, and many more people who may be close to her heart by then. And she - she would probably be treated like a worthless whore just because she wouldn't abandon her friends... this awareness that this would happen when truth about mutants will come out was a mood killer.

But Fallen wasn't the kind to take the bad things coming her way as a reason to run. She didn't consider it a threat, but a clock that tik-after-tik counds down the time. Time that she was going to use until the last second both - to enjoy and grow strong.

So this is the time when she and those who are mutants have equall chances in eyes of the students and teachers. She was going to enjoy it. Enjoy the fact that her contact with Amy is better now, enjoy that her despisable father is not a part of her life anymore, enjoy Kurt being there beside her. Nothing could break her mood. Even the perspective of unavoidable hatered from the 'normals', that may end up leaving this world shattered.

Anyway, she was too tired to think about the serious matters.

Her eyelids were heavy and her thinking worked slow. She didn't focus on how tired she was, she couldn't because she needed to move her butt and get it over to high school for the first time here.

She got ready trying to look like herself but not stand out too much. It wasn't easy. She hated being plain and following the mass fashion, but on the other hand she didn't want to make it look like she shows off and tries to get attention. It was hard to find the balance.

She ended up in cowgirl boots on heels, skin tight jeans that weren't easy to find, and a black, fitting bellyless t-shirt, that was common fashion at the place and time. She didn't complain about the fashion - she liked having as little material on her upper body as possible, it was just plain annoying for her to wear long sleeved, decoltless shirts.

About decolts...

She quickly put on a necklace that she took off before training because it'd keep hitting her face. She didn't take off the bracalets and all the rings though, and she didn't even consider taking off the ear and belly piercings. Trainings weren't PE, nobody told her if she can have these, and she felt better with all her 'pounds of iron' on.

She gave her reflection one last look, making sure she's not going to stand out too much, then she smiled to herself and left her room.

XREV

Kurt was up for a while now, sitting on his balcony and watching the world awaken, breathing the fresh air and wondering about today, not without amusement.

It might be fun. Especially the fact that he would actually attent school with his girlfriend's mother. Of course his relations with her were far from relations with mother in law, since Amy always acted more like Fallen's sister, but still, even if they were on friends-like terms deep down there he always remembered she's Fallen's mother. He wasn't yet sure where is the border between treating her like a friend and sister in law, and treating her like mother in law. He just tried to reflect the way she treated him.

Either way it was amusing just to imagine her sitting beside him in math class and copying his answers. And he knew it just could happen.

Laughing to himself he withdrew back into his room and looked at a clock. It was a couple minutes after eight, so about time he should go downstairs and have some breahfast. There's no way he's going anywhere without proper breakfast.

He was just about to leave by teleporting, but he stopped and remembered something. He stopped in front of his nightstand and with a critical smirk looked down at his image inducer.

He remembered exactly how excited he was the first time he got it. Back then he was keep thinking about it, and about the possibilites, perspective of normal life and aceptation that the watch was supposed to grand him. But now the inducer laid on the nightstand where he was left a couple days ealier, right after Fallen brought it from Professor Xavier. Kurt remembered to thank Professor for it wholeheartidly, but didn't even touch the inducer since.

Kurt chuckled low, picked it up and put on. He turned to a big mirror and turned it on - he didn't need to search for the on/off button, he could still find it by habit. He looked at his reflection. The inducer didn't change his clothes - typical 'military' pants, white t-sirt with some logo, unzipped long sleeved hoodie. But the watch altered the rest of him, now dark blue eyes looked back at him from his pale face.

He smirked, at one point relieved at the view, on another side of it feeling slightly bitter being in disguise again. "Long time no see" he said to his reflection.

After a moment he chuckled, turned off the inducer to save battery and instead of teleporting, decided to walk down to the kitchen.

XREV

Fallen entered the kitchen and the fact that Amy was already there didn't surprise her. The Older Grace sent her a smile that she responded to. Fallen opened the fridge. "Where's everyone else?"

"You mean who? I didn't see Kurt yet. Jean and Scott are having a morning training or something... I really don't know they can manage."

"They're probably just used to workout" Fallen murmured low and took ice creams from refrigerator.

"Healthy breakfast, ha?" Amy commented. The brunette muttered something back, but she couldn't understand.

A minute or two later Kurt joined them, smiling from the doorstep. "Mm... I see you've got ice-cream" he put his hand on back of Fallen's chair and peeked at her bowl of icecream with interest.

"Go away. It's mine" she muttered, pulling the bowl closer to herself.

"I thought you said what's yours is mine?"

"Only if it's dicker" she muttered.

"Love you too."

"In this case I'll be nice enough to show you that refrigerator with ice-creams is right there" The Younger Grace pointed her thumb at the said machine.

Kurt sighed and made his way to shelves. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"It's not even 9 AM yet so I'll consider it rhetorical question to which the answer is obvious."

For Kurt and Amy knew her long enough it was really obvious - until 10 AM it's better not to try having conversations with her, because everything comes down to: let me be.

Fallen returned to focusing on her ice-cream lifelessly.

"Why are you grinning?" Kurt asked when he looked at Amy.

"I'm just laughing at you two" she replied. "Anyway, how are you feeling before first day at school?"

The boy picked up some bread and other indegredients, closing the fridge with his tail. As he was preparing sandwiches he replied: "First time it was terryfying, now it's just a little scary" he stated, smiling at Amy. "You? It's been a while since you were at school as a student, not a parent, huh?" he smirked at her.

"Yeeaahh..." the female took a deep breath. "We'll see how it goes."

Kurt gave her a motivated smile and sat at the table with extra big sandwiches on his plate. When he was about to take his first bite Scott appeared in the doorway.

"Um, hi" he said. "I just wanted to let you know that if you want a ride to school come to the garage in fiveteen minutes.

Amy noded, Kurt gave him a thumb up with his mouth full. Only Fallen spoke up:

"Sure, thanks."

Summer snoded and left.

Amy smirked at Fallen. "Look who's back among the living."

The brunette looked at her like she just said a poorly crafted joke. "Me? Among living? No. Just Scott doesn't have to know he's living with a zombie. When I'm with the two of you alone, I can keep rotting. Braaaiinss..." she moaned leaning towards Kurt. "Oh, sorry, my mistake" she came back to dig in her almost empty bowl.

Kurt didn't even take his hands off the sandwich nor did he say anything back, he just poked her in the ribs with tip of his tail.

"Iiip!" the girl... iip-ed? and glared at Wagner, who calmly continued to consume his breakfast.

The Older Grace laughed at them, got up and put her plate in the sink. "I'll go get my stuff. Notebook, some pens, discman- ah, right, Kurt. Can I borrow some of your CDs?"

Kurt swallowed the bite before answering. "Sure, take whatever you want."

"Can I take whatever I want too?" Fallen asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Fallen started grinning and her grin was growing wider by every second. Kurt knew her well enough so he added:

"...Whatever you want as long as it's a CD."

Fallen's enthiusasm expired immediately. She poked her 'breakfast' with her spoon. "My ice-cream turned into a milk shake..." she sighed resignated.

Amy left to get the stuff, and a couple minutes later Fallen 'drank her ice-creams' and Kurt was done eating too. They found some carmel sweets and decided to take with them to school, finally Kurt 'ported them upstairs to get their own stuff. Grabbing whatever she needed as well as warmer outwear Fallen arrived back at Kurt's room and looked him upside down when she saw he turned on his inducer.

The boy put his backback on one arm and smirked at her.

"It's been a while since I last saw you like this" she smirked back.

"What, you missed this me?" Kurt joked.

The girl made a thoughtful face and shrugged as he approached her. "I dunno, I like both the handsome german student and the adorable elf guy" she said with a hint of theatricallity in her voice. She watched his reaction and smirked. "HOWEVER with your inducer on I can see when you're blushing."

"What-? No" Kurt abruptly turned off his watch. "No. You're doing this on purpose...! We're going downstairs, now. Ja" Wagner made a serious face, trying to hide the fact that he was busted. He grabbed the girl's wrist and teleported them to the middle of main hall.

"Define 'going'..." Fallen said as she waved away the faint sulphur smoke.

"Getting from one place to another" Kurt 'defined'.

"Ekhem."

Both of them turned around to see Amy who sat on the stairs and appearently waited for them.

XREV

When the three of them entered the garage Scott hopped into driver's seat of his red cadillac where Jean already sat on the pasager's seat. "Jump in!" she called to them as she pointed to the backseats.

Amy and Kurt sat on the sides with Fallen in between them, trying to figure out whether she should use the belts. Kurt turned on his image inducer, and only wasn't questioned about it because Scott already asked how is he supposed to attent school without giving away that he's a mutant at first sight.

Summers fixed the mirror and looked at his passangers. "Do you know who's your homeroom teacher already?" he asked as he started the engine.

"We're supposed to see the principal about it. Our case was quite rushed so organization is poor" Kurt replied.

"In case you needed anything let me know" Summers smiled at them and got three faint smiles in response.

When the car pulled into driveway and then out the gate they felt like pulled out from the safe grounds. Especially the two new girls - by now they felt home enough at the Institute, Jean and Scott were friendly, trainings with Storm and the Professor were quite mild, they got used to the building and their bedrooms. Now they pulled into the town and just then realized how much of newbies they still are.

Kurt on the other hand felt nostalgic in an odd way - he had so many memories associated with the town, yet after all this time it felt alien yet again.

On the way to school Jean and Scott chatted about some school project, but the three teens in the backseat sat quietly and watched the buildings pass.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of Bayville High and left the car. Scott put the keys into his pocket and all of them headed for the main doors of the school.

Fallen and Amy watched the place with interest - after all this is where they were supposed to waste a couple hours a day for four years starting now.

BHS contained a couple connected buildings, auditorium and gym that left a square space in the middle - they couldn't see it but Jean informed them it's the field where they can hang out during lunch break. Maybe Bayville High was a public school, but it was ambitious and the numerous sports awards charged its budged enough to pay for remonts and equipement. This is also something Jean told them, and Scott added Jean also helps winning the said sports awards, as she's in girl's football and basketball teams.

They finally entered - the main hall was quite big and full of students flooding in all directions. Nobody paid much attention to them even when they stopped in the middle.

"The principal's office is on the second floor. You want me to show you?" Scott asked.

Wagner smirked half-heartidly and shook his head. "Danke, we're good."

"In this case we'll see you guys at the caffeteria?" Jean smiled at them. "It's at the end of this corridor" she pointed to the one behind their backs.

"Sure."

Jean and Scott headed one of the corridors, and Kurt noded at thee two girls to go up the stairs. Amy looked around, quite exicted to be back at school, yet nervous.

Fallen followed Kurt hand in hand as much as she could without crashing into anyone. "So we're heading to meet your mother, huh?" she asked in lowered voice.

The boy smirked bitterly, but didn't reply.

On the second floor, in front of the stairs was a counter where the Principle's secretary sat and currently sorted through her papers. She looked up when the three of them approached.

"Are you the new students?" she asked in rhinal voice.

Fallen stepped forward. "Yes, we're supposed to talk to Ms Darkholme-"

"Just go to her office" the woman interrupted her.

"...Alright..." the girl stepped away from the counter and looked back at Amy and Kurt. Wagner shrugged, knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled response from the inside he opened them.

The office was filled with cool morning light that fell in through tall windows, and only on the desk was a light turned on. Behind the desk was the principal - tall, athletic woman in elegant, plain suit, with dark, short hair and rough face features. The golden plate on her desk said her name was 'R. Darkholme', but the three students who just entered knew her office also under another name: Mystique.

But she didn't yet know that they know. She offered them a cold glance when they entered because - let's be honest, being a principal at local high school was never her dream job. And at first she didn't know anything about these three students except for one thing - Xavier was the one who wanted them enrolled at Bayville High, so the are appearently mutants, yet - ones that are already snatched out, so in a way they were rivals to the group she began to work on.

"Sit down" she said without sympathy.

The three teens approached her desk, girls took the two chairs in front of it and the boy rested on one of the armrests. They were watching her, but she couldn't care less as she pulled the documents Xavier brought to her from her desk and opened them.

When she saw the boy's last name - Wagner, she froze and looked up. She knew this last name all too well, it made her heart skip a beat. In the dimmed light the boy's hair were reflecting with dark shade of blue, and it made her hands shake. She placed down the papers and clenched her hands in fists not to show her weakness.

It couldn't be him. Yet the age and supposed place he came from were right. It probably... it was him. It was her son.

She composed herself and pushed these thoughts away. She shouldn't lose her attitute now.

She swallowed.

"The school year started already a couple months ago, but joining in the middle doesn't mean you don't have to pass the interim exams and get good grades" she informed them. "I suggest you to focus on the subjects that didn't go well on your recrutation exam."

She looked down at their results and stopped, lifting her eyebrow. She once again looked up at the boy, and tried to hold peronal thoughts at bay. "Mr Wagner, your results are at Junior level. Why does it say you're to take Freshmen year?"

"I discussed it already with my Professor, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Kurt said looking right back at the principal, but with corner of his eye he could see Fallen burning a hole though him with her own stare.

The woman behind the desk put the results away and handed them out papers. "In that case this is schedules for each one of you. On the attached small card are numbers of your lockers and the codes to open them. Classes start in two minutes so don't be late."

XREV

Fallen knew a whole lot about Mystique - or at least she thought so. Then she saw the cold look in her eyes - as cold as she expected - and she realized she doesn't really know enough.

Mystique, otherwordly Raven Darkholme, once married to Baron Christian Wagner, killed him when pregnant with Azazel's baby - Kurt. Raven used to be terrorist, at some moment in time Fallen wasn't sure when to place. Raven has some difficult connection with mutant called Magneto - either works for him or hates him, depending on whatever reasons. She also starts to create her own group - The Brotherhood, but again Fallen wasn't sure whether Mystique's doing it for her own reasons or for Magneto. Raven is emotionally unstabil women with ability to shape-shift and look like anyone she wants, but naturally having blue skin and red hair. She's supposedly enemy of the X-Men. She's also in a way Fallen's mother in law, which makes it even harder to deal with this woman.

Now that's a complicated case. It seemed like a lot of information but it felt like it's way too little. All Fallen knew is that they all should be cautious when approaching their new principal.

She looked down at her paper and saw an information. Turns out Raven Darkholme is also their new homeroom teacher. Now that is bound to be interesting.

But she can deal with this later on. Now there's another situation at hand. She pulled Kurt aside as soon as they left the office.

"So this is why you took so long in Professor's office when we were getting results" she said frowning at him. "Why would you do that?!"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"What do I mean? Kurt! You were supposed to be Junior and you decided not to. Why the heck?"

"I wanted to have classes with you" he shrugged.

"Guys, what are you-" Amy started.

"Just give us a moment" Fallen told her and pulled Kurt further aside. "Kurt, it's sweet but look at me: I'm pretty angry. And you know why? Because despite I think education is bullshit, I don't want you to give up this opportunity for something like 'having classes together'!"

"That's not just it" Kurt was calm, he took hold of her wrists to stop her from gesticulating. "Listen..." he took a deep breath. "I did get the results on Junior level, but I would have to try hard from a couple of subjects. And it's a waste. You know why?"

"I believe you will tell me. Why?"

"Because I'm not going to graduate either way."

Fallen was going to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Even if I were Junior now the whole mutant war would raise when I'd be Sophomore. Jean and Scott are two years above us and they will hardly get to graduate after we come out in public, and the younger of us will have to drop school for a while completely. And if I can't graduate anyway, I want to at least spend the time with you."

Fallen was left speechless, she was just looking back at him with her mouth slightly open. He smiled faintly at her.

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I guess that makes sense."

The bell rang, giving them a wake up call. "Aw man, we're gonna be late" Fallen pulled up her schedule and checked her first class. "I have european history, how about you guys?" she asked loud enough for Amy to hear too.

Kurt looked down at his own paper. "Spanish."

"Me too" Amy walked up to them.

"European history is right there" Kurt pointed to door a dozen meters away and smiled at Fallen. "We'll see you later then."

"Yeah" Fallen sighed. "Good luck, especially you might need it" she smirked at Amy.

"Thanks."

Kurt lead Amy to their first class, and Fallen took a couple deep breaths before heading to her own. The door were still open so she just entered - students were already there, and so was the teacher. He was a little overweight man with friendly face.

"Late students should knock before entering my class" he said seriously, then he smiled at her and got up from his chair. "But for you are new you couldn't know. Next time remember. My name is Donevan Albert, what is yours, young lady?"

"Oh, I'm... My name is Jennifer Grace but please call me Fallen like everyone does" she smiled.

The man noded, which made her relieved. Back at her old school many teachers argued and questioned her when she requested to be called differently than her documents says.

"Alright, Ms Fallen" the man looked at the classmates. Fallen also took the first glance on her fellow students. "Sit with Mr Kennedy over there, you will need a partner a lot of times at my classes."

Fallen looked at the boy the man gestured towards and the free seat beside him. All tables in this classroom were designed for two students and it seemed like everyone but the boy had a pair. She wondered if it was just an accident or if his slightly punk-rock style had anything to do with this.

She made her way to him and gave him a faint smile as she sat down. The boy's hair were black, possibly dyed, slightly long and getting into his grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hung loose on his slender body, and a lot of leather-and-silver bracalets were on his wrists. He didn't smile much just watched her take out her notebook, and only as she was done he smiled at her friendly and offered his hand.

"I'm Max" he introduced himself.

The girl smiled back. "Fallen" she gave his hand a light shake.

"I know" he smirked.

She smirked back and focused her eyes on the teacher. So the school begins.

* * *

><p>DICTIONARY:<p>

German:

***Ganz gut so weit, Sie brauchen sich kaine Sorgen machen, Muti...** - It's good so far, you don't have to worry, mom...

***Es gibt nur zwei andere fuer jetzt** - There are only two others for now

***Ging es gut** - It goes well

***J-ja, sie ist... entschuldigung, Ich-... Ordnung, aber...** - Y-yes, she is... I'm sorry, I-... Alright, but...

***Mutter! Es ist-! Ich meisse, es gibt nicht-! Wir sind nicht-!** [It's not funny] **Nein, nein, nicht du, Mutter...!** - Mother! It's- I mean, there's no-! We're not-! [It's not funny] No, no, not you, Mother...!

***Mutter, Ich kann nicht sehr gut hoeren Sie... SHH! Etwas istSHH gut nichtSHH, muesen gehen, SHH, bis spater!** - Mother, I can't hear you veery well... SHH! Something isSHH not goodSHH, have to go, SHH, later!

***Mein Gott** - My God

* * *

><p>To be continued in part 3 (and the last) of the episode, introducing Todd.<p> 


End file.
